Shuffling the Cards
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Tony n'est pas un héros alors quand la même divinité qui vient de raser une base du SHIELD apparaît à la Tour Stark et lui propose le Tesseract en échange d'un accord, comment pourrait-il refuser ? [ UA evil!tony, se déroule pendant le film Avengers, M pour les nombreux jurons et pour la violence contenue dans les prochains chapitres. ]
1. Préparer le terrain

**N/A : L'histoire se déroule au cours du film _Avengers_, mais Tony n'est pas le gentil héros.**

**Merci à Blake and Gaile sur YT pour m'avoir inconsciemment convaincue d'écrire cela. Allez donc voir ses vidéos. Seek You Out | | Frostiron UA et la deuxième partie, This Is A Trick | | Frostiron (UA Partie II) car honnêtement, la musique est incroyable, les vidéos étonnantes.**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Croyez bien que je le regrette tous les jours, mais ni Tony ni Loki ne sont à moi, de même que les autres personnages qui sont à Marvel (je le regrette moins pour certains d'entre eux). L'histoire n'est pas à moi non plus mais à HalcyonFrost, que je remercie pour avoir écrit l'histoire que je voulais lire et pour m'avoir permis de la traduire._

_L'image qui illustre cette fic est de konstance, que vous pouvez retrouver sur Deviantart. _

* * *

Tony Stark avait affirmé pendant des années qu'il n'était pas le « héros-type » et personne n'en doutait. Le problème était qu'on attendait toujours de lui qu'il se conduise héroïquement, et cela ne convenait pas vraiment à Tony. Quand on lui disait ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire, cela finissait rarement bien, l'histoire l'avait assez prouvé. « Construisez-nous le missile Jéricho » et il construisait l'armure Iron Man Mark I. « Ne vous faites pas remarquer » et Tony faisait exactement le contraire. « Contentez-vous de lire vos fiches » et il avouait à une salle pleine de journalistes qu'il était Iron Man. Il avait agi comme ça toute sa vie et il était ridicule de penser que les choses pourraient changer.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Tony régnait déjà pratiquement sur le monde. Sa technologie était partout, ses armes étaient partout, et une fois qu'il aurait perfectionné son réacteur Ark, alors le réacteur serait partout lui aussi. Il n'était pas loin de tout posséder, il ne lui manquait plus que le titre officiel. « PDG de Stark Industries », c'était plutôt sympa, mais « Empereur de l'univers connu », c'était tellement mieux. Tony carburait au scotch, au sexe, au pouvoir et ses appétits augmentaient constamment. La domination du monde - ou du moins l'admission officielle de son règne - était l'objectif final. Et si le SHIELD voulait bien arrêter de lui refiler ces boulots de consultant, il atteindrait son but beaucoup plus rapidement.

Pourtant ce boulot... cette mission en valait la peine. Quelqu'un avait volé le Tesseract. Son Tesseract, celui que Tony était censé avoir. Un dieu d'un autre âge, venu d'un autre royaume, lui avait pris sans autorisation son Tesseract, alors bien sûr, Tony avait accepté le job pour lui-même et pour lui seul. Le dossier était plein à craquer de personnages sans intérêt que Tony ne ressentait pas le besoin de connaître, le tristement célèbre Dr Banner, le premier super-héros, des agents du SHIELD, le frère du connard de dieu susmentionné, des gens que Tony avait étudiés avant. Il n'y avait pas assez d'informations sur le Tesseract et son ravisseur.

Mais il pouvait toujours se renseigner à la source.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir commandé norvégien. » Tony s'écarta de ses écrans pour faire face à la silhouette qui se rapprochait. « Votre biographie est fascinante, soit dit en passant. J'adore votre travail, il présente une certaine...qualité artistique. » Il désigna les images de Loki dégommant la base du SHIELD - détruite par procuration puisque c'était en fait l'énergie débridée du Tesseract qui avait transformé le complexe souterrain en cratère - et sourit. Franchement, il était surpris que le SHIELD lui ait même seulement transmis toutes ces images puisque Tony était un consultant, uniquement un consultant et qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.

« Les images que le SHIELD a montrées ne sont rien comparées à la réalité, je vous l'assure », dit Loki, passant le sceptre d'une main à l'autre. Tony garda un œil attentif sur l'objet et évalua la distance entre eux, il avait vu le film, et savait que le bâton fantaisie pouvait transformer même Barton en lèche-bottes personnel de l'ennemi. Technologie intéressante, mais Tony avait le sentiment que les inconvénients l'emporteraient sur les avantages de cette chose s'il se fiait au regard psychopathique de Loki.

Sur la vidéo de surveillance, les yeux de Loki paraissaient creusés et son corps tremblant, mais l'homme devant lui semblait tout sauf gauche, après une journée ou deux de repos. Maintenant se tenait devant lui un dieu dans toute l'acception du mot. Plus grand que Tony, il se mouvait avec une fluidité surnaturelle et apparaissait comme une créature tout en contrastes. Loki se déplaçait à la fois comme un prédateur et comme sa proie, à la fois prêt à bondir pour tuer et prêt à détaler. Le cuir, l'armure, le long manteau et les pièces de métal rigide sur la poitrine s'adaptant à une masse musculaire fine mais puissante, les traits délicats sur un visage aux pommettes saillantes, le regard perçant des yeux incroyablement vifs. Tout contribuait à composer un tableau saisissant de sa personne.

« Je suis sûr que quelques images granuleuses et les racontars d'un frère partial ne rendent pas toute justice à un dieu qui a déjà vécu quelques milliers d'années. » Merde, ce genre d'info n'avait pas aidé Tony. Heureusement pour lui, il rencontrait le vrai Loki. « Pourquoi » était toujours la grande question, mais cela pouvait attendre.

Les lèvres de Loki s'ouvrirent en un large sourire et il augmenta un peu plus la distance entre eux, trois mètres, quatre, six mètres, d'une démarche délibérément lente et régulière. « Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas, Stark ? Barton m'a raconté l'histoire du grand homme de fer. Vous avez privatisé la paix dans le monde, pris les choses dans vos mains blindées, réussi à obtenir vengeance des traîtres... Vous avez déjà imprimé votre marque. »

Tony croisa les bras et inclina la tête sur le côté. La flatterie, c'était génial, mais Loki n'était pas le type à flatter son monde. « Allez à l'essentiel. Êtes-vous ici pour me retourner le cerveau, oui ou non, Loki ? »

Les yeux du dieu se posèrent sur son sceptre un moment avant de revenir vers Tony et de secouer la tête. « Non, je ne suis pas ici pour cela. Vous êtes d'une bien plus grande valeur lorsque vous êtes vous-même. Je viens vous faire une proposition, M. Stark. »

Une proposition ? Du genre où il aurait à faire confiance à un dieu meurtrier, sans aucun doute. Pas vraiment une bonne option, mais Tony pouvait toujours écouter en attendant les renforts. Il tapa un simple code sur son clavier - mettre JARVIS en alerte pour répondre à un mot si nécessaire - avant de se retourner vers Loki et d'affecter une posture détendue sur sa chaise. « Allez-y », il fit un geste vague avant de croiser les deux mains derrière la tête, « vous avez toute mon attention, même si elle temporaire. »

Loki s'avança de nouveau pour regarder les écrans, apparemment amusé par le chaos qu'il voyait. « Vous savez que le Tesseract est en ma possession. »

« Ouais. Vous m'avez grillé la politesse, il y en avait d'autres qui attendaient pour l'avoir, vous savez. »

Le regard fixé sur Tony, les orbes émeraude pétillaient de plaisir. « Je sais. Que diriez-vous si j'étais prêt à vous donner le Tesseract ? »

Tony souleva un sourcil incrédule. « Vous voulez me le _donner_ ? Qu'est ce que cela va me coûter ? » Bien sûr, Tony disposait de ressources insensées, mais que ferait un dieu avec de l'argent et des comptes bancaires ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement balancer de l'argent à Loki et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit satisfait, quoi que Loki veuille, cela irait bien au-delà de l'argent. Ce serait personnel, et quelque chose que seul Tony pouvait lui procurer. Très probablement une chose que Tony ne serait pas trop chaud à accepter.

« Vous coûter ? Absolument rien. J'ai besoin d'aide... dans une affaire que je suis incapable de mener seul. » Il attendit pour s'assurer que Tony n'avait pas d'autre commentaire avant de poursuivre. « J'ai une armée sous mes ordres appelée les Chitauri. Ce sont de vils parasites qui ne se soucient que de causer destruction, souffrance et agonie chez leurs victimes. » Les mots furent sifflés entre ses dents avec un tel venin qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre et prononcer les mots suivants de manière un peu plus calme. « Ils m'ont chargé de récupérer pour eux le Tesseract sur Terre et, en échange, ils me fournissent leur armée pour prendre le contrôle de cette planète. » Avec un soupir, Loki secoua la tête et ses yeux parcoururent les différentes vidéos passant sur les écrans. « Je n'ai que faire de diriger un royaume. Gérer des factions dissidentes et des citoyens félons ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je veux, c'est la fin des Chitauri. »

« Vous voulez la mort des aliens qui vous offrent de vous aider à régner sur le monde ? »

« Quand des créatures puissantes vous offrent une planète en échange d'une babiole, il y a toujours un hic. »

Tony se leva avec un soupir et laissa Loki regarder les images top secret que seul Tony était censé voir. Il alla au bar, attrapa une carafe d'alcool, et se versa un verre. « Très bien, admettons que je veuille le Tesseract et que je m'engage à vous aider en échange de votre cube Allspark miniature. En quoi suis-je censé vous « aider »? »

« En ce qui concerne le SHIELD et les Chitauri, bien sûr. »

Même Tony, malgré sa puissance et son ego démesuré ne pouvait que rire de cela. Il était censé lutter contre le SHIELD _et_ une armée extraterrestre capable de s'emparer de la Terre ? Avec quelles ressources ? Ses armures et un dieu paumé ? Quelques hommes de main au cerveau fraîchement retourné ? « Euh, non. Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour m'en prendre à un organisme gouvernemental et à une force d'occupation venue d'un autre monde en même temps. Je suis incroyable, mais je ne suis pas incroyable à ce point. »

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, M. Stark, c'est de jouer un rôle », dit Loki avec assurance. « Je veux l'éradication des Chitauri, vous voulez le Tesseract, et le SHIELD veut vos avis de consultant. Les Chitauri viendront, il n'y a aucun moyen de les arrêter. Si je ne sécurise pas le Tesseract pour eux et n'ouvre pas le portail entre les mondes, ils trouveront un autre moyen et détruiront tout sur le passage, sans la moindre pitié. Si nous ouvrons le portail et détruisons leur vaisseau-mère, leurs armées seront paralysées indéfiniment. »

« Et vous les voulez morts parce que ? »

Il y eut un silence méfiant et les lèvres de Loki se figèrent dans un pli amer, mais Tony n'évita pas son regard. « Je suis tombé du Bifröst et arrivé dans leur monde il y a quelque temps. Des _mois, en temps réel, mais le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas_. Dans un premier temps, j'ai refusé leur offre, bien sûr, mais ils- »Il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague, « ils insistèrent jusqu'à ce que je me sois exécuté. J'aimerais leur retourner les grandes _faveurs_ qu'ils m'ont faites. »

Le regard de Loki se fit dur et Tony n'eut pas à demander ce qui s'était passé, il connaissait bien ce regard. Il l'avait vu dans le miroir après l'Afghanistan. Pendant un moment, il se demanda pourquoi diable Loki avait avoué ses motifs, mais bien sûr, Barton était sous le contrôle de Loki et par conséquent, toutes les connaissances du SHIELD étaient à la disposition du dieu. En racontant à Tony le traitement qu'il avait subi aux mains des Chitauri, de leurs maîtres ou de qui pouvait bien diable mener la danse, Loki accédait à un point faible dans les défenses de Tony. Tony était bien conscient de cette faiblesse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réagir automatiquement à ces similitudes. Tony avait voulu se venger des Dix Anneaux et y avait réussi. Loki voulait se venger de ceux qui l'avaient trompé et tenté de le contrôler et sollicitait l'aide de Tony pour y parvenir.

« Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, alors dites-le, que je cesse de gaspiller ma salive », dit Loki d'un ton mordant, brandissant la menace de son départ en se dirigeant vers la porte même s'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une porte pour sortir.

« _Au Contraire* », _Tony s'inclina et lui adressa un sourire. « Il semble que vous ayez un plan fendard. Je veux en être. »

Le dieu se redressa et s'éloigna de Tony avec un sourire. « Alors, nous avons beaucoup à discuter. »

Tony désigna les écrans et s'approcha avec deux verres de vodka, en offrant un à Loki. « Eh bien, alors, au travail. » Loki regarda le verre comme si l'accepter le rendrait vulnérable. « Allez-y, il n'est pas empoisonné et je ne mords pas. Pas tant que vous ne le demandez pas. » Tony fit un clin d'œil et Loki ricana mais ne releva pas le choix des mots. Intéressant.

Retournant leur attention vers les affaires, il se concentra. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une transaction commerciale. Le dieu était attirant en diable, mais Tony avait Pepper. En quelque sorte. Pour l'instant. Il ne devrait pas être en train de mater le dieu qui feignait vouloir s'emparer du monde.

« Le SHIELD va chercher le Tesseract, s'ils n'ont déjà pas commencé. Le Dr Banner ici présent », Tony hocha la tête vers l'extrême gauche où la vidéo montrait Hulk frappant avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, « bon, pas comme il est là, mais l'homme à l'intérieur du monstre, ce joli minois », dit-il en montrant la photo juxtaposée à la vidéo, « est en pointe pour tout ce qui concerne les rayonnements gamma. Le Tesseract émet des rayons gamma, on comprend donc bien pourquoi le SHIELD a intégré Banner aux fichiers qu'ils m'ont envoyé. Ils trouveront un moyen de le convaincre de sortir de sa retraite et de se lancer à la recherche de notre jouet comme un gentil petit rat de laboratoire. Une ville ou un endroit densément peuplé bombardé par les champs et les ondes éléctro-magnétiques aiderait à cacher le Tesseract, le plomb serait mieux, mais vous aurez encore à aller vite, parce que même en le cachant à un endroit comme à la Tour Stark, cela leur prendra quelques jours pour identifier avec précision sa signature, mais ils trouveront. C'est inévitable. »

Prenant une gorgée de sa vodka, il s'avança et s'arrêta en face des écrans. « Steve Rogers, Captain America, le bon petit soldat perdu dans le temps. Hydra travaillait sur le Tesseract pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale quand Cap sortait à peine du laboratoire; Il a disparu un moment avant d'être repêcher dernièrement dans la glace. Un autre lien avec le Tesseract, donc pas de surprise là non plus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait du punch, donc autant se méfier. »

« Vous connaissez notre musclor L'Oréal », Tony passa les images de Thor et de la chute du Destructeur alors que Loki regardait intensément chacune d'elle, « nous allons donc le zapper et finir avec les bons petits agents du SHIELD. » Pas de vidéo pour eux, mais Tony imaginait que si Barton était impliqué, alors l'agent Romanov l'était aussi. La Veuve Noire n'était pas la seule à savoir lire à travers les gens. « Natasha est coriace mais humaine, autant que je sache. Elle va prendre personnellement le lavage de cerveau de son petit ami. C'est une bonne actrice, elle va probablement essayer ces petits tours sur vous. »

Il se retourna vers Loki et prit une autre gorgée de vodka avant de venir s'adosser contre le bord de la table. « Voilà ma petite présentation est terminée, maintenant c'est à vous. Que voulez-vous de moi que vous ne pouvez pas obtenir d'un agent retourné du SHIELD ? »

« Un allié secret », dit Loki, venant se placer en face de Tony. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un au SHIELD soit de mon côté. Évidemment Barton ne ferait pas l'affaire et n'importe qui envouté par ceci », il désigna son sceptre, « est immédiatement reconnaissable. Cela signifie que je dois avoir un complice qui puisse travailler au plus près du SHIELD sans être suspect. Mes options sont limitées. Barton m'a parlé de votre alliance... précaire avec eux et j'espérais que vous seriez prêt à m'aider. »

« Le SHIELD ne m'a pas invité pour leur petite excursion. Je suis juste un consultant.

Loki sourit. « D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, les invitations ne vous empêchent pas de vous imposer. » Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but la moitié de son contenu, sans même un tressaillement face à la force de l'alcool.

Tony marqua une pause pour se donner quelques instants de réflexion, formulant déjà des idées sur la façon dont il pourrait monter à bord de l'héliporteur du SHIELD qu'il n'était même pas censé connaître. Il jeta un œil sur la vidéo montrant des héros, des monstres et des dieux, tous des mouches engluées dans une toile d'araignée, mais qu'y avait-il au centre ? « Ils m'ont fourni beaucoup de données, mais c'est à dessein excessif, ils m'ont délibérément fourni tant d'informations que je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'ils cachent. Il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière le Tesseract, pas juste une guerre pour l'énergie et la puissance. »

« Oui, en effet », convint Loki, suivant le regard de Tony. « Il serait beaucoup plus facile de découvrir leurs secrets à l'intérieur de la cage, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Tony eut un petit rire, mais on aurait seulement dit qu'il soufflait par le nez. « Eh bien, ce doit être votre jour de chance, Loks. Vous venez de vous trouver un allié de fer. » Reposant son verre, il tendit la main à Loki et le dieu hésita un instant avant de copier ses mouvements, posant son verre à côté de celui de Tony et de serrer la main tendue. Tony serra légèrement plus fort et le pli de ses lèvres se fit plus dur. « Lorsque cela sera fait, je veux mon Tesseract, pas d'entourloupe. Je vous aide, vous remplissez votre part du marché. Mon Tesseract pour en faire ce que je veux en faire, sans questions, sans conditions. D'accord ? »

Les regard de Loki se figea, mais il hocha la tête et garda la main de Tony dans la sienne. « Je n'ai qu'une parole, M. Stark. Une fois le vaisseau Chitauri détruit, le portail fermé, et après que les soupçons se soient dissipés, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus que quelques unes de vos semaines midgardiennes, je vous donnerai le vrai Tesseract et il sera à vous. J'attends moi aussi que vous remplissiez votre part du contrat; le SHIELD ne doit pas connaitre nos relations. »

Comparée à son accord avec Loki, la relation de Tony avec le SHIELD était un modèle de confiance réciproque. Il avait fait des promesses au Dieu des mensonges et même en considérant toutes les conneries insensées que Tony avait déjà commises, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais maintenant, c'était fait et la seule façon pour lui de mettre un terme à tout ça serait que Loki trouve la mort.

« Et je veux voir le Tesseract. »

Ils se lâchèrent au même moment, et même si Loki s'éloigna avec un ricanement, quand il parla, sa voix était irritée. « Il est en sécurité. »

« Je tiens à m'assurer que vous l'avez. »

« Je suis un dieu, M. Stark. Je ne vous conseille pas de douter de moi », siffla Loki, mais Tony resta calme et serein, arborant son large sourire habituel.

« Vous êtes peut-être un dieu, mais je suis celui à qui vous venez demander de l'aide. Vous pouvez bien refuser de l'admettre, mais agiter votre bâton magique ici ne vous sera d'aucune aide pour résoudre vos problèmes de vendetta. »

« Je pourrais vous tuer juste là », menaça le dieu, serrant le sceptre qui brillait un peu plus maintenant, nota Tony.

« Dans ce cas, où vous trouveriez-vous un allié ? Vous avez besoin de moi et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous offre mon aide, vous allez me montrer le Tesseract. »

Loki se tut, lui jetant un regard plus meurtrier que Natasha, Fury et ses ravisseurs des Dix Anneaux réunis pourraient jamais lui adresser. Une fois encore, Tony regardait la mort en face. Mieux valait mourir jeune que vieux et grabataire, non ?

« Je... j'accepte votre offre. » Le ton était venimeux et Tony fut honnêtement un peu surpris que sa menace ait atteint son but. Stark: 1, Dieu nordique homicide: 0. Un sacré succès pour Tony.

« Bon. Quand pouvez-vous me le montrer ? »

Loki sourit alors et Tony ne fut pas vraiment sûr que ce soit normal vu la situation. « Maintenant, je pense. Vous avez suffisamment pris les choses en main, M. Stark. C'est à mon tour. »

Avant que Tony ait pu discuter ou protester, Loki avait comblé la distance entre eux et attrapé le bras de Tony. La dernière chose que Tony vit avant que sa vision ne s'estompe fut que tout semblait voler en éclats.

* * *

_* Au contraire : en français dans le texte_


	2. Promesses

Résumé:

Tony jette un coup d'œil à son prochain jouet et Loki fait d'autres offres.

* * *

Tony se sentait floué.

Voyager à travers l'espace était censé être une chose merveilleuse, votre environnement se fondant en lumière et beauté pures comme si vous étiez transporté au centre d'une aurore boréale. C'était supposé être le spectacle le plus incroyable auquel un être humain pourrait jamais assister et Tony allait être l'un des rares humains à le contempler.

Le Bifröst était un pont en arc-en-ciel, pensait-il. Seulement, il ne voyageait pas sur le pont arc-en-ciel.

En fait de beauté, de lumière et d'endroits enchanteurs peuplés de licornes et de fées, tout ce que Tony vit, ce fut les ténèbres engloutissant tout. Toute matière réduite en un néant informe, consommée dans une épaisse fumée qui étouffait tous les sens du toucher à la vue, à l'odorat et à l'ouïe, tout. Son corps n'était plus un poids parce qu'il n'avait même plus l'impression d'_avoir _un corps. S'il avait fermé les yeux et les avait gardés fermés tout du long, peut-être, juste peut-être, cela aurait-il été différent, mais non, Tony avait voulu voir. Maintenant, il jurait de ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux pour ce genre de trucs. La magie n'est pas du tourisme.

« Stark ! »

Tony se redressa d'un coup pour réaliser qu'il s'était en quelque sorte affalé au sol contre un mur de briques. Ils étaient dans un tunnel sombre qui se déployait en multiples tournants vers des profondeurs inconnues et invisibles. Des voix lui provenaient de sa gauche, mais Tony ne pouvait pas encore voir qui était là-bas. Cela ressemblait à un tunnel de métro abandonné, loin sous terre, et certainement assez vieux pour qu'une quantité importante de roche fasse barrage aux équipements de détection. Apparemment, Barton travaillait avec diligence pour son nouveau patron.

Quand il leva les yeux, Loki se dressait devant lui avec un regard plein de dédain et de déception. « Vous vous êtes évanoui », dit Loki et Tony grimaça. « J'ai oublié de vous mettre en garde : vouloir garder les yeux ouverts pendant la traversée peut être une expérience accablante pour les voyageurs les moins expérimentés. » Le pli léger des lèvres disait assez que Loki n'avait pas oublié. Le bâtard l'avait fait exprès.

Tony s'obligea à se mettre debout sans aide et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, qui était, malheureusement, encore de plusieurs centimètres sous celle du dieu.« Le Tesseract. Montrez-le moi. »

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, M. Stark. »

Ils débouchèrent d'un couloir ou s'entassaient dans un grand désordre des machines et des boîtes dans une pièce centrale. Des fils pendaient le long de poteaux métalliques dépassant d'antiques colonnes de béton, des travailleurs anonymes et des scientifiques manipulaient des trucs dans des boîtes en verre. Dans le fond, un endroit bien éclairé séparé du reste de la pièce par une bande plastique attira l'attention de Tony. Il supposa que c'était là le centre névralgique de toute cette opération et bien sûr, il y vit le cube bleu familier en suspension dans une machine. Selvig - le scientifique associé au projet Tesseract - travaillait sur un appareil similaire à celui qui accueillait le Tesseract dans la base désormais détruite, mais il semblait que cette fois, cela se passait mieux pour lui.

Il repéra une connaissance moins bienvenue en la personne de l'agent Barton, et Tony s'arrêta net dans son élan avant de reculer jusqu'à être hors de vue. Sous contrôle, oui, mais voulait-il prendre ce risque ? Loki continua à avancer sans Tony, échangeant quelques mots avec l'enthousiaste Selvig, suivis d'une discussion plus grave avec un Clint stoïque. De loin, Loki semblait à la fois troublé et énervé, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le béton poussiéreux à ses pieds mais son regard était vague, ses mains se crispant sans relâche. Clint parla et Loki leva les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un large sourire. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes, leurs paroles inintelligibles pour Tony qui essayait désespérément de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'agent du SHIELD, mais ses efforts furent vains.

«M. Stark appela Loki, et Clint lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris. Il n'était pas tant surpris de la présence de Tony que par le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans le même état que lui. Avoir ces yeux rivés sur lui n'était pas une sensation agréable, mais Tony s'avança tout de même. Pris pour pris, il pouvait tout aussi bien jouer ses cartes.

« Pas mal votre nouvelle apparence, Faucon, être esclave vous va bien. » Tony regarda l'agent et le dieu, mais Clint garda une expression neutre, excepté un léger plissement des yeux. Loki ignora complètement le commentaire.

« Ce soir, à Stuttgart, je dois attirer l'œil d'un certain scientifique allemand. Le SHIELD interviendra, sans aucun doute. Si l'Iron Man nous rejoignait, je pourrais me trouver suffisamment en porte-à-faux pour me rendre. » Il adressa un regard si éloquent à Tony qu'il n'eut pas à l'interroger.

« Vous voulez vous faire prendre », dit Tony, affirmatif.

« Très futé, Stark, mais je vous conseille de réserver votre intelligence sans égale pour quand j'en aurai besoin. »

Tony était à peine froissé. Quiconque s'attendait à des mots aimables de la part du dieu du mensonge s'exposait à une cruelle déception. « Aïe, les mots blessent, bébé. »

« Les couteaux bien davantage. Voulez-vous faire le test ou allez-vous tenir votre langue ? », rétorqua Loki et Tony sourit, en faisant le geste de refermer une fermeture Éclair imaginaire sur ses lèvres. Non pas qu'il puisse rester tranquille très longtemps, bien sûr. « Oui, j'ai l'intention d'être capturé. Cela fait partie de mon plan. J'ai besoin que vous soyez mon allié silencieux pour m'assurer que les choses se passent bien. Vous devriez également avoir la possibilité de monter à bord du vaisseau du SHIELD. »

« Et de distraire le bon médecin pour qu'il ne trouve pas le Tesseract trop tôt », ajouta Tony, rompant déjà son vœu de silence. « Où l'emmenez-vous pour le portail ? »

« Cette décision a déjà été prise. Je vous le ferai savoir un peu avant. » Les paroles étaient suspicieusement courtes et Tony eut l'impression qu'elles cachaient quelque chose, mais il ne pourrait pas extorquer la vérité à Loki si le dieu n'était pas prêt à lâcher. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous assurer que le Tesseract ne puisse être trouvé. Vous devez empêcher sa découverte par _tous les moyens nécessaires_, Stark. »

« Vous voulez un travail de nervi, demandez à votre oiseau. Le monstre de Banner est indestructible. Il peut sembler timide, mais visage humain ou pas, il a toujours le Hulk derrière. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mesurer à ce foutu Bruce Banner dans une armure qu'il pourrait facilement broyer. Il m'écraserait comme une mouche et je serais mort dès que le métal commencerait à plier. »

« Alors, trouvez une autre façon de distraire la bête. Mettez-le en colère et courez, laissez-le détruire le vaisseau, couchez avec lui si l'envie vous en prend, je m'en fiche aussi longtemps que vous _réussissez_. S'il trouve le Tesseract, aucun d'entre nous n'en aura plus l'usage. » Le dieu se tourna de nouveau vers Clint. « Agent Barton, faites les préparatifs nécessaires et tâchez de ne pas tuer M. Stark tant qu'il présente quelque utilité. Je crois que ce sera peut-être la tâche la plus difficile de toutes. »

Loki sortit d'un pas raide après un dernier regard dédaigneux à Tony, qui se tourna pour jeter un œil sur le Tesseract. En sûreté et prêt à se transformer en un portail vers l'enfer. Il avait déjà l'impression que c'était son bébé. Il pourrait faire tellement mieux avec cette boîte brillante en sa possession qu'avec une armée extra-terrestre incontrôlable, et, juste en pensant aux multiples possibilités, il sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine.

Revenant à l'instant présent, il regarda Clint avec un sourire et une volonté renouvelée de jouer avec un dieu. « Vous vous amusez avec votre nouveau patron ? »

« Je suis les ordres », dit catégoriquement Clint.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous tient sous un sort, non ? »

« Oui. » L'archer prit son carquois, glissant un bras sous la sangle et tirant la boucle derrière la tête avant de l'ajuster bien serré sur la poitrine. « Tout est clair de cette façon. Noir, blanc, et rouge quand j'ai fini. »

« Très coloré. » Tony n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la personnalité de Clint, mais il avait eu la confiance de Fury, alors il aurait dû être fidèle au SHIELD. Toutefois, il avait « tiré » à la fois sur Fury et sur la directrice adjointe, Hill et chacun d'entre eux s'en était tiré sans rien de plus que quelques égratignures mineures. Peut-être y avait-il plus de loyauté cachée dans son subconscient qu'il ne le réalisait. Cependant, dans la plupart des cas, sous l'emprise de Loki, Clint était juste un soldat sans conscience qui faisait ce que son maître lui ordonnait. L'idée était séduisante jusqu'à ce que Tony réalise que Loki pourrait facilement lui faire la même chose et ce n'était tout simplement pas une pensée agréable. Il devrait peut-être jouer un peu mieux. Ou pas. Probablement pas.

« Eh bien, c'était une petite discussion sympa, Faucon. Et euh, bonne chance pour survivre au service de ce type. » Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se retourna pour laisser Clint s'affairer aux « préparations » nécessaires pour Stuttgart. Tony eut le sentiment que l'échec n'était pas toléré sous le commandement de Loki.

Tony prit la liberté de faire un tour seul pour observer tout ce que cette installation souterraine avait à offrir. Tout autre que lui l'aurait qualifié de foutoir, mais les yeux exercés de Tony ne considéraient pas le désordre comme indigne d'intérêt. Cet endroit était une mine d'or pour qui savait regarder. Des technologies gouvernementales, des super secrets, le type d'ingénierie qui peuplait les rêves humides de Tony. Il salivait presque rien qu'en regardant toutes ces beautés pour lesquelles il serait prêt à tuer, rien que pour mettre la main dessus. Les coups d'œil assassins et les regards dissuasifs reçus de la part des personnes travaillant sur lesdites beautés mécaniques firent pourtant que Tony garda une distance respectueuse. Il était préférable de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis alors qu'il ne portait pas son armure.

Plus de la moitié des personnes qui travaillaient ici étaient normales, c'est à dire qu'elles n'avaient pas cet inquiétant et très révélateur éclat dans les yeux présent chez Selvig et Clint. Ce qui signifiait qu'elles travaillaient avec Loki de leur plein gré. Des humains qui travaillaient avec un dieu tombé de l'espace et qui avait rasé une base du SHIELD. C'était... suspect et c'était le moins qu'on pouvait en dire. Que leur avait promis Loki ? La chute du SHIELD peut-être ? Le SHIELD avait pléthore d'ennemis. Ou avait-il promis qu'ils recevraient des terres quand il régnerait sur le monde ? Leur avait-il aussi promis le Tesseract ? Tout le monde ici était remplaçable et juste un moyen pour Loki d'arriver à ses fins, ça, Tony n'en doutait pas et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Alors, quelles promesses Loki entendait-il honorer ? Entendait-il seulement en honorer une ou avait-il juste tissé un mensonge différent à chaque personne afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Avec le Tesseract en sa possession et débarrassé des Chitauri, Loki pourrait se rendre dans n'importe quel royaume et créer ou détruire des mondes grâce à la puissance du cube lumineux. Pourquoi renoncerait-il à cette possibilité ?

Cela l'amenait à conclure que, dans le plan de Loki, Tony aussi était remplaçable et cela ne convenait pas du tout à l'inventeur. Comme il voulait vraiment le Tesseract, il devrait rester dans le coin dans l'espoir que Loki ait vraiment l'intention de remettre l'artefact à Tony. S'il n'avait pas l'intention d'honorer leur accord, alors Tony pourrait toujours être à l'affût d'une opportunité de le voler dans la foulée. Genre, celui qui le trouve le garde, et si Loki voulait le récupérer, il faudrait qu'il affronte une véritable armée d'armures que Tony envisageait de construire pour le protéger. Pour en arriver là, Tony devrait se rendre... moins remplaçable. Il avait beaucoup plus à offrir que quiconque. S'il pouvait juste obtenir de Loki qu'il hésite à le tuer, ce serait suffisant. Une hésitation pourrait bien être tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Petit problème : il avait peu de temps pour accomplir cela et Tony n'allait pas se plier en quatre pour obtenir son approbation. Il devait juste trouver quelque chose qu'il avait déjà que Loki estimerait utile à plus long terme.

Tony trouva Loki seul un peu plus loin dans un autre tunnel désaffecté. Il tournait le dos à Tony et le dieu roulait des épaules avec lassitude, le sceptre Dieu seul savait où. Tony s'approcha précautionneusement de lui par derrière et expira bruyamment pour s'annoncer doucement. « Cornedrue, vous êtes tendu. » Il glissa ses doigts sur les épaules de Loki et serra assez fort pour sentir, même à travers le manteau de cuir, le dieu se tordre dans un profond gémissement. Les mains si habiles avec les machines passaient sur les muscles tendus et massaient impitoyablement pour soulager les courbatures dans une prise qui relaxait visiblement Loki.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de la tension, Stark ? », rétorqua Loki d'une voix trop coupante, et Tony accrut la pression jusqu'à ce que Loki inspire fortement.

« Plein de choses. Je suis tendu juste en vous regardant, bébé. »

Tony ricana alors que Loki pivotait juste assez pour regarder le mortel derrière lui. Les pupilles vertes s'assombrirent lorsque leur regards se croisèrent et Loki lui décocha un regard assassin. « Je vois. Aussi tentante que soit votre, euh, offre », les yeux de Loki papillonnèrent comme Tony atteignait un nœud musculaire et s'activait sur lui avec une quasi brutalité qui ne semblait pas déranger du tout Loki, « j'ai plus besoin de concentration en ce moment que de vos distractions. »

« Dois-je arrêter ceci, alors ? » Tony souriait toujours en déplaçant ses mains le long du dos du dieu.

« Arrêtez, et j'asservirais votre esprit juste à cause de cette interruption », dit sèchement Loki et Tony rit, continuant à masser pour dissiper la tension.

« Mince, vous êtes exigeant. Mes mains ne vous distraient pas assez ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant que Loki ne reprenne la parole. « Elles sont une motivation maintenant. » Les mots étaient soigneusement choisis, et l'intonation, étudiée.

« Hum ? »

Loki soupira et s'arqua quand les mains se déplaçant le long de sa colonne vertébrale rencontrèrent un paquet de nerfs. « Quand nous aurons gagné, Stark, après avoir battu les Chitauri et après être revenu avec le Tesseract, peut-être aurai-je besoin d'un autre moyen de soulager ma tension.» Il tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau Tony. « Alors, un massage ne sera pas suffisant pour apaiser mes frustrations. Si vous surpassez mes attentes », ronronna-t-il et c'était un son qui pouvait faire Tony se tendre de bien des façons, « je suis sûr qu'il y aura de nombreuses occasions. Voilà votre motivation. »

« Vous me proposez de dormir chez moi ? Et par « dormir », je veux dire que nous ne dormirons pas avant le lendemain. »

« Nous verrons après la bataille, Stark, pas avant. »

Peut-être le Dieu de mensonges était-il un peu rouillé ou peut-être Tony savait-il juste reconnaître une possible conquête quand il en voyait une, mais il y avait un air sur le visage de Loki qui l'amenait à douter de l'hésitante proposition, genre « ça me tente ou peut-être pas ». Pourtant, Tony avait déjà séduit des cibles plus difficiles. Si l'idée était juste dans l'esprit de Loki, Tony pourrait faire avec.

« Donc, à propos de l'agent Barton- »

« Il ne trahira pas votre identité », assura Loki avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa question. « Il ne peut pas briser mon sort. Je le ferai moi-même quand le temps sera venu. Toutefois, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour parler au SHIELD de ses exploits. Votre secret est bien gardé, Stark. »

Eh bien, cela semblait inquiétant, mais bon. Tant que Tony n'avait pas à se soucier de ce que le SHIELD vienne enfoncer sa porte. Dommage que Barton se prenne un couteau dans le dos. Mais Tony se souciait plus de sa propre vie. « J'ai un prénom aussi, vous savez. »

« Je sais. M'adresser à vous de manière si informelle instaurerait une trop grande familiarité, et je vous supporte déjà à peine. »

Tony enfonça ses pouces dans les muscles de chaque côté des vertèbres cervicales du dieu, et Loki siffla légèrement, se tournant vers Tony. « Rappelez-_vous_ que _vous_ m'avez contacté pour que _je_ sois votre agent infiltré, Loks. »

« Déduisez-en que vous étiez ma _seule_ option Stark. Combien d'autres peuvent infiltrer aussi profondément le SHIELD ? Et encore, combien sont prêts à jouer les agents doubles ? Vous êtes le seul capable de telles prouesses. Si j'avais eu un autre choix, nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui. »

« S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, je serais toujours le meilleur choix. Je suis foutrement bon. », se vanta Tony. « Je serai meilleur encore quand vous m'aurez remis mon Tesseract. »

«Vous aurez votre trésor. » Le regard de Loki se fit glacial, mais Tony s'adressait toujours à lui calmement, ses mains pressées dans le dos du plus grand. « Et il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de remettre en question ma parole. »

« Juste un petit rappel, bébé. Parce que si je ne l'ai pas, vous pouvez parier que je serai en première ligne pour vous traquer, dans quelque royaume que vous vous cachiez. Je me demande si je pourrais convaincre votre frère de venir m'aider- »

Loki s'arracha à l'emprise de Tony pour se retourner et attraper Tony par la gorge, serrant de manière inquiétante sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer. « _Vous feriez bien de ne plus jamais parler de lui._ » Pendant un moment, Tony le prit très au sérieux. C'était un dieu avec lequel il était en train de jouer. « Si je dois mettre mon plan à exécution après m'être débarrassé de vous, je le ferai. »

Tony eut un petit rire et toucha la main sur sa gorge. « Doucement. Personne n'appellera l'enfant prodige. Je ne le ferai pas même si je le pouvais. J'ai toujours préféré les bruns aux blonds. »

Loki ne le relâcha pas, ne fit même pas signe de vouloir desserrer sa prise pendant plusieurs atrocement longues secondes. Quand il le fit, enfin, l'éclat dans ses yeux n'avait toujours pas disparu, mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Tony se plut à penser que c'était du respect, mais cela aurait été en demander un peu beaucoup. « Bon garçon. » Tony tapota la main qui le reposait doucement à côté de Loki. « Dommage que vous ne cherchiez pas une place de maître du monde. Vous feriez un allié appréciable si vous n'étiez pas un tel enfoiré. »

« J'étais un roi. Voyez où mes tentatives de prise de contrôle m'ont amené ? » Il paraissait amer. « _Ils_ doivent croire que mon intention est de gouverner. » Loki dévisagea l'inventeur en se dirigeant vers la salle abritant le Tesseract. « Ils seront plus susceptibles de suivre s'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent se fixer comme des parasites pour arriver rapidement au sommet. C'est une histoire beaucoup plus facile à vendre que la vengeance. »

« Mais la vengeance m'a été facilement vendue. »

Les yeux de Loki se posèrent sur Tony sans ciller. « Oui. »

« Et chacun doit se demander qui a la vérité du dieu des mensonges. »

« Vous pourriez demander, M. Stark. »

« Et j'obtiendrai juste un autre mensonge. Je laisse tomber, merci. » Tony haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous utilisais pas à mes propres fins de toute façon. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Loki hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux que nous nous comprenions mutuellement, dans ce cas. »

« Nous faisons une bonne équipe, Loks. Les menteurs chroniques font de grands partenaires. » Loki apprécia l'ironie et Tony sourit. « Pas que je veuille abréger notre petite conversation, mais puisque vous ne voulez probablement pas que je sorte comme ça de votre base secrète, cela vous dérangerait-il de me renvoyer à la maison? J'ai planifié mon petit voyage en Allemagne, et je dois emballer mon armure spéciale. »

Loki hocha de nouveau la tête. « À demain alors, Stark. Ne soyez pas en retard ou que le SHIELD ait vent de votre implication sera le moindre de vos soucis. »

Tony prit la main de Loki et embrassa le dos de celle-ci avant que Loki ne la lui retire brusquement avec une expression de mécontentement. « C'est un rendez-vous, très cher. Je serai là. »

Loki ne lui retourna pas son sourire. Sans un mot, il toucha le bras de Tony, envoyant le mortel dans une autre étourdissante aventure à travers un passage cosmique fait d'estomacs retournés et de visions floues. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa tour, sa tête lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que la dernière fois, mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était probablement pas dû au voyage. À noter pour l'avenir : ne pas faire chier les sorciers.

Allongé les bras en croix sur le plancher, il gémit quand le monde tourna dans un ultime vertige avant de s'obliger à se relever. Il tituba un peu, mais s'obligea à rester droit tout en faisant une liste mentale des jouets qu'il allait emporter.

L'armure, fait. Il allait cependant devoir trouver un moyen d'amener son propre équipement de laboratoire à bord du vaisseau du SHIELD. Leurs équipements scientifiques étaient dramatiquement inférieurs aux gadgets de Tony. « J, quelle puissance de feu faut-il pour prétendre abattre un dieu ? »

_« __Si vous voulez vraiment réussir, je vous suggère d'emballer tout ça, monsieur. __»_

Tony sourit largement avant de rire. « JARVIS, mon chou, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

_« __D'après mes calculs, vous en seriez encore à construire le Mark II si je ne vous avez pas aidé. J'ose dire que mon rendu est nettement plus attrayant que ce que vous aviez concocté. __»_

« Je crois que oui, effectivement. Mais ne sois pas trop arrogant, ou je te colle dans un corps et je fais de toi mon esclave domestique. »

_« __Ce serait une rétrogradation par rapport à mon emploi actuel, monsieur, je gère déjà toute la maison. __»_

« Alors je te donnerais un accent écossais. Ne me tente pas parce que je le ferai. » Ses menaces étaient peu convaincantes et Tony put entendre l'amusement dans la voix de l'IA.

_«__ Très bien, monsieur, je resterai désormais à ma place. __»_

« Bon. Habillons-nous et préparons-nous pour Stuttgart. L'Allemagne est-elle agréable à cette époque de l'année ? » Cela faisait-il vraiment une quelconque différence ? Il allait être dans une armure à la température régulée pendant les dix minutes qu'il lui faudrait pour attraper Loki. Après il serait dans la navette du SHIELD. « Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance. Jarvis, programme un voyage d'affaires en Allemagne pour plus tard. »

Il regarda un moment son équipement. « Jarv, où est passée la puce de piratage ? » Tony commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche du dispositif en forme de pièce de monnaie. « J'en ai besoin. Les systèmes du SHIELD ne vont pas céder tout seuls. » Être sur un vaisseau du SHIELD était tout simplement une trop belle occasion pour qu'il la laisse passer. « Pourquoi diable l'ai-je faite si sacrément petite ? Foutue discrétion. Voilà pourquoi je déteste devoir passer inaperçu. C'est si- ah! »

Attrapant la minuscule puce, il lui donna un baiser avant de la glisser dans sa poche. « Très bien, show time, mes chéris. Montrons au SHIELD comment on capture un dieu. »


	3. Derrière les lignes ennemies

Résumé:

Un coup d'œil sur Stuttgart, un peu moins de Loki, et une petite discussion entre science bros car Tony est un peu fan de Banner.

**Alors, après une quantité indécente de Daft Punk et un sacré nombre de fois à re-revoir la même plage de 25 minutes des Avengers, voici UN SACRE CHAPITRE A LA LONGUEUR SURPRENANTE. Les scènes de combat sont une souffrance à écrire. Yep. Si cette scène semble sauter des passages, c'est parce que j'ai préféré passer et écrire plutôt en alternant ce que nous savons déjà du film, et en adaptant les réactions aux parties que nous avons mémorisées. Les deux prochains chapitres seront peut-être comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait le tour de ce que nous a montré le film.**

* * *

L'humilité et Tony juste ne faisaient pas bon ménage, pas plus que la discrétion et Tony. Il évoluait à l'exact opposé, mais personne ne pourrait jamais l'accuser de ne savoir manier l'extravagance comme personne. Débarquer à Stuttgart dans un tourbillon d'alliage de titane d'un rouge étincelant pour botter le cul d'un dieu au moyen de ses doubles répulseurs était amusant, mais neutraliser le système de sonorisation du Quinjet pour diffuser de la vraie bonne musique et pointer un éventail étourdissant de munitions sur ledit dieu, ça c'était le style qu'on était en droit d'attendre de Tony Stark. Que Loki se rende à lui ainsi, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, lui qui se sentait déjà comme un foutu héros.

Steve haletait, semblant très reconnaissant que le combat ait été interrompu alors que Loki paraissait à peine décoiffé. Heureux Steve. Ce n'était apparemment pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait la mort. Là encore, Steve avait survécu à la bagarre seulement parce que Loki n'avait pas cherché à le tuer.

Sur le Quinjet, Loki était attaché, tout était parfait, le plan se déroulait comme convenu. Puis Steve commença à poser des questions et Tony grimaça intérieurement. Bon petit soldat, arrête de poser des questions. Cela te causera des ennuis. Si Steve continuait ainsi, il n'y aurait pas d'alternative. Ce serait dommage de voir la grande icône américaine figée dans la glace par un dieu nordique. En grand héros qu'il était, Tony ne savait pas pour quel côté il roulerait.

Ce fut avec l'aisance perfectionnée au fil de ces années à détourner les soupçons du gouvernement que Tony changea progressivement de sujet. Le Pilates. Il demanda au Cap s'il faisait du Pilates pour garder la forme. Assurément, exploser des sacs de sable n'était pas l'essentiel de son entraînement physique. Suspicieux, Steve ne répondit pas à la question et eut même le culot d'adresser un coup d'œil dubitatif à Tony. Un œil exercé, mais Tony était plus prudent que cela. Il dévia la conversation sur Fury et pria pour que quelque chose arrive.

Eh bien. Quelle chance.

Reconnaissant pour la diversion, un _orage_ ? Ce n'était pas-

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs ? » Steve retourna son attention sur Loki et Tony put voir qu'il semblait inquiet.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'expression de Loki parlait pour elle-même. Un mélange de « _ce n'était pas censé se produire __»_ et « _bougez-vous rapidement __»_, qui, venant de Loki, sous-entendait - Oh, merde. Il n'était pas censé se montrer.

« J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent », répondit Loki en regardant vers le toit.

Quelque chose se posa à l'extérieur à la manière d'un éclair et le Quinjet fit une embardée. Oui mais_ non_. Thor n'allait pas se pointer comme ça. S'il voulait Loki, il allait devoir affronter Tony.

Il ouvrit la porte et un dieu apparut dans toute sa gloire et sa blondeur californienne. Avant que Tony ait seulement pu finir de charger ses répulseurs, il recevait un marteau en pleine poitrine et volait contre sa volonté dans le sens opposé de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Quand il leva les yeux, Loki était extirpé de son siège d'une seule main sur sa gorge et quittait le Quinjet.

_Merde._

« Stark, il nous faut un plan d'attaque ! » Steve essaya de l'arrêter, mais Tony lui fit à peine la grâce d'une réponse.

« J'ai un plan : on attaque. » Il avait fallu qu'un autre dieu se pointe et lui pique ses affaires... Non. Concentre-toi, Tony. Trouve-les maintenant, bousille-les plus tard. Surtout Thor. À la première occasion, il le rouerait de coups.

« JARVIS, j'ai besoin de ces analyses. Trouve-moi Loki. »

_« __C'est parti, monsieur. __»_ Une bonne demi-minute passa, alimentant la colère de Tony, avant que JARVIS ne revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles. « _Il y a deux signatures énergétiques devant vous, à quatorze degrés sur votre droite. Je calcule les coordonnées GPS. __»_

« Merci, Jarv. Je serais littéralement perdu sans toi. »

_« Je suis entièrement d'accord, monsieur. Soyez prudent. __»_

« Tu me connais ! »

_« __Comme je l'ai dit...__»_

Tony ricana et suivit le chemin indiqué par son HUD. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les formes sombres qui bougeaient sur la roche, mais il n'avait pas besoin de les voir clairement. JARVIS calculait précisément sa direction et plutôt que de se poser et de se mettre à discuter, coincé entre les deux frères, Tony opta pour l'approche qu'il préférait : rester en vol et envoyer ce salaud au sol. Thor atterrit après un magnifique dérapage contrôlé sur le sol de la forêt tandis que Tony restait parfaitement droit, se maintenant en hauteur.

Le dieu tituba dans ses efforts pour se relever et Tony prit un tel plaisir au spectacle qu'il releva sa visière pour avoir une meilleure vue. Affronter deux dieux en une nuit, ça devait être un record. Thor le menaça, mais Tony resta imperturbable. Thor avait essayé de lui prendre son Loki et, par extension, son Tesseract, il n'y avait pas de pardon possible. Le dieu se mit à gesticuler davantage et, naturellement, Tony en profita pour insulter les rideaux flottant sur le dos de Thor. Mlle O'Hara là avait un ego suffisamment gros pour rivaliser avec Tony.

« Touriste... » Tony se retourna pour aller récupérer le Trickster installé comme chez lui sur les hauteurs. Il y eut un grognement derrière Tony et quand il regarda en arrière, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un marteau ridiculement surdimensionné le frappait en plein dans le dos. _Merci pour l'aide, Reindeer Games_. C'était quoi, ça ? Un test ? Plus de dieux nordiques pour Tony. Foutrement nuls sauf quand ils essayaient de le tuer.

Malheureusement pour ce cher Thor, Tony n'était pas une mauviette qui avait son compte après un seul coup. Tony finit par découvrir que Thor était beaucoup plus à son avantage en se prenant les répulseurs de Tony dans la figure. Il apprit aussi un peu trop tard que le marteau pouvait être convoqué. Le « Dieu du Tonnerre » beugla aux oreilles de Tony et l'aveugla quelques secondes avant que le coup ne l'atteigne. Des arcs électriques jaillirent de l'armure, il fut projeté au sol, ses capteurs crépitèrent et Tony ne voulut pas vraiment connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

_«__ Puissance à 400% des capacités. __»_

Il s'arrêta juste pour vérifier les relevés sur le HUD. « C'est pas si mal ! » S'il y avait jamais eu moment plus parfait pour un rire maléfique bien cliché, c'était maintenant. Cela allait être _magnifique._

Seigneur, Thor pouvait voler.

Il ne resta cependant pas à terre, et Tony décida qu'il était temps de corriger cela. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de traîner quelqu'un qui essaie de vous repousser, mais Tony tenta tout de même. Thor se prit chaque arbre sur leur passage et c'était trop bon pour Tony. Les arbres n'étaient rien par rapport à la roche, mais ces maudits Asgardiens étaient diablement coriaces et Thor réussit à trouver le moyen de le repousser et de les envoyer rouler au sol encore une fois, perdant son marteau au passage. Ils atterrirent dans un nuage de poussière et s'évertuèrent un moment à se relever avant que Thor ne lui expédie un crochet du gauche assez puissant pour faire tourner la tête de Tony. La maladroite tentative de riposte de Tony fut stoppée net et, alors que Tony se débattait, ses capteurs commencèrent à émettre des sons paniqués quand son gantelet droit fut écrasé sous la pression du poing de Thor. Oh, foutre non, c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter avec Hulk.

Ce n'était pas un mouvement original, mais un nouvel envoi de répulseur réussit à distraire suffisamment Thor pour que Tony puisse lui donner un coup de boule pas trop civilisé dans une autre tentative pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Cela eut pour seul effet que Thor renvoya le coup avec deux fois plus de force, et Tony dut utiliser ses stabilisateurs pour rester à la verticale. À la réflexion : distance = capacité d'invoquer le marteau. Marteau = pas bien, pas bien du tout et Tony n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir encore dans les pattes, alors il se rapprocha et visa Thor pour le garder trop occupé pour lui laisser une chance d'appeler son arme favorite.

Autre réflexion : rester trop près du Dieu du tonnerre augmentait le risque de mordre la poussière. Sa désorientation passagère donna juste assez de temps à Thor d'appeler Mjolnir, mais pas assez de temps pour ajuster son tir avant que Tony ne lui fauche littéralement les jambes. Au moins le prochain coup de Tony atteignit-il sa cible, mais un bouclier tricolore vint distraire leur attention.

« Ça y est, c'est fini ? »

Tony n'était pas sûr de lui être reconnaissant ou non pour cette interruption. Thor n'était pas encore à terre, il attendait juste. Le naïf Rogers se lança dans d'âpres négociations et échoua, Tony reçut son troisième coup douloureux à la poitrine, rendons grâce à Dieu que le vibranium soit d'une dureté à toute épreuve, il parvint à renvoyer le coup de marteau. Dans l'opération, une portion impressionnante de forêt fut rasée, mais cela permit de calmer un peu Thor et ils - Steve et Tony associés dans un commun effort - parvinrent à convaincre Thor de les laisser prendre Loki en charge si, en échange, Thor pouvait surveiller son frère.

Loki eut l'air content quand les trois hommes montèrent jusqu'au rocher, il s'était trouvé un siège confortable pour regarder leur bagarre. « Vous appréciez le spectacle ? », dit Tony et le sourire qui les accueillit était le plus sincère que Tony ait vu sur le visage du Trickster.

« Immensément », répondit Loki. C'était au moins une chose que Tony pouvait bien croire. Loki avait dû apprécier regarder son grand frère se prendre des coups et se rendre à deux humains. Si ça, ce n'était pas un motif de rire et un souvenir à conserver précieusement, alors rien n'en valait la peine.

« Très bien, mon chou, on se lève en vitesse ou je devrais vous travailler au corps. »

Loki leva un sourcil en entendant le commentaire, mais se mit cependant debout et se laissa emmener vers le Quinjet qui atterrissait non loin. « Peut-être plus tard, cher Stark. », ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe quand Tony frôla son épaule en se dirigeant vers la navette.

Le vol fut tendu, peu de mots furent échangés mais beaucoup de regards se braquèrent sur Tony, tout le monde fut donc très heureux de descendre dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'héliporteur. Loki fut emmené, Tony partit se changer, et tous les autres allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table de conférence sur le pont tandis que Fury tentait vainement d'intimider un dieu. Il échoua lamentablement et les rôles s'inversèrent, Loki proférant plus de menaces et se montrant plus intimidant que le grand directeur du SHIELD. Tony trouvait tout ça tordant.

Phil alla chercher Tony, et dut donc endurer une très long monologue, duquel ressortit l'offre totalement désintéressée faite par Tony d'emmener Phil à Portland pour voir une violoncelliste. De sorte que, le temps que Tony arrive sur le pont, ils avaient déjà commencé à discuter de Loki. Iridium: agent stabilisant. Tony était-il le seul à faire ses devoirs ? Il était certainement le seul à avoir apporté tant de jouets. Après un discours visant à détourner l'attention de tous, un petit jouet était glissé, bien caché, sur le pont du SHIELD.

« Il lui faudrait chauffer le cube à 120 millions de degrés kelvin rien que pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb. »

Tony s'était lancé dans un discours technique juste pour observer la confusion et l'irritation de tout le monde, mais Bruce le surprit en se joignant à lui. Quelqu'un qui parlait son langage. Magnifique.

« _À moins que_ Selvig ait trouvé un moyen de stabiliser l'effet de tunnel quantique. » C'était un défi silencieux, il s'approcha plus près, testant le médecin.

« S'il arrive à faire ça, il pourrait déclencher une fusion ionique dans n'importe quel réacteur de la planète », affirma Bruce. Juste ça. Il n'utilisait pas un jargon destiné à impressionner Tony, ne faisait pas une tentative pour prouver son intelligence, il parlait juste d'astrophysique thermonucléaire comme si c'était aussi naturel que de parler de la pluie en Angleterre.

Il était sincère en disant que c'était un plaisir de rencontrer Bruce. « Vos travaux sur les collisions d'anti-électrons sont sans équivalent, et j'adore votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra-violent », le complimenta honnêtement Tony, mais Bruce sembla pris au dépourvu et ne sut quoi répondre d'autre qu'un petit « merci ». Eh bien, ça devrait changer.

La raison pour laquelle Bruce était si crispé était évidente. L'ensemble de l'équipage et les autres soi-disant héros le traitaient comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser et c'était certainement une autre chose que Tony devrait changer. Bien sûr, Bruce était censé être là uniquement pour trouver le cube, mais ils pourraient avoir besoin de Hulk quand les Chitauri débarqueraient. Aussi néophyte soit-il, Tony comptait sur lui parce qu'il était foutrement sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Loki pour sauver qui que ce soit, excepté lui.

Point positif, Fury lui-même suggéra que les scientifiques travaillent ensemble pour rechercher le cube. Point négatif, à ce moment, Tony se désintéressa de la conversation. Rester là lui tapait rapidement sur les nerfs, les gens essayant en même temps de dévisager et d'ignorer Hulk. Steve finit par comprendre une référence cinématographique et Tony ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, bien sûr que Steve connaissait _ce_ film. Il. Devait. Sortir. Maintenant.

« On va jouer, docteur ? »

Bruce sembla lui aussi content de pouvoir s'échapper et fit un geste de la main. « Par ici, monsieur. » Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix et Tony s'en attribua le mérite.

**xXx**

« Les rayons gamma correspondent tout à fait aux rapports de Selvig sur le Tesseract, mais il faudra des semaines pour les traiter. » Dans le laboratoire, Bruce était toujours tendu, mais Tony restait calme.

Cela aurait normalement dû prendre des semaines, mais Tony trouva le moyen de raccourcir le délai grâce à ses jouets. L'accent était placé principalement sur le sceptre et non sur le cube, ce qui était pour le mieux. S'il pouvait aider subtilement et peut-être saboter quelque peu la recherche du cube, ce serait encore mieux. Bruce avait seulement amené sa brosse à dents, mais il se disait à mots couverts que là où Bruce s'était caché, la technologie était à peu près inexistante et en pensant qu'un esprit brillant comme celui de Bruce avait failli se déliter, Tony en pleurait presque. Il serait bien à la Tour Stark. Quelle importance qu'il détruise Harlem? Tony avait conçu les étages de R&D en pensant à lui, et un homme trop suffisant dans un costume de métal volant ne se contentait pas de causer un léger désordre quand les choses tournaient mal.

Un petit test ne pouvait toutefois pas faire de mal, il ramassa donc un petit stylet, lui promit un environnement sans stress, et infligea un petit choc électrique sur le flanc d'un homme qui pourrait réduire le corps de Tony en bouillie avec son poing. Bruce sursauta, Tony se pencha sans tenir compte de l'espace personnel, et vit le scientifique réaliser avec incrédulité que quelqu'un avait vraiment tenté de faire sortir le monstre. Coup de chance, Steve débarqua pour lui faire la morale juste au bon moment. Aucun soupçon de vert sur la peau de Banner. Impressionnant.

« Vous êtes dingue ? », demanda Steve et Tony répondit du tac au tac.

« Le jury délibère. » Il se retourna vers un Bruce maintenant vaguement souriant. Tony s'attribua également le mérite de l'absence visible de tension. « Quelle maîtrise, c'est quoi votre secret ? » Il n'y avait personne dans le monde pour qui Tony ait plus de respect à ce moment-là. Bruce Banner était non seulement un esprit brillant, mais maîtrisait également un pouvoir qui pourrait probablement donner à Loki et Thor du fil à retordre.

« Tout est-il une plaisanterie pour vous ? » Steve se conduisait toujours comme le brave petit capitaine malgré la totale absence d'attention de Tony.

« Tout ce qui est drôle. » Tony feignit de ne pas avoir entendu Bruce rire dans sa barbe. Le capitaine « je me mêle de tout » accusait Tony de mettre tout le monde en danger et c'était risible, car Tony était-il le seul _à regarder _ici ? Bruce contrôlait ce truc. Chocs, tension, tout, et il n'avait même pas tiqué. Son seul malaise semblait venir des gens qui le traitaient alternativement comme une petite chose fragile et comme une chose à contrôler, et Tony savait très bien ce que cela faisait.

Tony donna des conseils avisés pour la frime et Steve s'agita comme une mère poule. Opération : Détourner les Soupçons Ailleurs. Fury était une bonne option. Tony pourrait utiliser quelques esprits supplémentaires pour l'aider à comprendre tous les petits secrets du SHIELD. « Fury est un espion. Capitaine, c'est _l'_espion. » Tony jeta une myrtille dans sa bouche et désigna Bruce. « Ça le travaille aussi, pas vrai ? »

Bruce tenta de se dérober mais Steve insista et, après avoir tergiversé, Bruce soupira. « Vous voulez illuminer toute l'humanité, c'est ce que Loki a dit à Fury à propos du cube. »

« Je l'ai entendu. »

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il parlait de vous. » Bruce désigna Tony. Non seulement il était méfiant, mais il réfléchissait aussi activement. Où était cet homme pendant tout ce temps ? Cela pourrait sembler condescendant de tapoter la tête de Bruce, alors Tony choisit plutôt de partager sa nourriture avec lui en signe de solidarité et d'encouragement. « Même si Barton n'a rien dit à Loki à propos de la tour, elle a fait la une des infos. »

« La Tour Stark ? » Steve sembla avoir du mal à voir le lien avant que ses lèvres ne s'incurvent légèrement. « Cette espèce d'horrible- », le sourire s'effaça quand Tony se retourna « bâtiment de New York ? »

La conversation reprit, mais Tony ne cessa pas de regarder Steve, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les façons subtiles dont il pourrait faire payer Steve pour ce commentaire. Son ego se regonfla cependant en entendant les compliments impartiaux sur sa tour, et Tony simplifia pour Steve. Bien sûr, le soldat ne savait rien du travail de Tony dans le domaine de l'énergie quand il était trop occupé à s'isoler.

« Alors, pourquoi le SHIELD ne l'a-t-il pas impliqué dès le départ dans le projet Tesseract ? Pourquoi s'occuper d'énergie si ce n'est pas leur spécialité ? » Que des questions valables et, d'après ce qu'il entendait, quelque chose qui préoccupait aussi Bruce.

Tony sortit son StarkPhone pour vérifier les progrès de JARVIS dans le piratage des données confidentielles du SHIELD. Steve semblait consterné, mais franchement, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Capitaine coinços n'acceptait même pas la nourriture qu'on lui proposait. Steve exposa ses propres théories, naïves mais ayant le mérite d'exister, et bien sûr donna ses ordres. Ouais, Tony Stark ne les suivit pas.

« Et c'est si important le style ? »

Un autre atteinte au style de Tony? Pour la troisième fois en trois minutes ? Eh bien, si Steve voulait jouer à ça, Tony pouvait certainement rivaliser. « Parmi les personnes présentes, laquelle a) porte un costume moulant flashy qui b) ne sert pas à grand chose. »

« Steve », Bruce tenta de désamorcer les choses. « Rassurez-moi, tout cela ne vous perturbe pas trop ? »

L'expression de Steve était partagée, mais ses instincts et son sens profond de la loyauté envers une organisation qui ne l'avait pas méritée l'emportaient sur l'intelligence que Tony savait cachée sous ces couches de devoir et d'honneur. « Trouvez le cube », dit-il avant de sortir.

La déception faisait rage chez Tony, mais cela se voyait à peine extérieurement. Il aurait dû y être habitué maintenant, mais il était toujours déprimant de voir de bons combattants rejoindre le mauvais côté. Cela signifiait que Tony devrait un jour se battre contre lui et il n'hésiterait pas à faire ce qu'il devrait faire pour vaincre. Steve pouvait bien maintenant voir Tony comme une nuisance, un autre cerveau dans un laboratoire, un moyen d'arriver à leurs fins, tout comme Howard Stark l'avait été, mais il n'en serait pas éternellement ainsi. Tony supposait qu'il devrait profiter de ce minimum de civilité entre eux avant que tout ne vole en éclats. Parce que cela allait voler en éclats et il en serait l'unique responsable.

Cachant sa frustration, Tony retourna au travail, ayant besoin de ça pour l'aider à se concentrer sur ses propres objectifs.

Il finit toutefois par exprimer son irritation à voix haute et Bruce lui prêta une oreille étonnamment attentive. « Il n'a pas tort au sujet de Loki. Il a une longueur d'avance sur nous », dit Bruce.

« Tout ce qu'il a, c'est de la dynamite de chez Acme », répondit Tony, traversant le laboratoire vers son propre matériel. « Ça va lui exploser au visage. Et je serai là quand ça arrivera. » Loki était puissant, sans aucun doute, mais il jouait encore trop avec le feu pour s'en sortir au mieux sans brûlures au deuxième degré.

« Ouais, je lirai ça dans la presse. » Bruce fit passer un scan sur l'écran de Tony. Peut-être Bruce fuirait-il. L'éventualité la plus probable était que Hulk ferait jouer ses muscles et Tony n'eut pas peur de le dire. Un rire amer échappa au scientifique comme il évoquait sa « condition » avec rien que du mépris pour elle. « Je m'expose. Les nerfs à vif. »

Tony n'était pas partant pour échanger leurs sentiments respectifs, ce n'était pas ce dont il s'agissait ici. C'était davantage « partageons nos histoires sur les choses qui auraient dû nous tuer mais qui nous ont sauvé la vie ». Les éclats d'obus maintenus à distance par le réacteur ark implanté dans sa poitrine entraient définitivement dans cette catégorie. « Ce petit cercle de lumière fait désormais partie de moi », se confia-t-il, « il n'y a pas que l'armure. » Il se pencha vers l'écran mais ne tint pas compte des données pour plutôt se concentrer sur Bruce. « C'est un horrible privilège. » Autant il l'avait détesté, il était une partie de lui maintenant.

« Mais _vous_ pouvez le contrôler. »

« Parce que j'ai appris. »

Bruce secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre au travail. « C'est la différence. »

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas que Bruce avait le contrôle sur le Hulk maintenant et qu'il manquait juste de confiance pour le réaliser. Il vivait dans la peur de cette bête à l'intérieur de lui et détestait la compagnie de ceux qui savaient ce qui évoluait sous la surface mouvante et lui lançaient inévitablement des regards noirs ou celle des gens qui n'en avaient aucune idée et avec qui il devait se montrer encore plus prudent pour éviter le déclic. Tony n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et il allait le prouver.

« Hé », il balaya toutes les distractions sur le côté de l'écran, « Je crois avoir tout lu sur votre accident. Un rayonnement gamma aussi fort aurait dû vous tuer. »

Bruce semblait incrédule et hésitant à seulement parler de sa malédiction ou de l'événement qui l'avait provoquée. « L'Autre m'a sauvé la vie ? Belle hypothèse. Sauvé pour quoi ? »

Même Tony ne le savait pas précisément. Contrairement à son ego, il ne possédait pas toutes les connaissances des univers connus et inconnus. Au lieu de se montrer sarcastique avec Bruce, Tony sourit. « On le découvrira. »

« Peut-être que vous le regretterez. »

« Ou peut-être pas. » Tony était sûr que Bruce ne le regretterait pas.

**xXx**

Ils s'installèrent un moment dans un silence confortable, Bruce concentré sur sa tâche pendant que Tony allait d'écran en écran, modifiant les paramètres du scanner ici et là, ajoutant quelques programmes supplémentaires dans les systèmes de SHIELD là où il pouvait les planquer en toute discrétion. Si Bruce remarqua que Tony avait implanté des puces pour qu'elles s'infiltrent profondément dans le codage du SHIELD dès que Tony aurait fini de tout décrypter, eh bien, le scientifique n'en fit pas mention. Comme il le reconnaissait, il se méfiait aussi.

Quand ils entamèrent une nouvelle conversation, le soleil se levait, Dieu seul savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient dormi, et Tony était fatigué de filtrer tout ce qu'il avait en tête. « Alors, tant que nous sommes là », Tony était assis les jambes croisées sur une table avec un écran face à lui, « J'en appelle à votre cerveau. »

Bruce ne leva pas les yeux de son travail, incitant silencieusement Tony à continuer.

« Un dieu banni, tombe de l'espace, atterrit ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre réussit à se constituer une armée, et, entre tous les mondes, il veut gouverner le nôtre ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi s'interroger sur quelqu'un dont la raison a de toute évidence volé en éclats avant d'être foulée aux pieds ? » Il revint à la tablette qu'il avait en main. « Ses actions ne sont pas logiques. »

« Peut-être le sont-elles et que nous ne les appréhendons simplement pas de la bonne façon. » Un pop-up apparut sur l'écran, refusant à Tony l'accès aux fichiers qu'il tentait de pirater, mais il l'écarta et continua. « Cette armée qu'il se constitue, ils doivent bien avoir un monde à eux quelque part. Un chez eux signifie que les huiles qui commandent les armées en ont confié les rênes à Loki pour une raison précise, mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ici ? S'il existe d'autres royaumes et d'autres mondes, pourquoi choisir la Terre entre tous les lieux possibles ? »

« Parce que... quoi, ils veulent quelque chose présent sur Terre ? Envoyez Loki et il sera tenu pour responsable si les choses tournent mal. S'il réussit, ils auront ce qu'ils cherchent, et s'attribueront le mérite de la victoire. »

« Donc, la question est de savoir ce qu'ils veulent de la Terre. Qu'y a-t-il de si précieux pour qu'ils réquisitionnent un dieu millénaire pour le voler pour eux ? »

« Il pourrait y avoir un million de choses qu'un extra-terrestre désire. Quelque chose que nous n'aurions peut-être même pas encore trouvé. » Bruce secoua la tête, déposant la tablette et se levant pour jeter encore un œil sur le sceptre. « On peut s'interroger sur les motifs d'un homme brisé ayant la puissance d'un dieu et un penchant pour le mal. »

« Vous vous rapprochez, Doc, mais vous êtes encore loin du compte. »

« Pourquoi _vous_ interroger sur lui ? »

Tony regarda vers Bruce. « Parce que Loki est clairement intelligent. Un artiste dans son genre. Ce qui s'est passé à Stuttgart était violent, mais c'était le chaos parfait et je doute que Barton ait eu quelque chose à y voir. Non, Stuttgart, ce coup monté était une déclaration, cela avait du style. »

_Et c'est si important le style, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les mots étaient un peu trop familiers, et même Tony cligna des yeux et fit temporairement silence en les reconnaissant. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres raisons pour que Loki et lui se provoquent si facilement l'un l'autre. Ils étaient terriblement semblables à certains égards et cela n'avaient pas échappé à l'attention de Tony, mais il réalisait désormais tout ce qu'ils avaient vraiment en commun depuis « Papa ne m'aimait pas » jusqu'à leur tempérament flamboyant. Dommage que Loki soit à peu près aussi fiable qu'un serpent et tout aussi difficile à retenir. Il essaya de repousser la révélation, mais il était un peu tard et le visage de Bruce disait assez qu'il avait lui aussi relevé les similitudes. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. « Stuttgart c'était Loki, la domination du monde, non. Il y a quelque chose de caché ici. Chez Loki comme chez le SHIELD. » Tony esquiva et redirigea son attention sur le SHIELD quand un autre fichier lui refusa l'accès. Sourcils froncés, il sortit son StarkPhone et procéda à quelques ajustements avant que l'avertissement de sécurité ne disparaisse de l'écran suspendu et Tony put continuer à travailler sur le prochain niveau de pare-feux. « Quelqu'un a un cœur sous le plancher* ou un méchant alien le menace d'infamie quelque part. »

« Peut-être que Loki n'agit pas sous la contrainte. »

« Vous croyez l'histoire de Point Break sur Loki ? Être de sa famille ne veut pas dire qu'ils le connaissent réellement. Thor ne le connaissait clairement pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. » Il attrapa son sac de myrtilles de l'autre côté de la table et avala d'autres baies. « Allez, Bruce, vous avez un esprit analytique. Posez des questions, ne prenez pas les rapports du SHIELD pour pure vérité. Il y a plus de variables dans cette histoire, nous devons les trouver. »

« Nous ? » C'était triste de voir comment Bruce pouvait être sceptique et Tony voulait juste lui montrer à quel point il était sous contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir échappé comme il était calme près de Tony, simplement parce que Tony n'était pas stressé près de Bruce.

« Parfaitement, nous. Nous devons les trouver parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. Tout le monde est trop inquiet à l'idée que vous fassiez votre Hulk out, même si c'est sacrément évident que « l'Autre » vous répond maintenant, et non l'inverse. » L'absolue confiance dans la voix de Tony amena Bruce à dévisager de nouveau Tony. « Quand ils ne s'inquiètent pas à cause de vous, ils s'affairent à savoir si je fais quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé faire. Bien sûr, cette inquiétude est un peu plus justifiée, évidemment. » Il désigna l'écran où tombaient lentement les défenses posées sur chaque fichier sécurisé du SHIELD. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que dès que les fichiers étaient déverrouillés, JARVIS gardait une copie de chacun et les enregistrait sur un serveur plus sûr que les pitoyables procédures du SHIELD en matière de sécurité.

« J'ai entièrement confiance en vous, Dr Banner. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre tous leurs sales petits secrets, c'est bien nous. Cela ne nous prendrait pas trop longtemps si nous conjuguons nos forces. »

Avant que l'homme ne puisse ajouter autre chose, l'écran en face de Tony bipa pour indiquer la fin du décryptage et il pivota de nouveau vers lui. Que diable était la « Phase 2 » et pourquoi était-elle enterrée si profondément dans les fichiers ? « Je pense que nous avons trouvé notre cadeau au fond de la boîte de céréales, Bruce. », sourit-il.

* * *

* Référence au _Cœur révélateur_ d'Edgar Allan Poe


	4. Au milieu des traîtres

Résumé:

Un peu plus de Loki, Tony ne sait à qui diable se rallier, et nous sommes tous d'accord, c'est la merde quand les gens ne disent pas tout ce qu'ils devraient dire.

**N / A :**

**Est-ce moi ou ces chapitres deviennent progressivement plus longs ?**

**Aussi, regarder le film en boucle m'a fait remarquer des petites choses quand j'essaie de les réécrire. Comme Fury parlant des moteurs à Tony avant même que Tony ne mette son armure. COMMENT ? C'est comme si tout le monde avait une oreillette Bluetooth invisible. Y compris Cap. Génial. D'où un magistral travail de réparation de ladite boulette en passant dessus comme une foutue pro. Je vous en prie.**

**Je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger parce que je vous aime.**

* * *

« À quoi jouez-vous, M. Stark ? » Nick Fury n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et il fallait sûrement en blâmer leur actuelle débâcle.

« Euh, je me posais à peu près la même question à votre sujet », rétorqua Tony.

« Vous deviez localiser le Tesseract. »

« Le balayage progresse », l'interrompit Bruce, désignant le coin du labo où était installé l'équipement dédié à la recherche du Tesseract. « L'algorithme cherche la signature et, dès qu'on l'aura, l'endroit s'affichera à un kilomètre près. »

« Ouais, et on vous rendra votre cube les doigts dans le nez. » Tony revint à l'écran en face de lui comme il dévoilait plus d'informations. « C'est quoi la « Phase 2 » ? »

Steve déposa violemment ce qui ressemblait à l'équivalent d'un mortier sur la table au centre de la pièce. « En « Phase 2 », le SHIELD se sert du cube pour fabriquer des armes. Désolé, l'informatique est un peu trop lente pour moi. »

Tony sourit. Bien joué, Steve. Finalement, il y avait des avantages à être sur l'héliporteur. Rencontrer Bruce, implanter un nouveau codage dans les systèmes du SHIELD, voler des fichiers sécurisés, retourner le super soldat... Loki aurait intérêt à le récompenser pour cela. Tony pouvait dire qu'il avait d'ores et déjà bien mérité le Tesseract.

Fury tenta en vain de minimiser leur découverte, genre « nous réunissons toutes les informations disponibles », mais il choisit le mauvais moment, JARVIS s'étant enfoncé plus profondément dans les fichiers de la Phase 2 et en retirait une toute nouvelle pépite. Tony se laissa glisser de la table et l'interrompit, retournant l'écran pour le montrer aux personnes présentes. « Je suis désolé, Nick, qu'est-ce que vous mentiez ? » Les schémas sur l'écran étaient clairement des instructions pour construire une nouvelle arme.

« J'ai eu tort, colonel. » Steve ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'image même du super soldat. « Le monde n'a pas changé. »

Natasha entra avec Thor et Bruce s'en prit à elle. « Vous étiez au courant de ça ? » Natasha eut bien les choses d'essayer de dire à Bruce de s'écraser, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses et Bruce rit amèrement.

« Loki vous manipule », dit elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait, vous aussi ? » Bruce était peut-être la seule personne que Tony connaisse qui n'hésitait pas à rembarrer la Veuve.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu ici parce que je vous ai fait les yeux doux. »

« Oui, et je ne partirai pas d'ici parce que vous avez vos nerfs, ma jolie. » Bruce retourna l'écran et regarda Fury et Natasha, la colère montant progressivement dans sa voix. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le SHIELD veut se servir du Tesseract pour construire des armes de destruction massive. » Tony se releva, observant l'ensemble de la scène et attendant de voir l'aveu sur le visage des agents du SHIELD. Natasha était difficile à déchiffrer, mais Fury portait ses sentiments comme un étendard.

« À cause de lui », dit Fury en désignant Thor et tout le monde s'arrêta. Le dieu semblait le plus confus de tous. « L'an dernier, la terre a reçu un visiteur d'une autre planète qui, dans sa folie vengeresse, a rasé une petite ville. » Tony était au courant, le dossier sur Thor était très complet et il avait également trouvé quelques informations supplémentaires en creusant dans les fichiers du SHIELD, mais il feignit la surprise pour les autres. « Nous avons appris que non seulement nous n'étions pas seuls, mais que nous étions désespérément, _ridiculement_ sous-armés. »

« Mon peuple ne demande qu'à être en paix avec votre planète. » Même le dieu semblait offensé et Tony ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher quand un grand gouvernement tentait de rejeter la responsabilité de leurs conneries sur le dos de Thor.

« Mais vous n'êtes sûrement seuls là-haut ? Et vous êtes loin d'être l'unique menace. Le monde se remplit d'adversaires impossibles à affronter et à contrôler », déclara ostensiblement Fury et il lui fallut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comme vous contrôliez le cube ? », demanda Steve.

« Votre projet pour le Tesseract est sûrement ce qui a attiré Loki, ainsi que ses alliés », ajouta Thor. « C'est le signal pour tous les royaumes que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre supérieure. »

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment marrant.

« Vous nous avez forcé la main. » Fury croyait-il vraiment aux conneries qu'il débitait ? « Il a fallu qu'on trouve un moyen de- »

« Une force de dissuasion nucléaire », l'interrompit Tony, les nerfs à vif. « C'est toujours la meilleure façon de calmer tout le monde. » Cela devenait indécemment incontrôlable. Le SHIELD était responsable de sa propre folie et personne d'autre ne devrait avoir à assumer cela.

Fury retourna son attention vers Tony. « Veuillez-me rappeller comment vous avez fait fortune, Stark. »

Steve passa la vitesse supérieure, mais les mots qui passèrent ses lèvres furent parfaitement importuns. « Je suis sûr que si Stark fabriquait encore des armes, nous serions jusqu'au cou- »

« Attendez, une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle plus que de moi ? » Qu'arrivait-il à ces connards de va-t-en-guerre du SHIELD ?

« D'habitude vous aimez ça. » Les fausses excuses de Steve firent que ce qui n'était auparavant qu'un faible murmure dans la tête de Tony lui hurlait maintenant d'aller lui faire ravaler ces mots.

« Je pensais les humains plus évolués que cela. »

« On croit rêver, est-ce qu'on vient sur votre planète pour tout faire sauter ? » Fury poursuivit, mais l'attention de Tony était polarisée sur Monsieur Étoiles.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est insensé, non ? » Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent alors que Steve lui retournait son regard, mâchoire crispée. « Qu'est ce qui vous dérange tant chez moi ? Je suis curieux. » _Allez, avoue, Steve. __Ou est-ce juste le balai que tu as dans le cul qui te rend irritable ?_

« Captain America est sous observation ? », dit Bruce et il capta l'attention de Tony pour un bref instant.

« Attendez, vous êtes sur la liste ? » Tony se retourna vers Steve avec amusement tandis que sa voix intérieure l'aiguillonnait sur _vas-y, vas-y, vas-y_. « Avant ou après les abeilles en colère ? »

« Stark, que Dieu me vienne en aide, à la prochaine plaisanterie- », le menaça Steve, mais Tony l'interrompit.

« Menace ! Menace verbale, tous aux abris ! »

« Vous devriez témoigner un peu de respect. »

« Respecter quoi ? » Respecter Steve ? Jamais, par l'enfer. C'était le gars que son père avait idolâtré, c'était le gars avec qui Howard Stark avait passé plus de temps qu'avec son propre fils, c'était Steve Rogers, le gamin maigrichon de Brooklyn qui aurait dû passer son existence à ramasser de la ferraille s'il n'y avait pas eu des scientifiques comme le Dr Erskine et Howard Stark. Si quelqu'un devait faire preuve d'un peu de respect ici, ce devait bien être le gars qui ne serait plus en vie s'il n'y avait pas eu le père de Tony.

La conversation tendue dégénéra en dispute, la dispute dégénéra en insultes minables et tout ce que chacun pouvait trouver à dire pour porter sur les nerfs des autres. Celui qui finit par hausser la voix pour couvrir le vacarme fut - sans surprise - Thor. « Vous parlez de contrôle, mais vous ne songez qu'au chaos. » Il était vraiment du genre effrayant quand il était en colère, mais franchement, tout le monde dans cette salle devenait dangereux quand ils se mettaient en colère et Thor était juste un parmi d'autres.

« En fait, on est quoi ? Une équipe ? » Bruce était tendu, sa colère plus cachée sous la surface, mais exprimée ouvertement. « Non, non, non, on est un composé chimique qui provoque le chaos. On est une bombe à retardement. » Hulk n'était pas le problème ici, mais bien ce rassemblement hétéroclite de furieux egos réunis dans une même pièce.

« Vous, éloignez-vous de moi », prévint une nouvelle fois Nick et Tony en eut assez.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de péter un peu les plombs ? » Juste pour énerver Steve un peu plus, Tony mit une main sur l'épaule du super soldat, mais, à peine l'avait-il touché que Steve repoussait sa main.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Ne me provoquez pas ! »

L'espace d'un instant, sa colère aveugle maîtrisée à grand peine, Tony fut silencieux. « Plus vous m'en empêcherez, plus j'en aurais envie. » Il baissa la voix mais Steve eut un sourire ironique et se rapprocha, décrivant des cercles autour de Tony.

« Ouais, vous jouez au dur sous votre armure. » Ce fut uniquement parce qu'un acte irréfléchi aurait fait sauter sa couverture que Tony ne balança pas un coup de poing bien mérité dans la mâchoire du rat de laboratoire. « Si on vous l'enlève, vous êtes quoi ? »

« Un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire. » Toutes choses que Steve ne pourrait jamais seulement rêver devenir.

« Je connais des gars sans rien de tout cela qui en valent dix comme vous. J'ai vu ce que vous faites. Le seul pour qui vous vous battez vraiment, c'est vous. » Pour qui d'autre Tony aurait-il pu se battre ? Pepper était la seule qui ne l'ait pas encore trahi. Tous les autres étaient venus, l'avaient volé, volé ses armes, volé le réacteur ark jusque dans sa poitrine, volé ses armures... Pour quoi d'autre diable pourrait-il se battre ? « Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier », continua Steve, « couché sur des barbelés pour que d'autres soldats rampent sur vous. »

Ah, bien sûr. Steve était mieux que les autres parce qu'il se sacrifierait plutôt que de prendre cinq secondes pour trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde, lui compris. Comment Tony avait-il ne pas le remarquer. « Non, moi je couperais les barbelés. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Steve était tout sauf amusé. « Toujours une pirouette. Vous savez, vous n'êtes peut-être pas une menace, mais évitez de vous faire passer pour un héros. »

Depuis quand Tony se comportait-il comme un héros ? Bien au contraire, il se voyait comme une menace. Il prenait constamment les choses en main, il volait et se battait autour du monde, refusait de céder sa technologie, avait tué son père adoptif, quand avait-il agi _autrement_ que comme une menace ? « Un héros ? Comme vous ? » Cela sonna plus malveillant qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il se rapprocha de Steve et regarda le soldat les yeux dans les yeux, indifférent à leur différence de taille. « Vous êtes une expérience de laboratoire, Rogers. Tout de ce qui fait de vous un type exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille. »

« Mettez votre armure, allons faire quelques rounds. »

La colère de Tony s'atténua très légèrement, suffisamment pour remettre ses idées au clair alors que Thor riait. « Vous êtes tellement mesquins. Et grotesques. »

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, jusqu'à devenir stridents et monocordes, à la limite du douloureux. Tony se frotta les yeux du dos de la main, essayant de se ressaisir alors que les autres parlaient tous en même temps. Fury ordonna à Natasha d' «escorter » Bruce, mais il ne put finir sa phrase avant que Bruce ne l'interrompe.

« Où ? Vous avez loué ma chambre. »

« La cellule n'était là qu'au cas où- »

« Au cas où il aurait fallu me tuer. Eh bien, je regrette, j'ai essayé, on ne peut pas. » Personne ne parlait, Bruce ne semblait même pas gêné ou honteux de parler de ça. Plus que jamais, Tony voulait tendre la main à Bruce, lui offrir l'amitié dont le scientifique avait tant besoin, dont ils avaient peut-être tous deux besoin, mais il resta là où il était. « Je touchais le fond », expliqua Bruce, « J'ai décidé d'en finir. Alors, je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l'Autre l'a carrément recrachée. Alors, je suis passé à autre chose, je me suis consacré à aider mon prochain. Je m'en sortais _bien_. Jusqu'à ce que vous me rameniez dans cette espèce de cirque en mettant tout le monde en danger. »

Il repartit en direction de la table, les yeux toujours rivés sur les visages dans la pièce alors que ses mains semblaient bouger de leur propre volonté. « Vous voulez connaître mon secret, agent Romanoff ? Vous voulez savoir comment je garde mon calme ? » Il saisit le sceptre et le retira de son support. Les deux agents du SHIELD posèrent la main sur leur arme comme pendant que Tony paniquait intérieurement. Ce qui se passerait s'ils tiraient sur Bruce était évident et ils n'avaient pas besoin que Hulk se mette à galoper dans le coin. Bruce avait normalement le contrôle sur Hulk, mais là, il luttait visiblement.

« Dr Banner », Steve prit la parole, d'un ton égal et ferme. « Posez le sceptre. »

Le visage de Bruce se figea et il regarda vers le sceptre comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était là. Une sonnerie retentit à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde et Bruce reposa le sceptre. « Désolé, les enfants, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous verrez mon numéro », dit-il en sortant du cercle pour vérifier les scanners, laissant Tony jurer intérieurement pour ne pas avoir saboter les recherches mieux que cela.

« Je pourrais être rapidement sur place », proposa aimablement Tony.

« Le Tesseract appartient à Asgard. Cela dépasse les humains », dit Thor, mais Tony aurait aimé le voir essayer de voler le cube de nouveau.

Quand Tony tenta de franchir la porte, Steve le retint par le bras. « Vous n'irez pas seul ! »

Tony le repoussa. « Vous allez m'en empêcher ? »

« Mettez l'armure, on verra bien », répéta-t-il. Tony sentit le défi contenu dans ses mots, et l'accepta.

« Je tabasse les vieux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Mettez l'armure », redit encore Steve.

« C'est pas vrai. » Bruce regardait avec horreur, la bouche ouverte, l'emplacement du Tesseract sur le bout de la langue, quand l'incendie éclata au centre de la salle et que six corps furent projetés à travers le verre et contre les murs avant de se retrouver, douloureux et désorientés, au sol.

« Mettez l'armure. » La voix de Steve avait maintenant une intonation différente. Plus de défi, plus de répugnance, juste une reconnaissance tacite que Tony était pour le moment indispensable. Ils sortirent en titubant et coururent dans le couloir, les mains de Steve dans le dos de Tony pour l'aider à rester debout.

« On dirait que Barton est arrivé ! » Tony réussit dans la panique générale à se traîner jusqu'à la soute où était entreposée son armure.

« Je savais que Loki avait été trop facile à attraper ! »

« Un bon point pour vous, Rogers, vous avez compris. Cela ne nous a pas beaucoup aidé pourtant, non ? »

Steve lui décocha un regard assassin, mais en resta là tandis qu'ils slalomaient entre les débris et les agents pour évaluer et réparer les dégâts.

Le soldat n'avait peut-être qu'un seul but, mais l'esprit de Tony recommençait déjà à traiter détails et résultats, possibilités et probabilités. Décrypter les motivations de Loki était à peu près aussi productif que de questionner Steve sur la culture pop, mais Tony pouvait constater les faits et faire ses déductions.

Fait : Loki voulait être sur l'héliporteur. L'aide de Tony était souhaitable mais pas indispensable, ça c'était plus une supposition basée sur le fait que Loki était un dieu et aurait tout aussi bien pu en découdre avec le Cap et abandonner quand il aurait commencé à s'ennuyer. Fait : avec Tony à bord, la recherche du Tesseract pouvait être contrôlée et / ou sabotée. Fait : « assister » Bruce sur le cube plaçait Tony dans le laboratoire avec le Dr Banner au moment de l'explosion. Théorie : l'explosion faisait également fait partie du plan de Loki tout comme son spectacle à Stuttgart était une extravagante distraction. Cela aurait été un crime de cacher tout le temps ce visage derrière un masque, alors bien sûr Tony ne pouvait pas déambuler dans son armure, ce qui le laissait sans défense lors de l'explosion. Fait : Loki n'était pas un idiot, il pouvait relier les pièces du puzzle tout aussi facilement et prévenir Tony si sa vie était en danger.

Conclusion sur la base de ces informations : Loki avait sollicité l'alliance de Tony juste pour le faire monter à bord du vaisseau du SHIELD qu'il savait condamné.

Conclusion : Loki voulait la mort de Tony depuis le début.

Cela aurait dû être un compliment que Tony soit considéré par un dieu comme une menace suffisante pour vouloir sa mort, mais il ne put s'empêcher de goûter la saveur familière de la trahison. Ne pas faire confiance à Loki était une chose, mais Tony avait été loin de s'attendre à une atteinte à sa vie.

Une nouvelle fois, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire croire à Tony que Loki tiendrait sa promesse à Tony et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Le cube était puissant, bien sûr que Loki le voudrait pour lui-même. Régner sur la Terre avait peut-être été son but tout ce temps. Peut-être que l'histoire des sévices subis chez les Chitauri était un mensonge. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne pouvait pas croire un mot de ce que le dieu lui avait dit. Bordel, il ne pouvait plus croire en quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Voilà ce que Tony avait obtenu pour avoir fait confiance au Dieu des mensonges : se faire royalement baiser et être passé à ça de se faire tuer. S'il ne retrouvait pas son armure et ne stoppait pas la chute du vaisseau, il mourrait, comme tout le monde à bord. Le SHIELD, il n'en avait rien à carrer, mais il voulait garder Bruce en vie. Même si Hulk était indestructible, il aimait suffisamment le gars pour se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

_«__ Le moteur n° 3 est hors service. __» _Tony entendit l'annonce de l'agent Hill avant qu'un long silence s'installe. « _Il faut que quelqu'un sorte le réparer d'urgence.__»_ Eh bien, devinez qui allait se porter volontaire pour ce travail ?

_« __Stark, vous avez entendu ?__»_

Surprise, surprise.

« Je m'en charge. » Tony partait déjà et rétablissait les commandes à distance de l'armure. « Moteur trois, je vous y rejoins », dit-il au soldat qui se précipitait. Le Mark VI revint à la vie et il l'enfila aussi rapidement que possible.

Steve l'attendait quand Tony arriva au moteur endommagé. Il lança les diagnostics à partir des plans qu'il avait récupérés dans les dossiers du SHIELD, ce qui devrait fonctionner, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas, ce qui devait être fait tout de suite. « Tâchez d'accéder au panneau de contrôle moteur et dites-moi quels relais sont en position de surcharge. » Il montra à Steve l'endroit où il devait aller avant de sortir quelques débris de son chemin et de passer dans un puits à l'intérieur de l'aile qui devrait le conduire directement aux rotors. « Ça ressemble à quoi là-dedans ? »

_« Ça a l'air alimenté __par une certaine forme d'électricité. __»_ Cap semblait irrité et Tony soupira.

« Ouais, c'est pas faux. » _Mais je m'attendais à un peu plus d'aide de votre part._ Tony eut donc à expliquer dans les moindres détails à quoi les relais étaient censés ressembler pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin en explosant des quantités incroyables de débris. Steve confirma finalement qu'ils étaient intacts au moment où Tony passait à travers les pales immobiles et que les diagnostics clignotaient sur son écran. Nettoyer les rotors ne serait pas suffisant, ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour les remettre en mouvement. Steve rappela gentiment à quel point c'était dangereux comme si le HUD ne le lui avait pas déjà dit et il suggéra une alternative.

« L'unité de contrôle du stator peut inverser la polarité le temps de déconnecter la maglev et ça devrait- »

_«__ Vous parlez quelle langue ! __»_

Bon Dieu, Rogers. Comment cet homme pouvait-il survivre au quotidien ? « Vous voyez ce levier rouge ? Il va ralentir les rotors, ça me laissera le temps de dégager. Restez près de lui. Attendez mes ordres. » C'était au moins une chose pour laquelle Steve était doué.

La grande plaque coincée dans les turbines dût être découpée au laser, mais tomba assez facilement après une solide poussée. Le temps était cependant compté, l'héliporteur pencha fortement sur le côté, ce qui signifiait qu'un des autres moteurs doivent avoir lâché. Génial. C'était soit relancer celui-ci ou laisser tous ceux encore à bord s'écraser violemment au sol. Pas de stress, Tony.

_« __Stark, nous perdons de l'altitude __»__,_ l'informa Fury car clairement Tony n'avait pas remarqué le grand vaisseau qui s'inclinait vers sa petite personne ni le HUD affichant en grand 4200 mètres ni le chiffre chutant rapidement.

Il poussa contre le rotor jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouger au-delà des côtés endommagés et des plaques de métal froissées. Il bougeait, mais pas assez vite. Il prit une grande inspiration, rentra les épaules et poussa aussi fort qu'il le put en dépit des avertissements clignotant sur l'écran en face de lui. Tony était à peu près sûr que c'était plus risqué que ses vols habituels. D'habitude il ne poussait pas assez fort pour menacer de surcharger ses systèmes de propulsion. « Capitaine, le levier. » Le plus tôt possible. Toute une série de mises en garde contre le voile noir et la chute libre s'afficha en lettres rouges sur le HUD.

_« Il faut me laisser une minute ici !__»_

Tony n'avait même pas quinze secondes.

« Le levier. _D'urgence._ »

La turbine accéléra jusqu'à ce que Tony ne puisse plus exercer aucune pression sur elle. Pire encore, elle arriva devant lui. L'espace de quelques secondes, son dos toucha le rotor derrière lui, il glissa, fut envoyé sous les rotors, métal contre métal et dégringola pendant ce qui furent les plus longues secondes de sa vie. Cap devait enfin avoir compris qu'il devait abaisser le levier puisque Tony sortit, même s'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser en vol. Il était sacrément chanceux de pouvoir encore voler.

La raison du retard de Steve devint évidente quand Tony arriva pour trouver un soi-disant agent du SHIELD essayant de tuer l'assistant de Tony. Dans un effort pour atterrir avant que ses stabilisateurs ne se bloquent à nouveau et éviter à Steve de mourir malencontreusement, Tony fila et plaqua l'agent à terre pour se retrouver sur le dos à côté de lui quelques secondes avant que le HUD ne rende l'âme. Telle fut la fin du Mark VI.

Quand Steve descendit, Tony était toujours au sol, ôtant son casque. « C'était amusant. Ne le refaisons _plus_ jamais, d'accord ? »

« Vous avez relancé les rotors. Et probablement sauvé quelques centaines d'agents du SHIELD sur ce vaisseau », dit Steve en tendant la main pour aider Tony. Se surprenant lui-même, Tony la saisit et s'appuya sur lui pour se remettre debout.

« Je me suis sauvé aussi, pas vrai ? » Tony sourit et même si Steve secouait la tête, le léger sourire sur le visage du soldat ne lui échappa pas. Le ridicule plaît toujours.

Steve sauta vers le plat-bord pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la rive où ils avaient été si près de s'écraser, mais Tony n'eut pas l'occasion de demander à Steve ce qu'il cherchait.

_« __Agent Coulson à terre. __» T_ony détesta que la voix de Fury soit si claire, si elle ne l'avait pas été, il aurait pu s'illusionner en pensant avoir mal entendu. Quelqu'un annonça qu'une équipe médicale était en route, mais il était trop tard. « _C'est fini »__, dit_ Fury et pour un moment, Tony fut à court de mots et de pensées.

Il resta calme en retirant l'armure endommagée, ne fit rien d'autre qu'inspirer et expirer en se rendant sur le pont, même ses petites querelles avec Steve pour une fois mises de côté. Fury attendait leur arrivée, seuls le playboy et le super soldat prirent place à la table alors que Fury restait debout. La Veuve était à l'infirmerie avec un Clint en voie de rétablissement, Bruce avait fait son Hulk out et attaqué à la fois Thor et un avion de chasse avant de tomber quelque part sur Terre, Thor avait disparu avec la cage qui avait emprisonné Loki, et pour couronner le tout, Loki avait disparu. _A__vec le sceptre._

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un stratagème et Tony avait fait exactement ce que Loki attendait. Combien de fois encore Tony aurait-il confiance en quelqu'un qui finissait par le poignarder dans le dos avant de comprendre ? Personne n'était sûr. Ni le SHIELD, ni ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, ni les méchants. Où diable était la place de Tony dans ce monde abandonné de Dieu ?

Fury balança une série de cartes éclaboussées de sang sur la table. Celles de Phil, Tony le savait. Des cartes de collection. Il lui avait fallu des années pour recueillir les reliques de son héros. Le SHIELD était plein de salauds, mais Phil avait gagné le rare respect de Tony au fil des ans. L'agent était des plus coriaces et était le seul agent que Tony connaisse qui se démarquait par sa personnalité unique. Des cartes à échanger Captain America, un goût pour Supernanny et une capacité à menacer tout en gardant le visage le plus impassible que Tony ait jamais vu. Un agent qui avait toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres comme s'il se souvenait d'une blague mais la gardait pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ce genre de sortie.

Le directeur continua avec les détails inutiles sur ce qu'ils n'avaient plus : plus de communications, plus l'emplacement du Tesseract, deux de leurs champions dans la nature. Il reconnut leur projet de se constituer un arsenal grâce au Tesseract, mais affirma que ce n'était pas là qu'ils avaient vraiment placé leur foi. « Il y avait un projet », dit Fury. « Stark est au courant. »

Tony se moqua en silence, regarda au loin parce qu'il savait exactement ce que Fury allait révéler et Tony connaissait la musique.

« L'Initiative Avengers. L'idée était de réunir un jour un groupe de personnes hors du commun pour voir si elles pouvaient faire encore mieux. Pour voir si elles pouvaient faire équipe à notre demande, afin de livrer des batailles qu'on ne pourrait remporter seuls. Phil Coulson est mort sans jamais cesser de croire en cette idée. En héros. »

Tony se leva et sortit sans un mot, laissant Fury culpabiliser Steve un peu plus. Il en avait assez de se plier à leurs exigences, assez de cette manipulation permanente, assez d'être enrôlé dans des choses dans lesquelles il ne devrait pas être impliqué, parce que quelqu'un jouait avec ses émotions. Tony n'était pas sans cœur, mais il était fatigué. Chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal et cela n'allait pas s'arranger s'il allait trouver Loki pour obtenir vengeance. Évidemment, le dieu avait le dessus et il en jouait pour brûler les ponts.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tony se retrouva dans la zone de détention, les yeux fixés sur l'espace vide qui avait accueilli la cellule de Loki. C'est là que Steve le retrouva et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Il était marié ? », demanda Steve.

« Non », répondit-il. « Il voyait une violoncelliste, je crois. » Seigneur, devait-il trouver qui c'était ? Devait-il le lui dire ? Ou au SHIELD ? Pepper saurait quoi faire.

« Désolé », dit Steve, mais il ne connaissait pas assez Phil pour que ce soit sincère. « Il avait l'air d'être un type bien. »

Bien ? Était-ce le bon mot ? Non. Tony leva enfin les yeux. « Il a eu tort. »

L'expression pleine de compassion de Steve laissa place à la confusion. « De quoi ? De croire en nous ? »

« Pour affronter Loki à lui seul. » Il s'éloigna du bord, revint vers Steve.

« Il faisait son boulot. »

Tony se moqua ouvertement. « Il était dépassé. » Un milliardaire avec un complexe divin n'était pas la même chose qu'un vrai dieu. « Il aurait dû attendre. Il aurait dû- »

« Parfois, il n'y a pas d'issue, Tony. »

Seigneur, pas encore. Brisant là, Tony s'apprêta à sortir. « Ouais. J'ai déjà entendu ça. »

Cela aurait dû en rester là, mais ce foutu Steve ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Est-ce la première fois que vous perdez un soldat ? »

« _Nous ne sommes_ pas _des soldats __»__, _dit-il, incapable de réprimer sa rage. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme et, même alors, il regarda au loin en prenant la parole. « Je ne réponds pas aux coups de sifflets de Fury. »

« Moi non plus, il a sur les mains autant de sang que Loki. » Au moins Steve avait-il raison sur un point. « Mais on s'en occupera plus tard, on a un travail à terminer. » Encore une fois, retour au boulot. Qu'était-il arrivé au cœur du soldat ? « Loki a besoin d'une source d'énergie. » Tony regarda la tache de sang sur le mur et sentit se tordre ses entrailles. « Si on faisait une liste- »

_C'est ça._ « Il s'en est pris à nous », l'interrompit Tony.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. »

« C'est _ça_ qui importe. Aux yeux _de Loki_, ça importe. » Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Son esprit s'emballait pour établir des connexions et relier les fils à la prise pour que la lumière se fasse. Maintenant, tout lui semblait clair. « Il s'en est pris directement à nous. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'on se sépare. »

« Ouais, diviser pour régner c'est très bien, mais il sait que pour régner, il faut qu'il nous élimine, non ? _Voilà _ce qu'il veut. » Voilà pourquoi Tony devait dégager. Tony voulait le Tesseract, Tony était en lice pour le monde, Tony était sur son chemin. Le SHIELD aussi et, bien sûr, ils allaient faire appel à Hulk et au Cap pour se battre, donc ils devaient disparaître aussi. « Il veut nous battre et il veut qu'on nous voit nous battre... Il veut un public. »

« Ouais. Je l'ai vu faire à Stuttgart. »

« Ouais, c'était une répétition. Sa grande première. Loki est une véritable diva, non? » Tony agitait les mains pour souligner ses paroles, il tressaillait sous l'effet de l'énergie qui le traversait au fur et à mesure qu'il résolvait le puzzle. Steve ne suivait pas aussi aisément que Bruce, mais Tony exposait juste ses idées à voix haute, les laissant venir et les assemblant au fur et à mesure. « Il veut des fleurs, il veut des défilés, un monument qui crève le ciel avec son nom gravé dessus. » Ils s'arrêtèrent et même Steve tilta. Merde. Tony avait même _parlé à _Loki à ce sujet. « Fils de pute. »

« La Tour ? Vous pensez qu'il va à la Tour Stark ? » Steve suivit Tony dans les couloirs. Il devait réparer son armure et retourner là-bas aussi vite que possible. Les Chitauri se répandraient dans la ville dès que le portail serait ouvert et ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. « Peut-il y entrer ? »

Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais Tony ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. « C'est un sorcier, Rogers. Il peut aller n'importe où il veut. »

« Vous devriez renforcer votre sécurité. »

Tony ignora ce qui pouvait ressembler à insulte. « Les pouvoirs de JARVIS sont limités face à la magie. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris ça en compte dans mon système de sécurité. » Ils ne savaient même pas que cela _existait_ jusqu'à l'apparition de Thor l'été dernier. « Pensez-y : quoi de mieux pour m'humilier que d'ouvrir un portail au-dessus de ma tour pour appeler son armée extra-terrestre ? Ça s'apparente à de l'_art_, Rogers. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est important le style. »

Steve prit un drôle d'air et commença à dire quelque chose avant que Tony ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

« Vous voulez des ordres, soldat ? Aller trouver l'agent Romanoff. Voyez si elle peut piloter un de ces jets. Vous aurez besoin de quelque chose pour vous déplacer. Je vais remettre l'armure en état de voler, faites-moi savoir quand vous pourrez décoller, je pars devant voir si je peux arrêter Loki ou le cube. Au cas où je ne pourrais pas, assurez-vous d'être prêts pour la grande bataille. Pensez à eux comme aux nazis de l'espace, Captain. Prenez les meilleurs armes que vous ayez. »

Donner au soldat une tape sur l'épaule, Tony partit de son côté alors que Steve partait dans l'autre sens pour trouver Natasha.

Tony retira des morceaux de son armure et répara le plus urgent mais, s'il avait le choix, il ne lui ferait même pas confiance pour traverser la rue. Elle avait reçu des coups de marteau magique, des éclairs, était passée à travers une turbine, le tout dans les vingt-quatre dernières heures. Sans compter tout ce qu'elle avait ramassé avant. Il devrait faire avec.

Il passa l'armure et prit son envol juste à temps pour entendre Steve dans ses systèmes de communication. Vu l'état de l'armure, sa voix lui arrivait un peu déformée.

_« __Stark, nous décollons. __»_

« Je suis déjà en route, Cap. Rendez-vous à New York. »

Il sortit juste avant le Quinjet et dépassa la navette, la laissant dans son sillage alors qu'il filait vers Manhattan aussi vite que son armure défaillante le lui permettait. C'était atrocement long pour lui alors qu'il était inquiet de la possibilité que le portail soit ouvert et ce ne fut pas un vol particulièrement facile quand les stabilisateurs buguaient toutes les secondes. Au moment où il arriva, heureusement, tout était encore intact sur sa tour et il n'y avait pas de gueules béantes dans l'espace ouvert. Point négatif, JARVIS avait déjà éteint le réacteur Ark mais cela n'avait pas arrêté le Tesseract. Une source d'énergie, bien sûr. La machine était installée en haut de la tour et Selvig la surveillait.

« Déconnectez-le, Dr Selvig », exigea Tony alors que Selvig lui souriait.

« Il est trop tard ! On ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant. Il a quelque chose à nous montrer ! La route d'un nouvel univers ! »

Voilà qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiétant. Puisque couper l'alimentation n'avait pas aidé, que faire ensuite ? Le faire sauter. Comment cela pourrait-il faire du mal ?

Il s'avéra que cela pouvait faire beaucoup de mal quand les répulseurs rebondirent sur la barrière entourant la machine.

_« __Cette barrière est pure énergie. Elle est infranchissable. __»_

« C'est ce que je vois. » Être projeté en arrière faisait une drôle d'impression. « Plan B. » Il regarda en bas pour voir Loki debout sur la plateforme.

_« Monsieur, le Mark VII n'est pas prêt à l'usage. __»_

« Alors laisse tomber le périscope ! Il y a urgence. » Passer d'une armure très endommagée à un modèle à peine testé, génial. Tony se posa sur la plate-forme et les machines le défirent de l'armure alors que Loki le suivait à l'intérieur.

Son instinct de conservation choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'il était seul avec l'homme qui avait voulu sa mort et qu'en plus, il venait de retirer son armure.

C'était une _horrible_ idée.

Loki se montra calme et à l'aise, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers Tony, le sceptre à la main, respirant la confiance, tandis que Tony se glissait dans son personnage. « Vous avez survécu au crash du SHIELD et à la Bête », dit-il, souriant. « Ma confiance n'était pas mal placée. »

« On a été un peu occupé quand Bruce a fait son Hulk out. » Il mit un point d'honneur à l'appeler « Bruce », ayant beaucoup trop de respect pour le scientifique pour l'appeler par son alter ego. « J'ai bien mérité un verre pour cet exploit. Pas vous, Prancer*. Pas quand j'ai fait tout le travail. » Loki hocha la tête, passant alternativement le sceptre d'une main à l'autre. « Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi. » Le dieu leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Vous me vouliez mort, non ? »

« Stark, si je vous voulais mort, vous ne seriez déjà plus qu'une bouillie sanglante tachant le tapis. Pourquoi perdre du temps à vous faire monter sur le vaisseau ? »

« Thor n'est pas mort. Je croyais que vous détestiez ce Musclor blond », fit Tony en se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais Thor mort. » Il haussa élégamment une épaule. « Juste sérieusement blessé. Il n'est pas mon frère, mais j'ai grandi avec ce misérable. Je tiens pour acquis qu'il est assez difficile à tuer. »

« Alors, quoi ? L'explosion sur l'héliporteur, c'était juste histoire de déconner ? »

« Vous avez une armure volante. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous en sortir. Et clairement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. »

« Mais si j'étais mort, vous me pleureriez autant que vous pleureriez le SHIELD et les autres Avengers. » Loki inclina la tête en s'approchant plus près, les sourcils froncés en entendant le nom inconnu. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules avant de se verser un verre.« C'est le nom que nous nous sommes trouvé. Une sorte d'équipe. Genre « les plus grands héros du monde. ».

« Vous vous êtes alliés avec eux. » Le dieu semblait gravement offensé, il paraissait furieux comme si Tony était celui qui avait trahi leur partenariat.

« Ouais, bien, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. »

Lèvres retroussées en un ricanement, Loki tourna les talons, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Tony saisit l'occasion pour attraper ses bracelets derrière le bar et pour les passer aux poignets avant que Loki ne se retourne.

« Vous ne me croyez pas. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. « Mais vous accorderiez votre confiance en ceux qui ne soutiennent votre société uniquement pour pouvoir utiliser votre armure ? Ils vous tourneront le dos dès qu'ils auront cerné vos vraies aspirations. Ensuite, ils se livreront à une chasse à l'homme. »

« Je n'ai pas plus confiance en eux qu'en vous. » Tony baissa la tête et sortit de derrière le bar avec une verre à la main, mais ne descendit pas les marches. Il avait besoin de ces quelques centimètres de plus et de ces quelques mètres de distance pour rester sain d'esprit. Plus près et la rancune qui bouillonnait en lui éclaterait de manière monumentalement stupide. « Désolé, suis-je censé écouter le Dieu des mensonges ? »

L'expression de Loki tourna à l'aigre. « Un menteur convaincant n'est pas forcément incapable de dire aussi la vérité », grogna-t-il, la tension habitant son corps le faisant paraître encore plus grand. « Vous êtes mal placé pour parler de loyauté, M. Stark. Dites-moi, combien sont au courant de vos projets pour le Tesseract ? Votre femme _doit_ être dans le secret. » La grimace de Tony était très parlante et Loki se fendit d'un large sourire. « Qu'ignore-t-elle d'autre ? Je ne suis pas votre unique vilain petit secret, Stark. Je suis juste celui qui vous a filé entre les doigts. »

Tony ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'était avancé. « Non, vous êtes juste une erreur. »

Les yeux verts flamboyèrent et la distance de sécurité entre eux s'évanouit en quelques longues enjambées. Tony grimaça, sentant l'air crépiter quand la magie se concentra autour du sceptre posé sur sa poitrine. « Rappelez-vous ceci, Stark. Je pourrais vous avoir sous mon contrôle avant que vous ayez pu demander grâce. Même l'agent Barton ne pourrait rien me refuser. Je pourrais vous faire vous agenouiller devant moi. » La pointe du sceptre tapa le réacteur avec un bruit métallique et la terreur se répandit à travers son corps, mais rien ne se passa. Loki sourit, abaissant le sceptre. « Estimez-vous heureux, je n'ai aucun désir d'avoir un autre esclave décérébré. »

Foutu _allumeur_.

« Je ne serais pas à vos côté, décérébré ou pas. » Le regard glacial de Loki aurait pu geler Tony sur place. « Vous n'allez pas gagner cette bataille, Loki. Il n'y a aucun trône, aucune version de l'histoire où vous remportez le trophée. Peut-être que votre armée viendra et peut-être qu'elle nous surpassera, mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je m'occuperai de vous, et ce ne sera pas pour vous passer une paire de menottes et vous ramener à votre frère. »

Loki attrapa Tony par la gorge et le jeta au sol sans cérémonie. Il n'avait pas exactement envisagé cette possibilité. « Quand tu veux, JARVIS. » Il finit sur un gémissement et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, Loki l'attrapa à nouveau, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de la mâchoire de l'inventeur. « Menacer un dieu qui tient votre vie entre ses mains est malavisé. » Tony écouta à peine, appelant encore JARVIS. « Vous feriez bien de ne pas refaire la même erreur », siffla Loki.

Tony le vit venir, vit les muscles se bander, mais il ne put l'arrêter. Les films où on voit quelqu'un jeté par la fenêtre ? Tout faux. Le verre brisé entama sa peau tout du long, le sang jaillissant de chaque coupure, mais il ne prêta guère attention à la douleur tant l'adrénaline inondait son organisme. Le sol se précipitait vers lui de plus en plus vite et Tony se mit à douter de la vitesse de sa propre technologie, vu la vitesse à laquelle le sol se pointait.

Il sentit enfin la prise réconfortante de l'armure s'enroulant autour de ses membres, se rétablissant en vol à moins de trois mètres du sol. Les passants sous lui avaient l'air terrifié, mais Tony n'avait pas le temps de présenter des excuses. Une seule chose le préoccupait en ce moment, Loki était encore dans sa tour. Il vola vers la fenêtre et plana devant le trou qu'il venait de créer avec son propre corps. « Ne menacez pas un homme portant une armure. » Loki lui décocha un regard assassin et souleva son sceptre, mais Tony tira avant que le bâton lumineux n'ait eu le temps de rassembler sa magie et Loki fut projeté, dos au sol.

L'ensemble du bâtiment tremblait alors que le ciel semblait se déchirer et Tony tourna le regard pour voir le portail ouvert. Le temps ralentit, quelques secondes bénies de calme avant la tempête quand tout à coup, des dizaines de petits aéroglisseurs arrivèrent et le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. « D'accord ». Le HUD devint rouge comme il chargeait les relevés, passait en revue l'état des armes, des munitions. « L'armée. »

* * *

_Prancer est le titre d'un film dans lequel une petite fille soigne un renne blessé qu'elle pense être l'un des rennes du Père Noël_


	5. Choisis le bon combat, d'accord ?

Résumé:

La bataille pour New York, Tony jure beaucoup, je me fais un petit plaisir avec les headcanons, on perd quelques extraterrestres en route et tout le monde se retrouve à ramasser les morceaux.

**Notes:**

**Je présente à mes lecteurs le chapitre qui m'a détesté pendant deux semaines. Croyez-moi quand je dis que je pourrais écrire un truc énorme juste en listant les choses qui m'ont résisté et tout ce que j'ai enlevé parce que cela ne fonctionnait pas.**

* * *

Loki avait dit que les Chitauri viendraient, mais, quelque part, Tony avait grossièrement sous-estimé la portée de cette « armée extra-terrestre. » Les hovercrafts n'étaient pas sur la liste des choses auxquelles il s'attendait et, bon sang, Loki n'aurait-il pas pu le prévenir ?

Les extra-terrestres n'allaient pas disparaître d'eux-mêmes, Tony se propulsa donc vers le portail, esquivant un tir avant de descendre un appareil d'un coup de répulseur. Une autre esquive, un autre tir, et l'un deux réussit un tir à peu près cadré qui réussit à faire dévier Tony de sa trajectoire. Au tapis en un coup. Ils grouillaient autour de lui, descendant en masse du portail, et il n'en avait même pas intercepté la moitié qu'ils l'avaient dépassé et se déversaient sur la ville. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour verrouiller ses cibles, quelques dizaines de micro-projectiles descendirent un bon nombre de Chitauri dans un feu d'artifice coloré de débris métalliques et d'autres morceaux qui ne provenaient certainement pas de machines.

Affronter tout le campement des Dix Anneaux au cours de son évasion avait été une chose, mais là c'étaient de foutus extra-terrestres sur des engins volants, trop armés, trop nombreux et Tony réalisa rapidement à quel point il était en infériorité numérique.

Natasha débarqua enfin et Tony aurait bien lâché une flopée de jurons en différentes langues quant à leur heure d'arrivée. « Vous vous êtes arrêtés pour manger en route ? », cracha-t-il, insensible au regard meurtrier que lui lançait la Veuve. « Prenez par Park Avenue, je vous les envoie. » Que ces idiots se rendent un peu utiles. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rallié à eux, déjà ? Ah ouais, son alliance précaire avec un super-méchant menteur qui avait mal tourné. Dommage. C'était triste d'en être réduit à s'appuyer sur ce groupe hétéroclite.

Sa vision périphérique perçut Thor et Loki sur le toit de la Tour Stark et Tony n'eut pas honte d'admettre qu'il était toujours du côté de Loki, indépendamment de sa trahison. Thor était une brute, balançant son marteau pour abattre ses ennemis tandis que Loki était tout en grâce et lames tranchantes. Tony avait toujours été opposé à ce que la force prenne le pas sur l'esprit, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il ait misé comme il l'avait fait. Devait-il le reconnaître en public ? Non. Il n'était pas un idiot et n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps en faisant des erreurs stupides.

_« __Monsieur, en voilà d'autres __»__,_ dit Jarvis.

« Bon, ben, on va les garder occupés. » Tony vola plus bas, pris en chasse par au moins dix voire vingt Chitauri. Il passa par Park Avenue comme annoncé, mais le Quinjet abattit quelques-uns des maudits casse-pieds avant de s'envoler pour la Tour. _Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Loki, vous ne pouvez pas détruire le cube, alors que diable faites-vous là-haut alors qu'il y a les Chitauri ici ?!_ Sa frustration ne fit que croître quand le trio réussit à détruire le Quinjet dans une vaine tentative pour descendre le dieu. Il leur aurait bien sorti « Je vous l'avait bien dit » s'il en avait eu le temps, mais il était un peu occupé _à affronter à lui tout seul une armée._

L'air tremblait avec un gémissement mécanique, le bruit du métal et des machines protestant sous la pression. Tony prit un petit moment pour regarder et vraiment, cela ne lui donna guère d'espoir de survivre à cette bataille, encore moins de la gagner. Pas quand il était le seul à affronter ces choses.

Presque trop gros pour franchir le portail, un monstre qui aurait eu plus sa place dans un film de science-fiction que dans la vie réelle apparut. Mais qui était-il pour qualifier ça d'irréaliste alors qu'il était dans une armure volante, luttant contre une armée extra-terrestre dirigée par un dieu nordique ? D'accord. Qualifions-le d'inattendu alors.

Objectivement, la chose était une beauté. Le blindage et la technologie permettant de maintenir une masse aussi imposante en vol étaient le genre de choses qui donnaient à Tony envie de la tuer pour l'étudier, mais il n'avait franchement pas le temps pour une analyse approfondie en ce moment. Pas quand la chose détruisait tout sur son passage pour aller Dieu seul sait où, pendant que plus de soldats Chitauri semblaient jaillir de ses flancs pour bondir dans les bâtiments environnants. Mais vraiment, la chose semblait _nager_ dans l'air, ne ressemblant à rien que Tony ait déjà vu avant et c'était un mélange magnifique de chaos et de technologie de pointe, avec une pointe de magie, sans aucun doute.

_« __Stark, vous voyez ça ? __»_

Ouais, ce n'était pas comme si Tony était occupé ailleurs. Il pouvait difficilement ignorer une créature volante moitié aussi grosse que la Tour Stark. Réponds poliment, Tony. « Voir est une chose. Y croire en est une autre. » Il essayait vraiment, vraiment d'y croire. C'était l'un de ces moments où il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se réveiller dans une vie normale non peuplée d'extra-terrestres, de dieux et d'alliances avec l'agence qu'il haïssait.

« Où est Banner ? Il est pas arrivé ? » Tony avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés parce que le grand soldat et les meilleurs agents du SHIELD n'étaient pas d'une grande aide à le regarder du sol.

_« __Banner ? __», dit_ Steve avec incrédulité et Tony fut démangé par l'idée de lui jeter quelque chose.

« Tenez-moi informé. » _Steve, vous êtes sacrément inutile. Je dois construire une armure pour Pepper. Elle serait plus utile que vous en ce moment._ « Jarvis, trouve-moi une faille. » Putain, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de se pencher sur cette technologie plus tard. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une technologie extra-terrestre ? Et Tony serait bien le seul à y comprendre quelque chose.

Le trio au sol sembla enfin décidé à agir, mais personne ne fit quoi que ce soit contre le ver qui décimait les bâtiments et déversait plus de troupes sur son chemin. Tony vola autour du pâté de maisons et vint se placer face au ver, lança une série de roquettes dans ce qu'il supposa être son visage en espérant que cela ait des yeux, et, avec un grondement de mécontentement, la chose commença à tourner pour suivre Tony. Attirer l'attention du monstre, fait. C'était quoi déjà, l'étape suivante ? S'envoler. Cela semblait être une bonne deuxième étape.

La voix de Thor retentit sur le canal audio du Cap et Tony n'éprouva aucun scrupule à écouter. Il tenta subtilement de redéfinir leurs priorités avant que Thor et Clint ne commencent à se quereller sur qui aller s'occuper de Loki et Tony dut retenir un cri. _Je suis_ _toujours là, vous savez. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, j'essaie juste de sauver tout le monde des extraterrestres envahissant Manhattan._

Il allait cesser d'écouter quand il entendit une voix différente. « _Ça semble épouvantable__. __»_ Oh, s'il vous plaît. Quelle que soit la divinité à l'écoute, s'il vous plaît, faites pour qu'on ne soit pas en train de me chambrer.

Steve s'adressa à lui directement. « _Stark, il est là. __»_

« Banner ? »

_« __Tout comme vous l'aviez dit.__»_

Merci putain.

« Dites-lui de se changer. Je livre la fête à domicile. » Peut-être qu'avec Bruce, deux personnes pourraient-elles affronter à elles seules toute l'invasion extra-terrestre.

Natasha ne sembla pas ravie quand Tony déboucha avec le ver sur les talons et si le moment n'avait pas été si mal choisi, il aurait ri. Un ver blindé affrontant l'invincible Hulk. Les plaques de métal se détachèrent quand son corps se tordit et Tony repéra avec plaisir la peau à découvert, donna un avertissement rapide avant que le ver s'effondre. Succès pour le duo Banner / Stark.

Les autres Chitauri firent connaître leur mécontentement, mais Tony planait, dans tous les sens du terme. Il fit un peu de sur place, s'accordant une petite pause. Trois autres vers franchirent le portail et des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres appareils. « On y va, Capitaine. » Parce que peut-être que s'il donnait les ordres, tout le monde rappliquerait au boulot. Retenir ces trucs était une priorité jusqu'à ce que le portail puisse être fermé, Barton fut assigné au contrôle du trafic aérien, et Stark prit la responsabilité du périmètre.

« Pouvez-vous me déposer ? » demanda si gentiment Clint que Tony ne put refuser, l'attrapant par le dos de la chemise.

« Accroche-toi, Legolas. » Ce fut le seul avertissement que Clint reçut avant que Tony ne prenne son envol, ne le dépose sur le toit offrant le meilleur point de vue avant de retourner à sa propre tâche. Steve continua à donner des ordres et, heureusement, les gens s'y mirent dès qu'il eut fini. Bien que toujours pas fan de Thor lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître que son truc avec la foudre était très pratique pour éliminer une bonne cinquantaine d'engins et quelques vers sortant du portail, même si cela souffla tout le verre du Chrysler Building. L'assureur allait passer un mauvais moment quand tout serait fini.

_«__ Stark, il y a un paquet de francs tireurs à vos trousses __»__, _l'avertit Clint.

« J'essaie de les éloigner des avenues. »

_« __Ils ne savent pas virer, apparemment. Trouvez un passage étroit. __»_

Oh. Eh bien. C'était en fait assez utile. « Compris. Je m'en occupe. » Il devrait peut-être envoyer une corbeille de fruits pour le côté « désolé de vous avoir laissé livré aux caprices d'un dieu psychotique » dont Clint ne se souvenait pas. Il ne devait pas se souvenir, sinon il laisserait Tony se débrouiller tout seul en ce moment.

Suivant ses conseils, il zigzagua jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'écrase, et que d'autres perdent sa trace quand Tony trouva un petit tunnel. Un virage serré contre un bâtiment et d'autres aliens s'écrasèrent. Tony chercha un autre tunnel et manqua se tuer dans le processus, mais s'en tira en amenant les derniers à voler encore une fois beaucoup trop près du bâtiment. Ne prêtaient-ils aucune attention à la façon dont leurs camarades disparaissaient en glorieuses gerbes de feu et débris volants ?

« Bien joué », complimenta Tony. « Autre chose ? »

_« __Thor affronte un escadron sur la Sixième. __»_

Eh bien, Tony n'était pas le seul matamore du groupe après tout. « Et il m'invite même pas. » Il se serait montré beaucoup plus théâtral si quelqu'un avait été en face de lui, mais personne ne regardait l'armure de fer pour les grimaces qu'il faisait derrière le masque.

« Besoin d'aide, mon grand ? »

« On devrait se concentrer sur ceux qui restent », cria Thor par dessus les combats et Tony ne put que supposer qu'il parlait des vers de l'espace. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, ces trucs se frayant un chemin travers les bâtiments tout en fournissant un moyen de transport pour les fantassins.

« Eh bien, allez vous amuser alors. Je vais nettoyer ici. » Il n'en restait plus beaucoup de toute façon, Thor hocha donc la tête et s'envola pour affronter le ver que Hulk avait déjà attrapé par la mâchoire. Une demi-douzaine d'extraterrestres à pied étaient plus faciles à expédier et Tony reprit son envol quelques minutes après.

En retournant vers le périmètre de contrôle, la vue de quelques Chitauri tirant sur leurs propres appareils suffit à attirer l'attention de Tony et il réalisa que c'était la Veuve contrôlant quelque infortuné connard. Tony tira sur les Chitauri qui essayaient de la tuer avant de voler plus bas et d'en charger plusieurs autres au sol. Il se posa pour économiser l'énergie pendant quelques minutes et en profita pour descendre quelques Chitauri tant qu'il était là. Steve sembla apprécier l'aide fournie et ils formèrent une bonne paire, mettant à profit la récente découverte qu'un tir de répulseur renvoyé par le bouclier du Cap faisait une arme relativement impressionnante. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps, Tony devant y retourner pour se débarrasser d'autres foutus extraterrestres escaladant d'autres foutus bâtiments.

Les forces armées humaines arrivèrent enfin dans les rues, se chargeant des appareils les plus près du sol, laissant Tony s'occuper de ceux qui étaient hors de leur portée. Thor et Hulk étaient pleinement occupés avec les vers, ce fut donc Tony qui se chargea de contrôler la partie de Manhattan dont Clint ne pouvait pas s'occuper depuis son poste. Tony commençant à manquer de munitions, utilisa les répulseurs et les bâtiments à son profit autant qu'il le put.

_« Loki est à terre. __»_ Clint semblait tellement heureux, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que l'archer était le responsable. Tony ne doutait pourtant pas un instant que le dieu s'en remettrait rapidement. « Nat s'occupe du Tesseract. » Grand bien lui fasse, mais qui sait ? Peut-être la Veuve trouverait-elle une solution.

_« Il y a encore un ver vivant __»__, _rappela Steve.

« Plus maintenant », dit Tony juste pour qu'il arrête ses appels. Il arriva à côté juste quand il apparaissait au milieu d'un gratte-ciel. Rien n'avait encore survécu au laser, alors il essaya, mais pour une fois, ce fut sans effet.

_« Monsieur, nous allons perdre de la puissance avant de pénétrer cette carapace. __»_

Superbe. Tony avait vraiment besoin de cette technologie alien. Plan suivant. « Jarvis, tu connais la légende de Jonas ? »

_« __Je n'en ferais pas une source d'inspiration. __»_ Seul Jarvis pouvait sembler la fois intéressé et si complètement blasé par les idées lumineuses de Tony.

La créature rugit et Tony n'hésita pas à plonger droit dedans, tirant chaque missile restant tout du long. Il jaillit sur le côté de la queue sans pouvoir se redresser et fut projeté contre un arrêt de bus, s'arrêtant finalement après avoir heurté un taxi déglingué. Au temps pour la nouvelle armure.

_« __Stark, vous me recevez ? __»_ La liste des raisons pour lesquelles Tony ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Nick Fury maintenant était sans fin. « _Un de nos missiles se dirige droit sur la ville.__»_ Ce n'était pas sur la liste des choses auxquelles il s'était attendu de la part du directeur. La panique dans sa voix signifiait pourtant que Fury n'était pas responsable. Génial, quelqu'un d'autre essayant de traiter les choses à sa façon.

« Combien de temps ? » Un Chitauri heurta Tony à l'arrière du casque, le faisant tomber temporairement au sol.

_« __Trois minutes maximum _ » Eh bien, c'était tout simplement fantastique. Trop de Chitauri attaquaient à la fois, si bien que Tony pouvait à peine viser. « _Ce joujou_ _va détruire le centre-ville. __»_

« Jarvis, mets-moi tout ce que tu peux dans les propulseurs. »

_« C'est fait. __» _Des Chitauri l'agrippèrent comme il décollait, mais ils dégringolèrent quand il fut à trois mètres du sol.

« Fury, quelle direction ? »

_« __Deux jets ont décollé de l'héliporteur sans y être autorisés », _dit Fury. « _L'un a été arrêté, l'autre pas.__»_

« Compris. » Tony ajusta son vol pour l'intercepter quand la voix de la Veuve lui parvint.

_« Je peux le fermer. Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Je peux fermer le portail. __»_

_«__ Faites-le !__»__, _répondit vivement Steve.

« Non, attendez. » Pas tout de suite.

_« __Stark, ces choses continuent à arriver. __»_

« Une tête nucléaire va exploser. » Le HUD exécuta un calcul rapide alors que Tony arrivait en vue du missile. « Il va exploser dans moins d'une minute. » Il passa sous le pont et effectua un looping pour le suivre de près, poussant sa vitesse. « Et je sais où je vais l'envoyer. » Attraper le missile n'était pas la partie la plus difficile, mais le tenir fermement l'était. Une fois qu'il l'eut bien en main, il laissa le missile le porter pour économiser l'énergie de son armure.

_« Stark »,_ retentit la voix hésitante de Steve, « _vous savez que c'est un aller simple. __»_

Cela ne faisait pas tout à fait deux ans qu'il avait failli mourir d'un empoisonnement au palladium et il ne s'était pas alors lancé dans des discussions à cœur ouvert, il ne le ferait donc pas maintenant non plus. Au lieu de cela, il ignora le capitaine pour s'adresser à son IA. Jarvis était définitivement celui avec qui il voulait le plus parler. « Garde de la puissance pour la montée, J. »

_« Monsieur, dois-je contacter Mademoiselle Potts ? __»_ La photo de Pepper clignota sur l'écran. Toutes les choses qu'il pourrait dire à Pepper maintenant... Que devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui présenter des excuses ? Serait-il en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit ? Sans mentir, il se souciait de Pepper, mais cela se résumerait toujours à ceci : Tony s'envolant et mourant sûrement, alors qu'elle resterait et regarderait. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir avant que cela devienne vraiment cruel. Mais si c'était sa dernière chance de lui dire quoi que ce soit...

« Pourquoi pas. » Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant, prétendre que cela aurait pu fonctionner, et s'autoriser à rêver de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il ne dirigeait pas une ogive nucléaire dans l'espace. Peut-être aurait-il dû se caser, ou peut-être pas. Absurde était la vie qu'il menait et la vie qu'il aimait, mais durant ses quelques dernières minutes, il pourrait faire semblant. Pour Pepper.

Il se rapprocha de la Tour, allumant tous les propulseurs pour diriger le missile vers le ciel et utilisant toute la puissance dont il disposait pour garder le cap à travers le portail. Pepper n'avait toujours pas répondu, mais il n'y avait plus assez de temps maintenant de toute façon. Tout frémit sur son passage et il agrippa plus fermement l'ogive, la pointant sur un inquiétant navire de guerre sur le point de se glisser dans l'ouverture. Tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut l'étendue sans fin de l'espace parsemé de dizaines d'autres vers et de centaines de petits appareils. Ce fut la dernière image qui se grava dans sa mémoire, son monde étant désormais hors de vue. Son écran s'éteignit, toute la puissance vacillante de l'armure se réduisit à deux fentes sur son casque. Absolument aucun son ne lui provenait de l'espace, à part son cœur battant à l'intérieur de l'armure.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, il n'avait qu'un seul nom à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Juste le nom d'un dieu alors que son propre poids l'entraînait vers le bas et que le vide consumait chacun de ses sens. Il ne pouvait supporter de rouvrir les yeux, la peur de ce qui l'attendait était écrasante. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'étaient des cris, des cris aigus ou graves, des cris d'agonie et l'âpre coassement d'une gorge enrouée à force d'avoir crié mais qui souffrait encore trop pour pouvoir arrêter. Ces cris devaient s'arrêter, devaient disparaître, s'il vous plaît _arrêtez_. Si supplier fonctionnait, Tony serait en train de supplier. Tout pourvu qu'il échappe à ces cris.

Un rugissement retentit, couvrant tout autre bruit, et Tony hoqueta de surprise à la vue du ciel de Manhattan. Steve était accroupi à côté de lui et Hulk tentait de le réveiller à sa façon. « Qu'est-ce que... » Ils avaient tous une sale tête et Tony pariait qu'il ne faisait pas exception. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était ce qui avait bien pu se passer après qu'il se soit évanoui. _Calme-toi, Tony, ce n'était rien. Ressaisis-toi._ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'il vous plaît dites-moi que personne ne m'a fait du bouche à bouche. »

Steve haussa les épaules utilement, tentant encore de reprendre son souffle. « On a gagné. »

Tony soupira et jeta la tête en arrière pour vérifier le portail mais ne trouva rien dans le ciel. Aucun essaim de Chitauri, plus de vers, juste le ciel bleu. « Très bien, super. » Son manque enthousiasme provenait juste du fait qu'il pouvait à peine bouger pour le moment. Mais cela avait fonctionné. Le missile avait fonctionné.

« Hourra, bien joué, les mecs. Si on ne venait pas au bureau demain. Si on prenait la journée ? » Prendre le temps de récupérer. Et de manger. Seigneur, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ? «Avez-vous déjà essayé le shawarma ? » Steve souriait, sincère et amusé et Tony nota mentalement de se rappeler que, oui, Steve avait vraiment l'air ridicule quand il était amusé. Alors il continua, suggéra le restaurant en bas de la rue qu'il devait vraiment essayer maintenant, car qui sait quand quelque chose comme cela se reproduirait et il pourrait mourir sans avoir essayé le shawarma. Ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable.

« Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. » Thor vint se placer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Et après, shawarma ? » Il fallait qu'il essaie le shawarma.

« D'abord Loki. Ensuite shawarma », promit Steve.

« Rogers, si vous vous moquez de moi, je le jure devant Dieu, je mettrais du poil à gratter dans votre lycra. »

Steve eut un léger rire et tendit la main pour l'aider, mais Tony n'admettrait jamais à voix haute à quel point il avait besoin d'aide. Tony resta assis pendant quelques minutes avant de retirer le reste de son casque et de se mettre sur ses pieds avec l'aide des deux blonds. « Je pense que cette fois je vais garder mon armure pour ma petite conversation avec Loki. Je ne tiens pas être jeté une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre sans elle. »

« Allez-vous commencer à prendre l'habitude de sauver les gens ? » La suffisance allait très mal au Captain America, mais c'était un curieux mélange entre ça et l'approbation. Une très, très joyeuse approbation. C'était écœurant.

« Comptez là-dessus. C'était sur ma tour qu'ils allaient larguer l'arme nucléaire, vous vous souvenez ? » La diversion fut un échec, mais l'expression de Steve était acceptable et ce n'était pas l'imagination de Tony qui avait capté la vague lueur de respect dans les yeux du soldat et le sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme ils se mettaient en marche, Tony changea rapidement de sujet en désignant ladite « Tour sauvée ». Ou ce qu'il en restait du moins. « Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait à mon bébé ! Je l'avais littéralement allumée il y a trois jours ! La construction n'était même pas terminée ! » Eh bien, il avait promis que la prochaine tour s'appellerait « Potts » et comme il ne restait que le « A » à celle-ci, il pourrait tout aussi bien tenir sa promesse.

« Barton, vous êtes là ? », appela Steve et l'agent répond par un gémissement affligé. « Retrouvez-nous à la Tour Stark. Nous allons arrêter Loki. » Clint semblait déjà un peu plus heureux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que tous les membres se rejoignent, mais ils se retrouvèrent sur le plancher défoncé où Loki tentait d'émerger du cratère que son corps avait lui-même creusé. Le dieu était trop occupé à agripper les bords du plancher dans une tentative pour se redresser pour remarquer les Avengers se rassemblant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, dévisageant chacun des héros. Malgré la flèche pointée sur son visage, Loki sourit. « Si votre offre tient toujours », se penchant, il affecta une pose faussement nonchalante, le regard rivé sur Tony, « je prendrais bien ce verre maintenant. » C'était toujours un bâtard, mais Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je crois que je l'ai mérité. » Personne ne saisit la plaisanterie, naturellement.

« Nous rentrons à Asgard et tu- », commença Thor mais Loki le coupa en sifflant.

« Oui, où je devrais affronter le châtiment que le Père de tout jugera approprié. Sans doute quelque chose qui m'amènera à la folie dans la solitude. Il aime tant recourir à l'exil comme châtiment. » Loki lui décocha un regard assassin et se hissa en position debout sans l'aide de personne. Pas mal pour un homme qui avait percuté le plancher et avait été balancé à travers les baies vitrées. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouveau dispositif pour le Tesseract pour pouvoir rentrer à Asgard, un dispositif dont tu ne disposes pas maintenant. J'ai le temps de boire un verre en attendant. »

« Bon, les gars, on ne va pas commencer avec ça. » Tony se plaça entre eux, regardant Thor. « Il a raison, ça va prendre quelques jours pour élaborer un tout nouveau convoyeur. Autant rester là en attendant.». Il enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de Thor et prit un visage sérieux. « Le shawarma d'abord. »

« Tony », Cap essayait de se montrer patient, « Loki est la priorité. »

« Ce n'est qu'un dieu désarmé contre nous six, Rogers. Attendez ici, gardez le bâtard cornu en un seul morceau. Je vais sortir de cette armure avant qu'elle n'explose. » La possibilité que cela se produise était de moins de un pour cent puisqu'il avait utilisé toutes ses munitions, mais elle était vraiment en mauvais état. « Si mon sauveur géant veut bien me suivre, j'ai des vêtements qui devraient aller au docteur Banner. » Tony fit signe à Hulk de le suivre dans le couloir et le géant l'accompagna.

Il resta sous sa forme géante jusqu'à la chambre de Tony, mais la taille n'était pas un problème quand Tony avait à l'esprit la reconstruction de la tour, son armure et lui-même. Il y avait tant d'armatures à chaque étage que cela frisait le ridicule. En se dirigeant vers un placard, Tony retira son armure et laissa tomber les morceaux au sol. Un autre Mark ruiné, était-ce important ? « Quel est votre style, Doc ? »

« Je me contenterais de n'importe quoi du moment qu'il y a un pantalon. » C'était la voix de Bruce, sa vraie voix et non celle de Hulk. Juste pour en être sûr, Tony jeta un coup d'œil pour trouver le médecin debout avec le pantalon placé de façon à dissimuler sa nudité côté face, mais ça ne faisait pas grande chose pour le côté pile. Sans oublier qu'ils pouvaient tous prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la saleté et de la poussière.

« Je crois que je peux arranger ça. Lycra ou cuir ? » Tony sourit et Bruce eut un petit rire étouffé. Tenant le pantalon déformé à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains alors que Tony passait en revue sa garde-robe. « Hé, essayez ça. » L'inventeur lui tendit un pantalon noir avec une chemise rayée noir et gris foncé. « Vous êtes un sacré héros maintenant, Dr Banner. Vous pouvez porter des fringues un peu plus sympas. »

Bruce attrapa les vêtements d'une main et sourit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Vous pouvez vous changer ici, vous savez », dit Tony avec assurance. « Ce ne sera pas le premier mec à poil que je verrai dans ma chambre. » Bruce haussa un sourcil, posant silencieusement la question, mais Tony secoua la tête et leva les mains en signe de feinte reddition. « Ce n'est pas une proposition, Doc, juste un fait. Je respecte trop votre intelligence pour vous draguer. »

« C'est... sympa. » Le médecin semblait pourtant sceptique.

« Honnêtement. Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai croisé quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent ou de plus intelligent que moi ? Vous savez à quel point c'est rare ? C'est pareil pour vous, je le sais. » L'expression sur le visage de Bruce disait tout, il savait exactement ce dont Tony parlait et se détendit visiblement en y pensant. « Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, même à ce sujet. C'est complètement platonique, juste deux esprits impressionnants partageant la même passion de la science. » Comment Tony réussit-il à dire tout ça avec un visage si impassible, même Tony réussit à se surprendre lui-même et il entendit un autre petit rire de Bruce.

« Laissez-moi me changer en privé ou je vous envoie l'Autre gars. »

« Une menace ? Attention, Banner, nous allons tomber dans la camaraderie, là. » Tony lui sourit avant de sortir en évitant les morceaux d'armure et de laisser Bruce s'habiller seul.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était de retour dans la pièce, Loki debout au milieu des Avengers. Le dieu aux yeux verts semblait le seul à sembler à l'aise. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant Tony dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il y eut d'apres débats, mais ils se mirent finalement d'accord pour emmener Loki avec eux au shawarma puisque le SHIELD ne s'était toujours pas montré et que Tony ne changerait pas d'avis sur la question du nouveau restaurant à essayer. Loki resta silencieux tout ce temps, trouvant sans doute beaucoup plus amusant de contempler le chaos plutôt que de risquer d'être blessé en provoquant quelqu'un. Même les Tricksters devaient connaître une limite au nombre de lésions corporelles qu'ils étaient prêts à endurer pour satisfaire leur précieuse malveillance.

Le chemin jusqu'au shawarma fut incroyablement calme, même si pratiquement chaque Avengers adressait à Loki leurs plus beaux regards noirs, encerclant le dieu tandis que Tony regardait partout, excepté vers leur captif. Et Loki ? Loki regardait toujours Tony, ce qui commençait à être un tant soit peu agaçant. Tony soupçonnait qu'une part de la pesante attention de Loki avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie. Il aurait bien demandé s'il n'était pas sûr que son intérêt pour Loki lui vaudrait des regards soupçonneux du reste de la bande. Il avait beau avoir sauvé la ville / le monde, il n'en restait pas moins essentiel de faire profil bas et éviter tout allusion à son toujours fort désir de pouvoir.

Leur repas se déroula dans un silence qui devint un peu plus confortable une fois que leurs estomacs furent remplis et qu'ils purent se concentrer sur autre chose. La note fut portée sur le compte de Tony, Loki ne reçut donc rien. Plus précisément, Loki ne se vit rien offrir. Alors que tout le monde mangeait, Loki était assis à côté, sans être autorisé à rejoindre les autres à table. Personne ne se plaignit pourtant et ce fut l'occasion d'une autre plage de silence, Clint dévisageant Loki de son œil de faucon, oui le jeu de mots était intentionnel.

Point positif, le shawarma fut ajouté à la liste des lieux où Tony reviendrait certainement manger.

**xXx**

La Tour Stark devint leur retraite et se révéla être une base temporaire acceptable. La plupart du temps, son usage se résumait à procurer suffisamment de douches pour que plusieurs personnes puissent se laver et enfiler quelque chose de moins endommagé par la bataille, pendant que les autres surveillaient le dieu maintenant confiné dans une pièce sécurisée. Tony acceptait de bonne grâce de prendre sa douche en dernier (surtout parce qu'il pouvait ainsi rester dessous aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait) et finissait donc par passer la plus grande part de l'après-midi en présence de Loki avec un ou plusieurs autres Avengers. Autant que possible, Tony choisit d'ignorer le dieu en faveur des autres, offrant à Bruce de se servir librement dans la vaste penderie de Tony, ainsi que tous les étages de R & D, plus n'importe quelle chambre qui lui plairait. Harcelé de toutes parts, Bruce accepta et, en moins de deux heures, Tony déclara fièrement que Bruce était un « science bro » et commença à élaborer des idées de projets avec le scientifique.

Arriva le jour où, Bruce parti prendre une douche et Steve occupé au téléphone avec Fury, Tony fut contraint de faire face au Trickster. S'il ne l'avait pas connu si bien, Tony aurait pensé que le regard que Loki posait sur lui était du genre « si un regard pouvait te baiser... » et, dans ce cas, Tony serait déjà en cloque. Mais là encore, peut-être qu'il avait tort. Sur sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer autrement le regard que Loki lui adressait ainsi que cette bizarre invite sur ses lèvres. Peut-être s''ennuyait-il avec les menottes annihilatrices de magie que lui avait passées l'autre Asgardien. Peut-être avait-il l'impression que Tony était télépathe.

Steve se mit à parler plus fort au téléphone, Loki lança un regard rapide au capitaine avant de revenir à Tony. « J'ai assisté à la fin des Chitauri », dit-il. « L'Autre et son maître ont survécu, mais leur armée est décimée. »

« Et ? » Tony se pencha sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

« J'ai promis, Stark. Une récompense contre la disparition des Chitauri. »

« Vous agissez toujours comme si tout se passait bien ? » Il se pencha et baissa la voix pour que même Steve ne puisse rien entendre. « Vous avez essayé de me tuer. Notre accord ne tient plus. »

« Notre accord prendra fin quand je le dirai. Voulez-vous votre récompense ou pas ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa. « Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance. »

« La raison n'a rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit. La vie ne dépend pas de raison. La survie doit renoncer à la raison. »

Les iris virides se posèrent sur la porte comme Thor et Clint arrivaient simultanément. La diversion fut un véritable soulagement, mais dès que Clint prit son tour de surveillance, Thor posa la main sur l'épaule de Tony. « Tony Stark, je voudrais vous parler. »

« Je suis occupé, mon cher. Nous parlerons plus tard. » Les yeux de Tony se reposèrent sur le dieu du chaos.

Thor resserra sa prise. « C'est urgent. Cela ne peut pas attendre », insista le dieu du tonnerre et Tony se leva en fronçant les sourcils pour suivre Thor dans la pièce d'à côté. Avant que Tony ait pu poser une question, Thor alla droit au but. « Mon frère semble attaché à vous. Je redoute les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. »

« Quelles conséquences ? Vous le ramenez à la maison pour qu'il se fasse taper sur les doigts par papa, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour ce qui pourrait se passer avant. Il éprouve un vif intérêt pour vous et j'ignore ses motivations. Son regard ne vous a guère quitté. »

Merde. Si Thor l'avait remarqué, alors qui d'autre ? Si Loki décidait de griller la couverture de Tony, Thor n'aurait plus de dieu à ramener à Asgard.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de votre frère adoptif, Zeus. On peut s'attendre à ce qu'il tente quelque chose s'il en a la possibilité. » Élude, élude, élude.

« C'est ce que je crains. Nous allons rester quelques jours de plus sur votre planète et Loki se battra jusqu'au bout. Il ne s'estime pas encore vaincu. »

« Le sceptre n'a pas fonctionné sur moi. » Principalement parce que Loki n'avait pas vraiment essayé, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Il n'a pas besoin du sceptre. Sa langue est plus forte que sa lame et tout aussi habile à trouver sa cible. Ne sous-estimez pas mon frère. »

Tony se tut, les yeux rivés au regard franc de Thor. « À la façon dont vous parlez de lui, je suis surpris que vous l'appeliez encore votre frère. Je pensais qu'il avait été adopté. »

Quelque chose se brisa chez Thor et il se mit à marcher en regardant ailleurs. « Il n'est pas de mon sang, mais il est toujours mon frère. J'ai fait l'erreur de laisser ceci obscurcir mon jugement sur ses motivations. Quoi qui lui soit arrivé l'année dernière, il a changé et pas pour le mieux. » Mâchoire contractée, Thor le regarda dans les yeux et posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. « Je veux que vous soyez prudent, Tony Stark. Si mon frère dérive vers son véritable héritage, nous devrions tous avoir peur. »

« Et son véritable héritage est ? »

« Un danger pour tous les royaumes », répondit Thor avant de sortir rapidement. Génial. Chouette conversation, mon pote.

**xXx**

Tony décida de ne pas retourner plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Loki après sa conversation avec Thor, et alla plutôt trouver Selvig pour développer quelques idées pour un nouveau téléporteur dimensionnel. N'importe quoi pour faire dégager Loki de cette planète.

Dans un geste pas tout à fait désintéressé, Tony invita Selvig à se confier sur ses instants passés sous l'emprise de Loki. Sous prétexte que ces informations pourraient aider à construire le nouveau dispositif, bien sûr. Ce dont Selvig avoua se souvenir était plus effrayant que ce que Tony craignait.

« Il est plus facile d'énumérer ce dont je ne me souviens pas », dit-il et Tony se crispa. « Mais je n'ai pas tout vu non plus. Je travaillais sur le cube et j'évitais tout le monde. Barton travaillait davantage avec les autres. » Selvig attrapa un autre morceau de la grande machine qui avait créé le portail au-dessus de la tour. Plusieurs d'entre eux pourraient être recyclés pour en faire de nouvelles pièces. « C'est étrange », il se tut, « certaines choses ne sont pas claires. Il y avait des personnes en face de moi, mais je ne me souviens pas de qui elles étaient. Les visages étaient flous, les voix déformées, comme si je voyais quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé voir et que Loki l'avait effacée. »

La tension de Tony grimpa instantanément et il rendit au moins grâce à Loki pour cela. Soit la perte de Barton avait-elle incité Loki à colmater la fuite soit le dieu avait-il effacé ses souvenirs chaque nuit. Quelle que soit la raison, Tony était reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas un problème. « Le SHIELD ne sera pas trop content. Les visages brouillés peuvent signifier n'importe quoi. Ou Loki est peut-être en train de nous entuber et de nous faire tourner en rond en nous faisant croire que c'est important. »

« Il est le dieu de mal », soupira Selvig avec un rire sans joie. « Et Loki est à la hauteur de sa légende. »

Il n'aurait pas dû en tirer parti, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû, mais... « Donc, vous connaissez bien les mythes ? » Selvig hocha la tête. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de me mettre au parfum ? »

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de l'astrophysicien, mais il s'exécuta et répondit à toutes les questions que Tony posa sur les dieux, lui faisant même part du peu de choses que Thor leur avait dit quand il était au Nouveau-Mexique. Certaines choses devaient être fausses dans les mythes, mais d'autres ne pouvaient pas être connues sans demander aux dieux eux-mêmes. Loki étaient constamment présenté comme un escroc, mais pas toujours comme un méchant, Thor était le fils chéri d'Odin, Loki était un sorcier fourbe et un menteur, Thor était brave, courageux et sincère. Le favoritisme aussi était né avec les Ases, apparemment.

Une heure plus tard, Bruce les rejoignit et la conversation se réorienta sur le retour des dieux. Grâce à Bruce, à la nuit tombée, ils avaient établi un schéma approximatif pour un nouveau dispositif portable qui enverrait Thor et Loki droit au pont arc-en-ciel. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail et chaque problème rencontré ne résista pas longtemps, avec deux scientifiques et un ingénieur réunis dans la même pièce.

Ce ne fut pas avant les heures glauques du petit matin que Tony put s'effondrer d'épuisement face la première sur son lit et glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve né de l'alcool et des analgésiques, ne se réveillant que lorsque Steve vint lui dire de se lever. Il passa un autre jour au laboratoire, évitant soigneusement leur captif plusieurs étages plus loin, se servant de la construction du dispositif pour le Tesseract comme excuse. Il fallut tout le self control de Tony pour ne pas cacher le Tesseract au loin, mais les regards étaient constamment braqués sur le cube et Tony ne put même pas s'octroyer un moment de tranquillité pour obtenir de meilleures informations sur la chose.

Avec trois génies au travail, ils finirent la deuxième nuit et Tony commença à penser qu'avoir des partenaires de laboratoire n'était pas aussi odieux qu'il l'avait imaginé. Puis il se rappela que ni Selvig ni Bruce ne seraient trop heureux s'ils découvraient que Tony travaillait avec Loki et il décida que les partenaires causaient plus de complication qu'autre chose.

**xXx**

Le matin venu, tout le monde se réunit et le soin de convoyer Loki fut laissé à Thor alors que les autres s'entassaient dans leurs véhicules respectifs en direction de Central Park. Tony remit à contrecœur le cube qui fut placé dans le dispositif cylindrique. Loki était déjà muselé, l'origine de cette muselière était une énigme dont Tony ne souhaitait pas connaître la solution tant que le dieu ne pouvait pas révéler leur ancienne et brève association.

Qu'en était-il de leur marché ? Techniquement, Tony s'était occupé des Chitauri, le portail avait été ouvert, l'armée avait été détruite, et il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Alors, quid de Loki ? Tony était surpris que la possibilité de son extradition n'ait pas été envisagée dans le plan de Loki, mais Thor n'était pas prévu, alors peut-être que c'était le hic. Quoi qu'il en soit, Loki retournait à Asgard maintenant et il s'en allait avec le Tesseract.

Le dieu lança un dernier regard à Tony et l'ingénieur aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de Loki se plisser comme s'il souriait derrière sa muselière, mais avant d'avoir pu s'en assurer, la poignée de l'appareil fut tournée et le couple fut aspiré dans un autre tunnel cosmique.

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils vont me manquer », commenta Steve avant de tendre le bras pour serrer la main de Tony. « M. Stark. » Depuis que Tony avait failli mourir en leur sauvant les fesses, Steve s'était montré franchement agréable.

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas vous convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps ? Je sais comment utiliser vos muscles, ici », dit Tony mais Steve secoua la tête en riant.

« Toujours furax pour votre tour, Stark ? », dit Clint dit et Tony ironisa.

« Ma nouvelle tour a été dévastée à cause de ce bâtard. Alors oui, toujours en colère. Je sauve le monde et je ne peux même pas obtenir des plus grands super héros de la terre qu'ils m'aident à la réparer. »

« Mais nous vous souhaitons bonne chance », sourit l'archer, marchant vers la voiture fournie par le SHIELD alors que la Veuve lui remettait les quelques affaires qui avaient pu être récupérées sur l'héliporteur.

Tony adressa un vague signe de la main à Clint et remonta dans sa magnifique voiture, Bruce se glissant côté passager. « Prêt, Banner ? »

« Ça change quelque chose si je dis « non » ? »

« Pas vraiment », sourit Tony, passant les vitesses et l'écoutant ronronner quand elle accéléra. « Nous avons eu quelques petits accidents, mais beaucoup plus de succès dans les laboratoires et les ateliers. »

« Nous avons vu ce que les explosions font à l'autre gars. »

« Bruce, mon pote, tu vas être trop occupé à t'amuser avec tous mes jouets pour te mettre en colère. Et je te promets de ne plus faire aucune expérience sur toi sans te prévenir avant. »

Bruce soupira et secoua la tête, un petit sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. « Sauf si c'est « pour la science », c'est ça ? »

« Tout peut être « pour la science » si tu es assez bon pour improviser des excuses de merde. Mon style, c'est plus « pour le progrès ».

« Ouais, bien, je te conseille de garder jazz et tam-tam sous le coude si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. »

Tony rit. « C'est noté. »

* * *

**Et nous avons en avons fini avec le relecture du film ! Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, Thor 2 sera ignoré dans cet univers car je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à novembre, et je n'ai pas encore vu IM3, qui sera aussi ignoré même si je déteste faire ça.**

**Pour savoir où j'en suis et avoir un avant-goût de certaines intrigues à venir, consultez mon tumblr à .com et épargnez-moi d'avoir à m'auto-promouvoir sans vergogne.**


	6. Rompre

Résumé:

Progrès, révélations, et les choses évoluent.

Notes:

**AVERTISSEMENTS EN CE QUI CONCERNE LE DERNIER PARAGRAPHE.** Descriptions de violence, de torture, et une brève mention d'usage de drogues. Ce sont juste des réflexions mentales, elles ne sont pas réellement représentées dans la scène, mais si ce genre de choses vous gêne, je vous recommande de sauter ce passage et de juste lire les trois dernière lignes de texte avant les notes de fin.

* * *

Au fil des ans, les noms par lesquels on l'avait appelé s'étaient fait innombrables et les façons dont chacun de ces noms était prononcé, plus nombreuses encore. Il y avait des intonations qu'il préférait nettement, entendre des femmes - et aussi certains hommes dont il tairait le nom - gémir son nom faisait partie des choses qu'il adorait, tandis que d'autres figuraient en bonne place sur la liste des « façons dont je ne veux plus jamais qu'on m'appelle ». Pepper Potts cumulait le plus de points sur cette dernière liste.

Voici le numéro cinq sur ladite liste.

« Toi- »

« Mmh. » Tony se crispa sur sa chaise au son des talons de Pepper arpentant le sol de ciment. « Ne nous étions-nous pas mis d'accord, pas de colère dans mon atelier ? »

« Que diable est ceci ? » Elle tendit son téléphone à un Tony occupé à reculer.

« Pep, je soigne mes blessures, là ! » Il exhiba un poignet, un biceps et un avant-bras enroulés dans des bandes de gaze blanche pour appuyer son argumentation, mais Pepper leur jeta à peine un regard. Même Bruce tenta de se mettre en retrait.

« Je vais te donner plus de blessures à soigner ! Je t'ai vu voler droit à travers ce portail, j'ai appris par d'autres que tu avais survécu, et deux jours après, tu n'as même pas la décence de m'appeler ! Au lieu de ça tu m'as envoyé _un texto_ ; non, en fait, tu as dit à _JARVIS_ de m'envoyer un texto disant que Loki était désormais loin de notre planète et que je pouvais revenir à la tour en toute sécurité ».

« Je t'ai appelée ! Je t'ai appelée pendant le vol ! »

« En route vers le portail ! J'étais occupée à te regarder risquer ta vie, Tony !" »

« Oui, tu étais occupée à regarder alors que j'essayais de t'appeler ! On ne peut pas tout me reprocher. »

« Oh, je crois que si. _Deux jours_, Tony. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un moment pour m'appeler, alors ? »

« J'étais occupé. » Il lui renvoya ses propres mots et le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour fut payant. Pepper n'avait jamais hésité à montrer ses émotions ou sa colère, son visage montrait toujours clairement quand les piques de Tony atteignaient leur cible.

« À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je pensais à combien de temps il t'avait fallu pour répondre à ce putain de téléphone. »

«Tony- » Sa voix contenait une mise en garde mais Tony l'ignora.

« J'essayais d'arrêter une invasion extraterrestre et d'empêcher notre propre agence de renseignement de faire sauter Manhattan, Pepper. Après avoir failli mourir, j'ai passé tout le temps où j'étais conscient avec Selvig et Bruce à tenter de garder lesdits extraterrestres _loin de_ notre planète. En gros, j'ai été très occupé. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? »

« Me dire que tu es désolé de m'avoir ignorée ces derniers jours serait un bon début. »

Il y eut un silence éloquent pendant lequel Tony dût passer en revue ses options et réagir en conséquence. Il pouvait tenter de sauver sa relation avec Pepper maintenant ou il pouvait envisager les choses à plus long terme. « Non. » Au temps pour leur relation, alors. « Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne peux pas faire cela. »

« Quoi ? » Les joues rouges ne lui allaient pas, mais cela rendrait la suite beaucoup plus facile.

« Nous pouvons bien jouer au papa et à la maman mais je ne cesserai jamais d'être l'idiot qui va faire passer des bombes nucléaires à travers des portails, faire le tour du monde pour lutter contre le crime dans une armure bourrée à ras bord d'explosifs, et qui ne rentrera pas dans le moule dont tu rêves pour m'installer et fonder une famille. Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer là-dedans. »

« Quoi, tu romps avec moi, là ? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Désolé, Pep. »

« Tu t'excuses pour ça, mais pas pour avoir failli mourir. »

« J'ai failli mourir de nombreuses fois. Je ne suis toujours pas mort. »

Elle le fusilla encore du regard. « Vas-tu aussi me renvoyer ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es un trop bon PDG. » Lorsque le temps serait venu, récupérer le titre ne poserait pas problème, mais il était plus facile de laisser Pepper gérer toutes les affaires pour le moment. « Voulais-tu démissionner ? »

« J'ai trop investi dans cette entreprise pour démissionner », dit-elle sévèrement, offusquée qu'il puisse l'envisager.

« Bon. Alors, nous cessons toute relation charnelle. Retour à notre précédente relation. » Pas que leur précédente relation était beaucoup mieux. Au moins maintenant il cesserait de se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Pepper. Cela ne l'avait pas non plus aidé que, chaque fois qu'il pensait au sexe, plutôt que les courbes délicates de Pepper, les images qui surgissaient étaient celles d'une paire d'yeux verts et d'une armure de cuir. Il reconnaissait que ce serait le genre d'erreur pour laquelle même lui n'avait pas les couilles.

Pepper se retrancha derrière un professionnalisme forcé et hocha fermement la tête fermement. « Si nous en avons terminé, Monsieur Stark, je vais prendre congé. » Cette conversation n'était évidemment pas terminée, mais il voyait bien que Pepper avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler plus d'armes contre lui.

« Ce sera tout, Miss Potts. » Tony revint au gantelet sur lequel il travaillait et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas s'estompent derrière la porte.

« Tu as un don pour titiller les tigres, hein ? », demanda Bruce et Tony sourit intérieurement.

« Je n'aime pas attendre que l'inévitable se produise. Si je peux en finir tout de suite, alors je le fais. »

« Les gens vont commencer à t'accuser de tendances suicidaires. »

« Euh, on dit « tendances auto-destructrices », merci beaucoup, c'est trop tard. Pour être honnête, j'étais vraiment en train de mourir à l'époque. »

Bruce l'interrogea silencieusement du regard et Tony haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « C'est une longue histoire. Sur l'ancien », il tapota le réacteur, « le palladium m'empoisonnait. J'ai réparé ça. »

« Tu avais mis du palladium dans ton réacteur Ark ? Tu savais que le palladium était mortel, quand même ? » Seul Bruce pouvait dire cela sans que cela ne sonne comme une insulte. Et Tony ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

« J'ai utilisé ce que j'ai trouvé parmi les matériaux qu'un groupe terroriste afghan m'avait fourni dans ma grotte. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini et j'en ai eu un nouveau qui n'est pas en train de me tuer. Fin de la discussion. » Il contracta la main dans le gant pour tester le temps de réaction, JARVIS l'analysa et afficha les résultats sur l'écran holographique devant le visage de Tony. C'était parfait, mais ce n'était pas aussi réconfortant pour Tony que cela aurait dû l'être. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'armures et il avait besoin de ne pas avoir à les contrôler tous une par une. Mieux valait une armée qu'un seul homme dans une armure. Si l'une d'entre elles déconnait, un autre la remplacerait, prête à voler.

« Que dirais-tu de te lancer dans la construction d'armures, Doc ? », demanda Tony à Bruce.

**xXx**

Pepper essaya de revenir et de finir leur discussion à deux reprises. À la troisième tentative, Tony révoqua son accès à la Tour Stark, mais cela n'empêcha pas cinq autres tentatives et, même si elle ne pouvait accéder à la tour, elle fit passer sa colère par JARVIS, et exigea que l'IA répète tout mot pour mot. Tony utilisa la commande de volume comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis la mise en service de JARVIS. Même s'il en avait eu le temps, il ne se serait pas senti coupable de mettre fin à tout ça comme il le faisait.

Quand il n'était pas obligé de sortir en public pour aider à nettoyer les dégâts causés par Loki à New York, Tony se polarisait radicalement sur la construction d'armures supplémentaires. Une distraction salutaire pour sa santé d'esprit, trop de choses luttant l'une contre l'autre pour prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Travailler sur les armures - oui, mettons lourdement l'accent sur le pluriel - devint un emploi à temps plein pour Tony, qui commença à passer des journées entières dans son laboratoire, s'endormant là où sa tête tombait, et ne lui laissant que peu de motivation pour mettre un pied hors de la Tour. Bruce ne fut pas d'une grande aide tant son domaine de science était différent. Lorsque le bon médecin ne fut plus d'aucune utilité, Tony subit toute la pression et Bruce retourna à ses propres expériences.

Les jours devinrent des semaines.

Les semaines s'écoulaient sans aucune nouvelle d'Asgard, de Loki, ou de quoi que ce soit concernant le sort réservé au dieu du mal.

Quand Tony s'autorisait à y penser, le silence et l'absence de nouvelles l'inquiétaient. S'inquiéter le fit travailler trois fois plus dur sur ses armures qui avançaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Bruce se pointait plus souvent - ou peut-être le temps passait-il plus rapidement - pour faire manger quelque chose à Tony ou lui apporter du café, ledit café étant toujours accueilli avec enthousiasme et une fois, par une bise sur la joue, suivie par la promesse de ne jamais refaire ça. Généralement, Tony se remettait tout de suite au travail, mais de temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour savourer la caféine et Bruce parvenait à lui parler avant que l'état d'esprit toujours plus fataliste de Tony ne resurgisse et qu'il ne se plonge à nouveau dans les pièces détachées, les munitions et la création de plus de réacteurs Ark miniatures. Tony n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir à quelle fréquence le médecin passait, si c'était une fois par jour ou plus fréquemment, mais vu qu'il portait des vêtements différents à chaque fois, ce ne devait pas être si souvent, apparemment.

« Tu sais, de plus en plus souvent, je m'inquiète au sujet d'une possibilité de technophilie », confia Bruce avant que Tony ne grogne dans sa tasse et lève les yeux vers le médecin. Au moins Bruce avait-il suivi les conseils de Tony en matière de mode, arborant l'une des chemises à boutons d'ivoire de Tony et un pantalon gris foncé. Pas le comble du chic, mais il allait probablement bientôt retourner au laboratoire, donc il était plutôt classe, tout bien considéré.

« Je suis passé par là », ironisa sèchement Tony, grimaçant un peu devant l'amertume du café qui lui remontait le long du nez. « Quel ingénieur n'a pas regardé un jour une de ses créations en se demandant s'il serait difficile d'y fixer un vibro et de programmer un petit truc vite fait ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'y ai pensé. » Le scientifique avala tranquillement une gorgée de sa tasse, un thé léger apparemment.

« Tu devrais t'amuser, très cher. »

« C'est mauvais pour ma tension artérielle. Si ma fréquence cardiaque augmente, j'explose. »

Tony inclina la tête et baissa le menton pour adresser à Bruce un regard disant « Tu es sérieux, là ? ». « As-tu explosé une seule fois pendant le mois que tu as passé ici ? »

« Trois mois » le corrigea l'autre.

« Encore mieux. Trois mois et rien. Non que je me soucie de ta sécurité. Mais il y a eu quelques accrochages très intéressants avec une armure ou deux. »

« Ouais, le Mark VIII n'a pas semblé apprécier que je vienne dans ta chambre quand tu dormais, j'ai bien remarqué. » Un autre sourire, qui n'était pas né d'un amusement sincère, mais d'un humour feint longuement pratiqué, apparut sur le visage de Bruce à ce souvenir. C'était la première fois depuis la bataille de New York que l'autre gars avait presque fait une apparition. Il avait fallu le quasi démantèlement du Mark VIII juste pour que les yeux de Bruce redeviennent marrons.

Point positif, le protocole de l'armure destiné à protéger Tony pendant qu'il dormait fonctionnait à merveille.

« _Donc_, tout le mérite te revient intégralement. Grands dieux, Bruce, l'Autre t'obéit. Serais-je en vie si l'Autre ne m'avait pas rattrapé ? » Même si Tony était inconscient à ce moment, il avait entendu les autres raconter les faits. « Cela ne ressemble pas à quelque chose qu'il fait habituellement, non ? C'était toi qui le contrôlais, et non l'inverse. »

Il reposa la tasse pour attraper un tournevis et le pointa sur Bruce. « Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Tu devrais te la jouer un peu plus. Après New York, tu es devenu un foutu grand héros. Les enfants s'appliquent de la peinture verte, portent de faux poings et grognent, voulant être comme toi. Tu es un modèle et les enfants auraient pu choisir pire qu'un scientifique prodigue qui a sauvé quelques villes et abattu trop de méchants pour les compter. »

« Si je dis que je te crois, tu arrêteras avec tes discours d'encouragement ? » L'exaspération se réfléchissait dans l'expression de Bruce, mais il y avait de l'amusement dans son sourire étrange et dans ses yeux.

« On verra. »

« Je vais retourner à mon laboratoire. » Le laboratoire de Tony, en fait, mais l'un des espaces de travail avait été réaménagé pour Bruce et, par simplification de langage, passait maintenant pour sien par, vu le temps passé entre ses murs. Il avait beau beaucoup apprécier Bruce, Tony avait besoin de son propre espace pour travailler. C'était presque dommage d'avoir sauté aussi vite sur l'idée d'avoir le Tesseract et Loki à ses côtés et que, tout aussi rapidement, cela lui avait été arraché. Maintenant, tous ces plans étaient mis au rancart et il devait en trouver un nouveau, en plus d'avoir à éviter le SHIELD et de faire en sorte que Bruce ne sache rien. Pression ? Quelle pression ?

« Bonne nuit, Tony », dit Bruce en se retournant.

« C'est la nuit ? » Une véritable confusion s'empara de lui et il regarda au-delà des machines bloquant les fenêtres pour voir la lune briller entre les immeubles. « Hein. Voyez-vous ça. 'Soir, Doc. »

Une autre salutation muette et Bruce sortit, fermant la porte et laissant Tony livré à lui-même une fois de plus. « Jarvis, continue à lire pour moi. »

_« Nous avons fini de passer en revue toutes les références à « Loki », « Lopt » ou « Loptr » dans l'Edda poétique, monsieur. La prochaine mention d'un pseudonyme supposé est dans la Gylfaginning de l'Edda en prose. »_

« Très bien, alors lis-moi mon histoire du soir. »

_« Dans le chapitre vingt, il est fait référence à Loki est comme un calomniateur et le fils d'un Jotunn. »_

« C'est plus une idée générale qu'une histoire, mais bon. » Les mots le saisirent. « Attends, Jotunn, tu dis ? Les géants de glace ? »

_« Son père est un géant de glace, mais la race de sa mère n'est pas précisée ou l'information s'est perdue dans la traduction », _répondit Jarvis. « _Il est possible que Loki ne soit qu'à moitié Jotunn, considérant son ossature plus légère et sa capacité à ressembler à un Asgardien. Thor a insinué qu'Odin a recueilli Loki quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Comme il était issu d'une race détestée, il y a une forte probabilité que Loki n'ait pas été mis au courant de ce fait jusqu'à une date assez récente. »_

« Élevé par des menteurs, apprendre des meilleurs. »

_« On pourrait dire la même chose de vous, monsieur. »_

Bon, l'insolence était une chose, mais comparer Tony à une créature homicide d'un autre royaume ? Pas génial. « Pourquoi cette pique soudaine, J ? »

_« J'exprime simplement une opinion. L'opinion publique et les contes ne racontent pas toujours toute l'histoire. La magie, qu'elle soit employée à bon ou mauvais escient, était autrefois considérée comme une supercherie et un péché. Je suppose que Loki s'est tout simplement glissé dans le rôle qui lui avait été attribué de toute éternité. »_

« Prophétie auto-réalisatrice. »

_« Pour parler succinctement. »_

« Ouais. ». Il prit une autre gorgée de café, silencieux alors que les mots restaient en suspens dans l'air et s'imprimaient dans l'esprit de Tony. « Une quelconque activité sur l'un des sites du Bifröst ? »

_« Thor est apparu seul mais est reparti depuis quelques heures. Aucune signature d'énergie correspondant à Loki n'a été enregistrée à quelque endroit du globe jusqu'à présent. »_

« Quelques semaines, mon cul. C'est un bon menteur. » Tony soupira et retourna à l'armure. « Garde un œil là-dessus, d'accord ? Fais-le moi savoir dès que quelque chose se passe. »

_« Bien sûr. »_

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours - ou peut-être que cela faisait plus après tout ? - que la curiosité l'avait emporté et il avait chargé JARVIS de rechercher chaque ressource fiable mentionnant Loki. Si le dieu revenait vraiment, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de se préparer au pire et il y avait une incroyablement forte probabilité que, si par malchance Loki revenait, il voudrait exercer sa vengeance sur Tony pour l'avoir expédié au loin avec Thor. Si Loki l'avait voulu, Tony serait mort. Loki avait montré qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à assassiner quand il le voulait et qui il voulait.

Excepté pour Coulson.

Coulson avait en quelque sorte survécu et Tony n'avait pas encore compris comment, il avait juste éventé le secret grâce à la puce toujours présente dans les systèmes du SHIELD. Aussi singulier que ce soit, avoir pu pirater le SHIELD comptait parmi les plus belles réussites de Tony et il devait remercier Loki pour cela. Le bâtard. Espérons qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'admettre à haute voix. Espérons qu'un dieu homicide ne se pointerait pas pour le tuer, non plus. Ce serait bien. En toute honnêteté, Tony aurait préféré avoir la force de Loki de son côté.

Tony eut un bâillement importun qu'il cacha derrière sa main d'une main. « JARVIS, depuis combien de temps suis-je réveillé ? »

« Vingt-huit heures. Et encore, vous n'avez dormi que quatre heures avant que des cauchemars n'aient perturbé votre sommeil. Je dirais que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que vous n'avez pas dormi une nuit complète. »

« Depuis mon dernier KO à base de comprimés d'antidouleurs ? »

« Pas la voie la plus saine, mais ce fut la première et la dernière fois en quelques semaines que vous avez dormi huit heures d'affilée. »

Emprunter la même voie serait beaucoup plus facile maintenant, Tony avait carburé au café, aux boissons énergisantes, et à l'adrénaline depuis un moment, mais cinq secondes après que ses yeux se soient posés sur le flacon orange de comprimés, Loki lui revint à l'esprit. Loki faisait ça souvent ces derniers temps. Et dès qu'il faisait une apparition dans les pensées de Tony, le SHIELD en faisait de même. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Fury et sa bande ne finissent par comprendre et Tony aurait besoin d'une armée pour les garder à distance. Pénétrer les fichiers du SHIELD l'exposait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait et il ne serait pas facile de les défaire, même avec une armée d'armures.

Le sommeil pouvait attendre. Des tâches plus urgentes attendaient.

**xXx**

Après les noms impersonnels des Mark de I à VIII, ces armures autonomes méritaient quelque chose ayant un peu plus de style. Avant que chaque armure soit terminée, Tony donna à chacune d'entre elles un nom bien à elles, parfaitement approprié à leur apparence. Ce fut avec une grande fierté que Tony se redressa et les déclara quasiment achevées, à part quelques ajouts mineurs ici et là nécessaires à leur fonctionnement. Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps, mais chaque armure était équipée de deux douzaines de protocoles et de dispositifs de sécurité intégrés pouvant être activés par une phrase de code que lui seul connaissait. Valait mieux se montrer trop prudent en ce moment, et il voulait s'assurer que ces armures ne puissent être utilisées que par lui et lui seul. Même Rhodey figurait sur la liste d'interdiction de vol pour ces beautés.

Il suffit d'un seul appel de sa personne la moins préférée sur la planète pour mettre fin aux réjouissances. Nick Fury avait le super pouvoir de tomber au mauvais moment et d'emmerder Tony au plus haut point.

_« Stark, nous avons besoin de votre avis sur un projet à la base. »_

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis occupé. Revenez pendant les heures de consultation. »

_« On est jeudi, Stark. »_ Fury semblait avoir à peu près autant de patience pour Tony que Tony en avait pour Fury. « _L'entêtement est votre seule excuse et elle n'est pas valable. Ramenez vos fesses par ici. Une voiture vous attend en bas de chez vous avec deux agents qui se feront un plaisir de vous sortir de votre tour si vous n'êtes pas descendu dans quinze minutes. »_

« Ça a l'air charmant. »

«_ Vous n'avez pas le choix, Stark. Dehors. Dans quinze minutes. »_

Il raccrocha et Tony soupira. « J, passe-moi le laboratoire de Bruce. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la voix de Bruce ne retentisse dans l'interphone. « _Quelque chose ne va pas, Tony ? »_

« Un appel du SHIELD. Je n'ai pas assez confiance assez pour y aller seul. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

_« Fury t'adresse toujours la parole après que tu as piraté leurs fichiers sur l'héliporteur ? »_ Et ils ne savent même pas le tiers de ce que j'ai fait d'autre à leurs dossiers. « _Il doit être assez désespéré pour demander ton aide. »_

« Ouais, c'est foutrement suspect et Fury est plus fuyant que jamais. Alors tu veux bien venir ? Une voiture attend dehors. »

_« Je te rejoins dans le hall dans... » _Il y eut un cliquetis de métal et de verre ainsi qu'un bruit de papiers qu'on brassait. « s_ept minutes. »_

« Compris. Je te rejoins. » Tony se déconnecta et sortit de son laboratoire pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il ne portait qu'un marcel blanc et un jean portant quelques marques de brûlures, mais c'était dans une base du SHIELD qu'il se rendait et il n'allait pas perdre de temps à se changer pour eux. Tony attrapa une veste et se dirigea vers le hall pour attendre Bruce.

**xXx**

« Pourquoi avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? », dit Tony après vingt minutes à suivre Fury à travers des enfilades de couloirs et des pièces de la taille d'un hangar qui n'abritaient pas d'avions juste parce qu'ils étaient vraiment trop loin sous terre.

« Pour un test. Et un autre compte rendu de l'incident de New York avec Loki, il y a quinze semaines. »

« Une fois ça ne suffit pas ? Combien de fois allons-nous devoir encore revivre pour que vous soyez satisfaits ? »

« Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son ironie méprisante. Tony regarda autour de lui en marchant, appréhendant son environnement. Un sacré bunker, digne de ce nom. Même si certains équipements semblait faire double emploi. Trop gros, pas assez stylé, et qu'est-ce que -

Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

Oh, _quel idiot_. Il avait fallu qu'il baisse sa garde maintenant. Admets-le de bonne grâce, Tony.

« Je ne fais pas souvent de compliments, mais c'était génial, colonel. Jolie mise en scène. » Fury se tourna vers Tony et le génie sourit. « Murs de plomb, communications bloquées, je ne peux pas appeler mon armure, et mon armure ne peut pas me trouver. « Zugzwang* » est le terme approprié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet », répondit Fury en se rapprochant, la main sur son holster. « La question est de savoir comment vous acceptez la situation. »

« Tony ? » Tony aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à l'interpellation perplexe de Bruce, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, en fait, il pouvait, mais il _ne le ferait pas._

« De bonne grâce », répondit-il à la question de Fury en tendant ses poignets pour les menottes qui allaient arriver. « Vous m'avez acculé. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. » Tony n'était pas suicidaire, il avait juste besoin de temps pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. La meilleure solution était de coopérer pour le moment. Plus il résisterait, plus ils s'en serviraient comme prétexte pour veiller à sa détention. Il s'était déjà échappé avant, il s'échapperait encore.

Au signe de tête de Fury, un autre agent s'avança et plaça les poignets de Tony derrière lui, refermant les implacables anneaux d'acier autour de ses poignets avec une série de clics très parlants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Bruce éleva la voix et essaya de les arrêter, mais Tony secoua la tête.

« Laisse, Bruce. Prends juste soin de JARVIS pour moi. Il va se sentir seul. »

Une main posée entre ses omoplates le poussa en avant et Tony avança sans résister. Il perdit de vue Fury après ça et fut escorté dans le couloir par deux agents armés. La voix de Bruce lui parvint encore, mais même elle s'évanouit quand il fut suffisamment loin.

Il devait être ridiculement loin sous terre maintenant et Tony perdit le compte du nombre de détours, ruinant efficacement son plan A moins de quinze minutes après que Tony l'ait concocté. Clint apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte et l'escorte de Tony s'arrêta alors qu'un regard mauvais transformait le visage de Clint.

« Comme on se retrouve, Faucon. » Tony avait beaucoup d'expérience quand il s'agissait de garder une voix mesurée, quelles que soient les circonstances. « Je suppose que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ? »

« Plutôt. Nous avons dû demander à Selvig pour être sûrs. »

« Ça a l'air sympa votre club. »

« Vraiment pas », dit Clint. « Il a fallu retraverser certaines choses que j'aurais préféré oublier. »

« On en est tous là, mon cher. »

« Vous nous avez trahis. »

Le visage de Tony se crispa et ses menottes claquèrent quand il essaya inconsciemment de s'en défaire. « _Techniquement_, je n'étais pas allié avec vous ou avec le SHIELD jusqu'_à_ l'explosion sur l'héliporteur. Même alors, je ne me suis rangé à vos côtés que par commodité et supériorité numérique lors de l'invasion Chitauri. _Techniquement_, nous avons tous deux trahi Loki. Vous étiez son petit animal le plus utile, non ? »

Les autres agents soit ne pouvaient pas soit ne se souciaient pas d'arrêter Clint quand l'archer saisit Tony à la gorge et le plaqua dos contre le mur, écrasant ses bras entravés entre son corps et le métal froid. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vous oui. Et vous avez choisi le demi-dieu meurtrier qui avait déjà tué des dizaines d'agents avant de vous enrôler à ses côtés. Et pour quoi faire ? Il resserra son emprise jusqu'à ce que Tony ne puisse plus respirer.

« Je ne peux pas. Le dire. Quand. Vous. M'étouffez. »

Essayer de faire valoir son point de vue n'eut pour seul effet que Clint se mit à serrer au point que Tony sentit ses yeux se révulser. Au moment où sa conscience refluait, la main le lâcha et Tony tomba à genoux et s'effondra latéralement contre le mur, haletant désespérément quand sa gorge n'était pas saisie de douleur par une quinte de toux peu séduisante.

« Thor est passé. »

_Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Mérida._

« Loki s'est échappé d'Asgard », dit Clint et Tony reprit assez ses esprits pour lever les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à tousser. Que Loki se soit échappé était autant prévisible qu'inattendu. Était-il possible que ce soit les deux à la fois ? « S'il a les couilles de revenir, il va venir pour vous. Et nous l'attraperons à ce moment-là. » L'esprit de Tony passait d'une extrémité à l'autre, balançant entre maudire le retour potentiel du dieu afin d'assassiner Tony pour sa trahison et espérer que le dieu pourrait être son salut. Loki avait juré qu'il pensait toujours à leur accord. Ce que Tony ne devait pas oublier, c'était que Loki était un menteur. Plus question de s'appuyer sur des sources peu fiables.

« Bonne chance. » Sa voix était plus rauque que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. « Je ne suis plus dans ses bonnes grâces non plus, ou vous l'aviez oublié ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans l'après-midi après la bataille. Vous le surveilliez, Cap avait le dos tourné et les yeux de Loki étaient sur vous. Ils étaient sur vous quand vous êtes sorti. Vous l'avez trahi. Il reviendra juste pour vous tuer. »

« Vous allez le laisser faire ? » L'absence de réponse était en soi une réponse et le rictus de Tony se transforma en un vrai sourire pendant que les gardes le remettaient sur ses pieds. « Si vous l'attrapez avant que je ne le fasse, bottez-lui le cul pour moi, d'accord mon chou ? » Il fut de nouveau poussé en avant et Clint resta immobile. Violent ? Oui, mais au moins Clint avait-il fourni à Tony plus d'informations que ces quasi agents du SWAT qui auraient tout aussi bien pu avoir les lèvres cousues. Tony tenta de susciter une réaction de leur part, il essaya vraiment, et il s'y activa avec force, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea d'un pouce.

Après un transfert désespérément silencieux, ils le poussèrent dans une chambre meublée de rien d'autre qu'un malheureux matelas mince posé sur un sommier défoncé, placé en face de l'espace de ce qui, horriblement, était supposé être les toilettes, mais n'était vraiment rien de plus qu'un bol de métal contre le mur. Les cellules de prison étaient mieux que cela. Les murs étaient gris parpaing et la porte était en acier épais de deux pouces avec un panneau en plexiglass transparent au niveau des yeux. Pas de livres, pas de commutateurs ou de prises électriques, rien, à part les toilettes et un lit.

« Allez, les gars, quoi ? Même pas un magazine ? J'ai des besoins, moi. »

Tony fut contraint de se mettre à genoux et tête contre le sol en béton, les jambes épinglées sous lui par le genou d'un garde dans le bas de son dos, pendant qu'on lui enlevait les menottes. Toujours aucun mot et dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se relevèrent et sortirent alors que Tony s'aidait de ses avant-bras pour soutenir son poids et rouler sur le dos pour regarder vers le ciel. Ou du moins, vers là où le ciel devait être.

Sur le côté gauche du plafond au-dessus du mur faisant face à la porte, il y avait une fissure de cinq centimètres qui retint l'intérêt de Tony pendant bien cinq secondes. Un manque d'intégrité structurale ? Une fausse fissure pour cacher quelque chose ? Non, non, attendez. Si on grattait, on voyait que la peinture avait été mal appliquée. Moins intéressant. Et pourtant, c'était le spectacle le plus stimulant de cette pièce car la seule idée des toilettes à 1.5 mètre sur sa droite et 50 centimètres derrière sa tête le faisait grimacer. Même dans le désert, il avait eu de vraies toilettes. La différence était que les Dix Anneaux voulaient quelque chose de Tony et tentaient de se montrer gentils pour l'obtenir. Le SHIELD n'en avait rien à foutre. Tony était un traître et un prisonnier et devait donc être traité comme tel.

La peur ne venait pas de cette pièce. La peur ne venait pas de l'idée d'un dieu nordique le traquant et le tuant. Loki se montrerait rapide et Tony aurait à peine aperçu le reflet d'une lame qu'elle serait plantée dans sa gorge. Bien plus grande était la terreur que le SHIELD n'attendait absolument rien de Tony. Aucune raison de le maintenir en vie, aucun renseignement à lui extirper, rien. Ils pourraient faire de lui une pelote d'épingles humaine, lui découper des lambeaux de peau, et le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un centimètre de peau qui ne porte pas de traces de coupure ou ne soit couvert de gouttes de sang gouttant d'autres blessures. Ils pourraient l'électrocuter jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se crispent et tétanisent. Des drogues pourraient être injectées dans ses veines, le faisant se tordre de douleur et crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix lui manque et qu'il s'évanouisse. Rien de tout cela n'était pourtant le pire.

Le pire, c'est que personne ne pourrait lui faire échapper à son sort maintenant ou après que la torture ait commencé. _Ça_, c'était le véritable cauchemar qui le tourmentait. Jusqu'au jour où cela cesserait de n'être qu'une image dans sa tête et deviendrait sa vie.

* * *

_Puis-je dire que je n'ai pas encore vraiment vu IM3 ? J'en ai juste des échos indirects et je les ai adaptés à mon goût. L'état d'esprit de Tony est différent à NY que celui du canon, il réagit donc différemment. C'EST UN UA, MERDE. JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX._

* _Aux échecs, zugzwang signifie « coup forcé ». __Être en zugzwang __se dit de la situation d'un joueur qui est obligé de jouer un coup qui le fait perdre ou dégrade sa position._


	7. Sept démons

Résumé:

_« Oh, Nick », __les cordes vocales de Tony semblaient avoir été passées dans un moulin à café, « __votre visage n'est pas celui que j'espérais voir au moment de ma mort. __»_

**Avertissement pour l'ensemble de ce chapitre.**

**Avertissement pour : sang, descriptions de violence très explicites, large éventail de tortures et de mauvais traitements, prise de drogue non consentie et coups foireux. Pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter ce genre de choses, il y aura un petit résumé dans la note de fin.**

* * *

« Ce n'est pas qu'avoir un dieu obsédé par moi ne flatte pas mon ego, mais j'aurais préféré un harceleur équilibré plutôt qu'un aspirant despote. »

Loki inclina la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. « Si j'étais « équilibré », je n'aurais pas risqué ma vie pour vous sauver. »

Un air de déjà vu flottait ici, Tony avec un verre à la main et Loki en face de lui. Cette fois, cependant, Tony était beaucoup plus en confiance, dépassant Loki et lui tournant le dos pendant qu'il dressait un schéma de l'héliporteur pour indiquer les points faibles dans ses défenses. « Admettez que je vous ai manqué et nous pourrons nous remettre au travail pour en finir avec le SHIELD. »

« J'ai des plans pour vous, Stark. Des plans grandioses qu'aucune cellule n'a le droit d'entraver. » Le bruit des pas de Loki résonna derrière Tony, mais l'inventeur continua à regarder devant lui. « Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pendant mon emprisonnement à Asgard était à quel point vous devriez être délectable en rouge. » Le dieu apparut dans la vision périphérique de Tony et une main saisit son épaule, faisant pivoter l'inventeur pour faire face à Loki. Il se pencha, ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de Tony, son souffle réchauffant son oreille et Tony se détendit inconsciemment à son contact.

Tony grogna presque silencieusement quand un couteau fendit l'espace entre ses côtes et entailla les os. Alors que son poumon droit se remplissait de sang, une mousse sanglante coula de ses lèvres quand il toussa malgré lui. Il ne prononça pas confusément le nom de Loki, il n'était pas surpris, Tony s'y était presque attendu, mais pourtant, la douleur qui paralysait sa poitrine était si atroce qu'il ne put prononcer un seul mot.

« Le rêve ne vaut pas la réalité. Vous êtes vraiment plus beau ainsi », dit Loki, admiratif, et la lame se retira de la poitrine de Tony comme s'il s'était agi de beurre. Le bras qui le tenait le lâcha et Tony tomba au sol en une masse désordonnée, laissant enfin échapper un involontaire sanglot de douleur. Il pouvait se sentir se vider, sentir la chaleur du sang tâchant l'arrière de sa chemise tandis que le froid se propageait dans le reste de son corps. Le sang formait des flaques sous lui et ses mains glissèrent en essayant vainement de se relever. À cet instant, il aurait dû être inconscient étant donné la perte considérable de sang, mais cette miséricorde ne lui avait pas encore été accordée.

Loki souleva Tony par la gorge, un rappel de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été tous les deux ici, et les mains de Tony tentèrent maladroitement de saisir les bras de Loki. « Ne- », parvint-il à dire avant que la prise sur sa gorge ne se resserre au point de lui couper toute arrivée d'air. La tête de Loki s'inclina avec une contraction anormalement forte évoquant plus une fulgurance qu'un mouvement réel. Au lieu des yeux verts et du sourire maniaque d'un dieu, ce fut un visage Chitauri qui le contempla pour une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre les traits de Loki.

« Vous tomberez tous devant moi », grogna-t-il avant de jeter Tony par la fenêtre.

Cette fois, cependant, il n'avait pas les bracelets. Tony dégringola dans les airs, incapable de se rétablir, pas de salut, que le sol qui se précipitait à sa rencontre. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du baiser mortel du béton, le sol s'ouvrit sur un portail qui avala Tony et l'envoya dans le vide, dans l'espace du néant avide où il ne pouvait même pas entendre ses propres cris dans le silence.

La lumière explosa devant ses yeux et il se mit à haleter, tirant inconsciemment sur les liens de cuir épais sur ses bras et sur son corps. Des sons lui parvinrent, un moniteur de fréquence cardiaque et des voix qu'il pouvait à peine comprendre alors que les images s'amalgamaient sous l'agressif éclairage fluorescent.

« Oh, Nick », les cordes vocales de Tony semblaient avoir été passées dans un moulin à café, « votre visage n'est pas celui que j'espérais voir au moment de ma mort. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mort, Stark. » Il y avait un très implicite « plus maintenant » et Fury semblait vraiment furieux à ce sujet.

« Mais je l'ai été pendant quelques minutes, n'ai-je pas raison ? Comment s'est passé le prélèvement du réacteur pour vous ? » Tony regarda vers le cercle de métal et sourit en reposant sa tête contre la mince table métallique. C'était extrêmement inconfortable, mais pas plus que ses blessures. « Vous avez apprécié le petit cadeau que j'y ai programmé ? »

« Oui, nous avons trouvé le fil-piège incendiaire. »

Tony rit même si c'était atrocement douloureux. « J'ai retenu la leçon après Obie. Il n'alimente rien d'autre que moi. Si vous l'aviez retiré cinq minutes de plus, vous auriez eu un problème encore plus grand. On dirait que je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour vous mort ou vivant, hein ? C'est vraiment dommage. »

« Tant que Loki sait que nous vous avons, cela n'a pas d'importance. Il viendra vous chercher un jour ou l'autre. »

L'éclat de rire ne semblait même pas venir de lui et s'il n'avait pas résonné si profondément dans sa poitrine meurtrie, il aurait cru qu'il venait de quelqu'un d'autre. « Ça fait quoi ? Deux semaines ? Plus que ça, maintenant ? Des mois depuis que Thor et lui sont partis pour Asgard ? Pourquoi viendrait-il pour moi ? Il a le cube, et il est débarrassé de l'emprise de son grand patron. Loki peut faire tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, Nick. Et je vous assure que revenir pour l'un des nombreux mortels qu'il à utilisé comme outil pour arriver à ses fins ne figure pas sur sa liste. »

« Cela reste à voir, M. Stark. » Le regard de Fury se posa sur les autres personnes présentes dans la salle - le personnel médical vu leur apparence - et hocha la tête vers Tony. « Soignez-le. Puis ramenez-le dans sa cellule. Il a encore moins d'utilité inconscient que mort. »

La tête de Tony frappa à nouveau violemment en arrière tandis que le personnel médical du SHIELD s'affairait à retirer les compresses de sa poitrine, d'autres infirmières écartant les défibrillateurs. Pas étonnant que son réacteur Ark picote plus que d'habitude. La piqûre d'une aiguille lui fit relever la tête et il regarda l'infirmière qui l'avait piqué négligemment dans le coude. « Vous n'avez pas d'aiguilles de plus gros calibre? J'ai à peine senti celle-ci. »

L'infirmière le regarda uniquement pour soulever ses paupières et braquer une lumière dans chaque pupille. « Et maintenant, vous m'aveuglez. Merci bien. » Chaque mouvement était difficile, mais les dernières secondes, cela avait empiré. Il ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts et comprit qu'on devait lui avoir donné un autre sédatif avant que l'inconscience ne le saisisse et ne le ramène dans ses profondeurs.

**xXx**

_**Neuf jours plus tôt**_

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options quand on est captif. C'était choquant de voir combien de fois Tony s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais il réagissait de la même manière à chaque fois. _Utilise ton putain de cerveau, trouve une porte de sortie._ _Crée_ _ta propre porte de sortie et si tu meurs durant le processus, au moins tu sortiras sur tes deux pieds et les armes à la main. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance._

Mourir n'était sûrement pas l'option A, foutre non. Tony allait foutre le camp d'ici en un seul morceau. Il devait juste _réfléchir._

Deux jours, ce fut tout ce que le SHIELD lui accorda. Pendant deux jours, plusieurs heures par jour, ils le traînèrent dans une pièce trop éclairée, menottèrent ses mains à la table, et entamèrent un interrogatoire plutôt décontracté, posant les mêmes questions en les reformulant quelque peu. Où était Loki, savait-il que Loki allait s'échapper, avait-il aidé Loki dans sa fuite, savait-il à quel endroit le portail allait s'ouvrir, avait-il participé au sabotage de l'héliporteur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Tony en vienne presque à souhaiter que Loki se montre et le tue. Trois fois par jour, il recevait le classique plateau-repas des prisonniers, et Tony mangeait aussi peu que possible. C'était ennuyeux et vain et Tony ne répondit qu'à quelques questions que par ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Malheureusement pour le SHIELD, il répondit aux questions dont ils n'avaient rien à faire et il donnait les réponses les plus désinvoltes possibles avec le plus cinglant mépris qu'il pouvait affecter.

À la fin de la deuxième journée, ils commencèrent à l'attacher à une table de métal qui pouvait s'incliner à soixante-quinze degrés. Des liens inflexibles en cuir épais retenaient ses poignets, ses chevilles et ses côtes. L'interrogatoire reprit. Les questions lui étaient maintenant criées dans une autre salle qui résonnait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit confortable. Tony ne répondait toujours pas, alors ils posèrent une intraveineuse dans un de ses bras pour ne pas avoir à le détacher pour les repas.

Le troisième jour, sans avoir beaucoup dormi puisqu'il était toujours attaché, la porte s'ouvrit et Tony se prépara pour un autre agent qui viendrait lui crier aux oreilles ou le menacer. « Vous savez quoi, apportez-moi une bonne bouteille de single malt et je pourrais- »

Tony cessa de parler en voyant la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Hé, Tony. »

« Docteur. Ta colère est sous contrôle ? »Tony affecta un ton décontracté et fut récompensé par un sourire de Bruce, même s'il était un peu forcé.

« Pour l'instant ». Bruce ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher ses émotions, ses yeux étaient pleins de questions encore informulées. Fury l'avait donc mis au courant. Pas vraiment une surprise. Tony n'avait pas résisté quand il avait été arrêté, ce qui pouvait autant être interprété comme le signe d'une culpabilité certaine ou d'une innocence confiante. Comme il n'avait rien avoué, à part ne pas être sorti avec le modèle qui faisait la couverture du treizième numéro de Maximal, personne ne pouvait se décider avec certitude sur sa culpabilité ou son innocence.

Ce bon vieux Bruce voulait poser des questions à la personne en qui il avait fait confiance. C'était écrit sur son visage et il était évident qu'il voulait savoir. Et bien, peut-être Tony pouvait-il lui dire certaines choses.

« Vas-y, Doc. Ils attendent, pose tes questions. »

« As-tu conclu un accord avec Loki ? » Il allait droit au but, mais Tony pouvait entendre la question sous-jacente : _« Savais-tu qu'il entendait provoquer l'Autre ? __»_

Ce serait-il agi de quelqu'un d'autre, Tony aurait gardé le silence. Mais c'était Bruce. « Il s'est pointé quelques jours après l'attaque de la base du SHIELD, la nuit avant l'Allemagne. Loki m'a offert le Tesseract », avoua-t-il enfin en sachant que Fury se tenait derrière un miroir sans tain, positivement ravi. « En échange, il avait besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des Chitauri et avoir un œil sur ce qui se passait sur l'héliporteur. J'étais censé surveiller... la recherche et m'assurer que tu ne te rapproches pas trop. » La mâchoire de Bruce se crispa et il se détourna. « Mais je jure devant Dieu que je ne savais pas que tu étais l'une de ses cibles », corrigea Tony en tirant sur ses liens. « Tout ce qu'il m'a dit était l'endroit où aller à Stuttgart. L'explosion, la Tour Stark, je n'en savais rien du tout. Il m'a jeté par la fenêtre, Bruce. »

« Oui, et je suis tombé de quatre mille mètres sans une armure pour me rattraper. Nous sommes tous tombés, Tony. »

« Loki n'est pas mon allié », assura Tony. « Je ne sais pas où il est. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le cube, et il s'est volatilisé maintenant. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Le scientifique le regarda un instant, essayant de lire sur le visage de Tony et y trouva seulement une inquiétude sincère et un sentiment de culpabilité pour ce que Loki avait fait au médecin, il ne se sentait pas coupable envers le SHIELD, juste envers Bruce. « Je te crois. » Tony se détendit légèrement. Bruce reconnaissait l'innocence de Tony en ce qui concernait la sortie de l'incroyable Hulk, mais cela ne changerait rien à son emprisonnement. « Au fait, JARVIS pique une colère silencieuse sans toi. Il me laisse à peine entrer. »

« Indique-lui le code alpha cinq et fais-lui quelques compliments. Il adore ça. » Le code allait également enterrer tous les fichiers privés de Tony sous tant de niveaux de codage qu'il faudrait des années aux meilleurs agents du décryptage pour les déchiffrer, mais Tony n'allait pas le mentionner. JARVIS avait été conçu pour réagir intelligemment dans cette situation, il saurait quoi faire. « J'aurais aimé faire plus, mais j'ai un peu les mains liées, là. Reviens-me voir jeudi. » Tony fit un geste aussi dédaigneux qu'il le pouvait avec le pauvre centimètre dont il disposait pour bouger la main.

Bruce sourit un instant, sincèrement, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Fury entra en silence, les yeux rivés sur Tony. « Désolé, Tony », soupira Bruce.

« Nous devons tous subir les conséquences de nos choix, Doc. Merci d'être venu. »

« On m'a persuadé de venir. »

« Je m'en doutais bien. » La façon dont la mâchoire Fury se crispa quand Bruce le balança suffit à ramener un sourire sur le visage de Tony.

« Docteur Banner », dit Fury et Bruce adressa un adieu silencieux à Tony avant de se retourner et de sortir. La porte se referma avec un bruit métallique et Tony rejeta la tête en arrière avec un profond soupir. Il s'était expliqué avec Bruce et il ne se sentait pourtant pas mieux. Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le SHIELD glissait quelques calmants dans sa poche de nutrition, et ça n'améliorait pas son état d'esprit. Pas plus que l'idée de passer ce qui seraient probablement les dernières semaines de sa vie coincé dans une cellule du SHIELD.

Tony finissait de fredonner trois albums d'AC / DC quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et il sourit à la nouvelle venue. « Ah, un baume pour mon âme meurtrie. Vous venez gentiment m'amadouer pour me soutirer plus d'informations, agent Romanoff ? » Tony pencha la tête en arrière, essayant vainement de rendre ses liens moins inconfortables.

« Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, vous avez appris un certain nombre de choses de Loki », dit Natasha. « Le directeur Fury veut que Loki soit capturé. »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider. Pas que je ne le veuille pas. Croyez-moi, un dieu nordique en cavale de moins serait ce qui pourrait nous arriver de mieux, mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir. »

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'occasions de vous racheter, Stark. »

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Il est temps de me laisser sortir. »

Même la grande actrice qu'elle était ne put retenir un sourire incrédule. « Et pourquoi le ferions-nous ? »

« Parce que je sortirai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Soit vivant sur mes deux pieds ou dans un sac mortuaire, même si je préfère la première possibilité. Soit vous me laissez sortir maintenant soit vous attendez que je m'échappe, et laissez-moi vous dire, si je dois sortir d'ici par mes propres moyens, je vais être très _énervé_. » Tony capta son regard et ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

« La loyauté envers le mauvais camp est dangereuse, Stark. J'en sais quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai pas la patience d'écouter vos histoires russes « d'antan ». Je ne m'ennuie pas à ce point. » Que pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il n'ait déjà appris dans les fichiers piratés sur l'héliporteur ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle croisa les bras. « Ils vous tueront plutôt que de vous laisser partir. »

« Ils peuvent essayer, ils ne réussiront pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas immortel, Stark », dit-elle et Tony rit encore.

« Non, je suis juste vraiment chanceux. J'ai eu un dieu de mon côté pendant un petit moment, ma chère. Peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. »

« Quand le dieu est un meurtrier, vous ne devriez pas vous en vanter. »

« Je suis désolé, comment gagnez-vous votre vie, déjà ? », répliqua-t-il. « Quand je vous verrai construire des jouets pour les petits enfants, vous pourrez reparler de meurtriers. D'ici là, épargnez-moi votre hypocrisie. »

La Veuve soupira et cligna lentement des yeux en regardant sur le côté, une action bien réfléchie, s'il en avait jamais vu une. Quasiment chaque expression qu'elle arborait depuis qu'elle était avait passé la porte était un jeu d'acteur, Tony n'en démordrait pas. « La patience de Fury est à bout. »

« Comme la mienne. »

« Vous êtes celui qui est attaché dans une cellule souterraine. »

« Vous êtes celle qui se trompe en pensant qu'on ne peut pas s'échapper d'ici. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas une grotte en Afghanistan. Vous ne pouvez pas construire une armure à partir de trois fois rien et vous frayer un chemin hors d'ici. »

« Ça ferait cliché d'utiliser deux fois le même plan d'évasion de toute façon. » Tony haussa les épaules.

« Ils obtiendront de vous des informations, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« La torture est notoirement peu fiable. Rendez un homme assez désespéré et il vous dira tout, y compris des mensonges. Torturez suffisamment longtemps un étudiant de vingt ans et il jurera qu'il est une veuve de 86 ans avec quatre enfants et un rendez-vous avec le beau vétéran au bout du couloir de sa maison de retraite. Une information n'est pas nécessairement la vérité. »

Le silence qui suivit aurait dû être gênant, mais Tony savait que c'était la Veuve qui était mal, là. Elle aurait dû savoir mieux que quiconque que tous les interrogatoires n'étaient pas nécessairement fructueux. « Vous êtes sur la corde raide, Stark. »

« J'aime la solitude que me procure le fait d'être un connard. Être admiré de loin, voilà ce que j'aime. »

Son téléphone bipa sur sa hanche et elle regarda l'écran avant de remettre l'appareil dans sa poche. « Tout ce qui arrivera maintenant sera la conséquence de vos propres actions », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« J'ai hâte. »

**xXx**

Dès que Bruce l'eut vu indemne et que le SHIELD avait donc un témoin pouvant affirmer l'avoir vu sain et sauf, les choses empirèrent. Les techniques d'interrogatoire de Natasha ayant échoué, quelques heures après, un trio d'agents entra en jeu. Tony les ignora au début, mais Fury fit son apparition et la porte se referma en claquant.

« Fatigué du verre unidirectionnel, Colonel ? Vous venez me battre vous-même ? »

« Pour que vous puissiez vous vanter de m'avoir rendu fou ? Je passe mon tour. Je vais superviser aujourd'hui. Vous connaissez déjà mes assistants. » Fury désigna les autres agents anonymes d'un geste magnanime.

Juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait comme jamais, il baptisa les trois hommes en esprit. Celui qui avait quelques centimètres de plus que Fury, avec des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse et des yeux bruns vitreux, Tony l'appela Edgar, surtout parce que, malgré son costume, ses taches de rousseur le faisaient ressembler à un garçon sorti de sa campagne. Le petit brun baraqué, dont la taille faisait que même Tony se sentait grand, devint Steve. Petit Steve et Captain America Steve avaient sur le visage la même expression, comme s'ils pensaient que Tony valait moins qu'eux. Tony estima que tant Petit Steve que capitaine Steve auraient eu bien besoin qu'on leur retire le balai qu'ils avaient chacun dans le cul. Le second brun, dont la taille se situait entre celles de Fury et Tony, présentait encore moins de traits distinctifs que ses collègues de travail, de sorte qu'il reçut le nom tout à fait unique de « Bob » et fut rapidement oublié.

« Quand vous voulez », dit Fury à ses hommes. Edgar et Bob détachèrent Tony de l'inconfortable table et l'amenèrent plus près de Fury, le tenant fermement par les biceps pendant que Petit Steve regardait. Fury regarda Petit Steve et hocha la tête vers Tony. Petit Steve se rapprocha, et avec une expression résolue, balança son poing dans la mâchoire de Tony. La tête de Tony suivit la force du coup et un gémissement jaillit de ses lèvres quand le goût cuivré envahit sa bouche. Les deux qui le tenaient ne desserrèrent pas leur prise. Il ignora ostensiblement la douleur dans son cou et se retourna vers les agents du SHIELD.

« Parlez-nous de Loki », demanda Fury.

« Grand, les cheveux noirs, le sourire mauvais, se trimbale un sacré bagage psychologique. Aime faire des plans. Quoi d'autre ? »

Le visage de Fury resta neutre alors qu'il regardait de nouveau Petit Steve. Un deuxième coup et la douleur commença à lancer. Petit Steve avait une bonne droite. « Qui d'autre Loki a-t-il contacté sur Terre ? »

« Des tas de gens. » Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, évitant tout déplacement non nécessaire de sa mâchoire et essayant de ne pas se débattre dans l'emprise maintenant douloureusement serrée d'Edgar et de Bob. « Je n'ai pas demandé leurs noms. J'étais trop occupé à surveiller mes arrières avec un dieu dans les parages. »

« Vous avez une mémoire photographique, Stark », dit Fury, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix.

Tony ricana. « Ouais, mais vous voyez, le truc est que cela ne fonctionne que quand je le veux. Sinon, je ne me souviens que des choses dont je n'ai rien à faire. Des visages aperçus dans un souterrain quelconque ne figurent pas sur la liste des choses dont j'ai quelque chose à foutre. » Un autre coup d'œil à Petit Steve et un autre coup au visage de Tony, cette fois de l'autre côté. « Aïe, les gars, ça commence à piquer. Je vais me fâcher », prévint-il.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous à propos des autres personnes travaillant avec Loki ? » Le génie adressa un regard insolent au directeur et ne dit rien. Petit Steve abattit son poing dans l'abdomen de Tony, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il toussa. « Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ceux que vous avez vu avec Loki ? »

« Des humains. Peut-être », fit Tony, agacé. « Ils semblaient aussi humains que Loki. Aussi humain que vous. Des gars et quelques filles. Les méchants n'ont pas un tatouage sur le front avec une flèche indiquant « Venez me chercher, j'ai essayé d'aider un extraterrestre à dominer le monde », d'accord ? », dit-il avec colère.

Fury se retourna et alla s'appuyer contre le mur. Il désigna Tony à Petit Steve une fois de plus et Tony grimaça avant que l'agent ne frappe à nouveau. Plus de temps mort employé à poser des questions. Les directs au foie s'enchaînaient désormais, en plus des coups de poing au visage, en plus des mains implacables qui l'obligeaient à rester debout et à endurer les coups.

Ce ne fut qu'après vingt minutes de ce traitement qu'ils arrêtèrent et quand Tony leva les yeux, la moitié inférieure de son visage collante et humide d'un liquide pourpre foncé, ce fut pour voir Fury lever une main apaisante. « Loki avait-il parlé de s'échapper ? »

« Je n'étais pas son confident. Il n'y a que lui pour dire où il est allé. »Tony cracha du sang sur le sol à côté des gouttes tombées plus tôt. « Vous voulez Loki ? Allez le chercher. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça. J'ai sauvé cette foutue ville et les remerciements que je reçois pour ça sont foutrement merdiques. »

« En vous alliant avec le dieu qui a mis la ville en danger en premier lieu- »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Fury, je n'ai fait que lui parler. Je ne lui ai révélé aucun secret ou dit comment s'échapper. Vous pouvez remercier votre fidèle Barton pour ça. »

« L'agent Barton fut contraint par des moyens indépendants de sa volonté. Vous avez choisi votre camp. »

« Un dieu s'est pointé et m'a menacé. » Loki l'avait vraiment menacé, mais pas à ce moment-là. Non que Tony se soucie de mentir au SHIELD. « Et oui, j'ai choisi mon camp, mais j'ai choisi mon propre camp. J'ai choisi de ne pas laisser le monde être envahi par des extraterrestres sur des aéroglisseurs, sans se soucier des humains, super soldats, ou dieux se battant l'un contre l'autre. J'ai risqué ma vie en envoyant le missile à travers le portail. Ce même missile que vos supérieurs avaient envoyé pour détruire la ville et ses millions d'habitants. Alors dites-moi qui est le vrai méchant là. »

« Prévenez-moi s'il parle », dit Fury aux agents avant de sortir. Petit Steve reprit sa place en face de Tony et le génie soupira.

« Pouvez-vous éviter de m'abimer autant le visage cette fois ? J'ai un truc de charité le dix-sept et je ne tiens vraiment pas à me pointer en ressemblant à un voyou. »

Petit Steve pouffa, le premier signe d'amusement que Tony lui ait vu et bien sûr, c'était aux dépens de Tony. Tony se félicita pour ne pas avoir eu de mouvement de recul quand Petit Steve lui envoya le coup suivant.

**xXx**

Tony pouvait faire face.

Après une heure ou deux à se faire tabasser - suffisamment pour faire très mal sans l'assommer ou causer des dommages internes - il resta de nouveau seul, une nouvelle fois attaché à la table dans une position légèrement plus lâche. Il avait mal, mais il pouvait faire face à quelques coups. Si seulement cela pouvait se terminer par quelques coups de poing.

Au cinquième jour de détention, un nouvel agent entra en scène. Il menaça Tony avec des couteaux, infligea quelques coupes à des endroits non vitaux qui blessaient et saignaient, mais qui étaient peu susceptibles de causer des dommages à long terme. De légères cicatrices commencèrent pourtant à se former. Il était soigné à la fin de chaque journée et recevait plein d'antibiotiques pour éviter une possible infection. Cela ne le ferait pas si leur prisonnier mourrait avant qu'ils n'en aient terminé avec lui.

Au septième jour, la vraie douleur commença. Cela débuta avec les couteaux et cette fois, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de poser des questions. De tous ses interrogateurs, c'était celui qui semblait apprécier le plus son travail. Il y avait une lueur sadique dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il faisait une incision et plus souvent qu'à son tour, il appliquait la lame sur la peau, puis regardait dans les yeux de Tony quand la pointe métallique déchirait la chair. Tony ne s'abaissait pas à lui donner la satisfaction de regarder ailleurs et cela stimulait presque autant l'agent que cela l'irritait.

Ils furent rejoints par deux agents qui amenèrent un chariot roulant hors de vue de Tony. Il reconnut pourtant le son. Métal, caoutchouc et câbles manipulés, suivi par le bourdonnement du courant à haute tension. L'un des agents nouvellement arrivés vint se poster devant Tony avec deux minces tiges métalliques à la main, chacune ne faisant pas plus que quelques millimètres d'épaisseur, elle en donna une à l'agent aux couteaux et tint l'autre par l'extrémité.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais il se recroquevilla encore et tenta de s'éloigner quand la tige fut glissée dans une coupure faite plus tôt sur son avant-bras. Il gémit quand elle la lâcha et qu'elle resta fichée dans sa peau, à bien deux centimètres sous la chair, dirigée vers le coude.

« Isaacs », sa voix était assez décontractée pour donner envie de dégobiller à Tony, mais cela pouvait aussi bien venir des effets secondaires des médicaments dans sa perfusion. « J'ai besoin d'une plus grande incision sur l'autre bras. »

« Bien sûr. » L'agent au couteau, Isaacs, s'approcha et Tony se crispa quand la pointe métallique plongea sous la petite coupure de son bras gauche. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Tony lui lança un regard assassin. Un sourire étira les lèvres du malade et d'un coup, la peau de Tony se déchira sous l'incision irrégulière du couteau. Il retint un cri étouffé dans sa gorge, se mordant les lèvres pour le coincer dans sa gorge pendant qu'Isaacs reculait. L'agent aux tiges métalliques revint dans le champ de vision de Tony et il sentit la deuxième tige se frayer un chemin dans la grossière entaille.

« Savez-vous où se cache le criminel de guerre Loki ? », demanda-t-elle après s'être éloignée et avoir retiré ses gants de latex ensanglantés.

« J'ai déjà dit à plusieurs autres agents que je ne savais pas où il était allé, bordel de merde. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de regarder derrière lui, vers son partenaire hors de vue. Sur un signe d'elle, un interrupteur fut tourné derrière Tony, ses veines irradièrent d'une douleur intense, et il fut presque capable de sentir chaque arc électrique crépiter et ses muscles se contracter. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il hurlait avant que le courant ne soit coupé et qu'il se retrouve à tenter de reprendre son souffle, la gorge à vif, et que son corps sans force ne s'avachisse dans ses liens. Ses doigts se contractaient involontairement et sa poitrine lui brûlait suite au contact de l'électricité contre le logement de son réacteur Ark.

« Ça picote », croassa-t-il, souriant largement en la regardant. Son regard devait être celui d'un dément car sa bouche s'ouvrit largement sous le choc avant qu'elle n'adresse un nouveau signe à son partenaire. La génératrice émit un cliquetis que Tony appréhendait maintenant avant que le courant ne revienne et que sa colonne vertébrale ne s'arque avec toute la cambrure que lui permettaient les lanières de cuir de son dos. Ses poignets brûlèrent quand les sangles s'imprimèrent dans la peau et il réalisa à peine la sensation de chaleur humide, car il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la sensation de brûlure électrique le faisant tressaillir à chaque réflexe physique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus rien qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Savez-vous où le criminel de guerre Loki pourrait se cacher ? », demanda-t-elle un peu différemment après que le courant eut été coupé une fois de plus.

« Dans ma chambre », fit-il sèchement. « Tant qu'à faire affaire avec le diable, je pouvais aussi bien me le taper, aussi. »

Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos quand l'interrupteur fut de nouveau tourné.

La répétition des décharges ne rendit pas la douleur plus supportable et la perte de conscience fut accueillie avec reconnaissance le reste de la journée. C'était peut-être quelques jours. Sa raison cahotait et se dissolvait, il avait cessé de se préoccuper du temps.

Après une autre tentative ratée d'interrogatoire, l'électricité ne fut pas utilisée lors de ce que Tony pensa être le neuvième jour. Tony aurait applaudi si l'alternative n'avait pas été un trio de scientifiques gantés venus pour tripoter le réacteur Ark. Le mécontentement de Tony fut relégué au second plan par la peur quand ils retirèrent le réacteur de sa poitrine et qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder avec horreur pendant que la salle s'assombrissait et que son cœur battait plus vite pendant de longues secondes avant de s'arrêter. Rien n'égale le fait d'entendre votre propre cœur cesser de battre.

Le SHIELD était plus malin que Tony ne l'aurait cru et il se réveilla pour voir le regard furieux de Nick Fury et son réacteur remis là où il devrait être. Dieu soit loué pour la paranoïa de Tony l'ayant amené à créer un noyau autodestructeur. Au cours d'une expérimentation risquée, Tony avait découvert qu'une réaction particulièrement explosive pouvait être déclenchée si le réacteur n'était pas relié à lui et à lui seul. Retirez-le trop longtemps et l'explosion qui en résulterait rivaliserait avec le big bang du Tesseract. Il pouvait bien avoir été cliniquement mort pendant au moins quelques minutes, il pouvait bien encore être enfermé Dieu sait où par le SHIELD, mais il se sentait foutrement bien en s'assurant que Fury ne tirerait rien de lui.

Ils le mirent sous calmants et Tony ne fut pas sûr de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'administration du sédatif. Même au réveil, les choses semblaient... étranges. Comme un rêve enfumé des années 70, mais en nettement moins agréable. Il ressentait toujours la douleur de ses blessures, mais cela s'accompagnait par une absence de vraie connexion avec la réalité. Sa tête se renversa sur son épaule dans un mouvement à peine contrôlé et il vit une poche différente reliée à la perfusion de son coude gauche. Oh, génial. Juste ce qui lui fallait. Ils avaient essayé l'approche frontale et ils tentaient maintenant de lui injecter une série de drogues dans l'espoir qu'il dévoilerait ses secrets en pensant se confier à une hallucination ? Tout simplement fantastique. Des médocs sur un estomac vide, aucune pitié.

Les choses devinrent encore plus étrange quand les drogues eurent fait effet. Des gens entraient, des gens sortaient, Tony était éveillé, Tony dormait, Pepper lui rendit visite, le Président des États-Unis lui rendit visite, Abraham Lincoln apparut une fois ou deux pour bavarder, c'était vraiment épatant. Il n'était pas libéré de la douleur ou inattentif, il était juste désorienté, ne sachant plus ce qui était réel.

« Pauvre garçon », résonna la voix familière de Loki. « Vos amis vous ont tourné le dos, votre empire est incapable de vous aider, même votre esprit s'égare dans l'hébétitude. Le pronostic est plutôt sombre. »

« Vous êtes une hallucination », dit Tony, il ferma les yeux mais put encore entendre le rire du dieu.

« Préféreriez-vous plutôt une illusion causée par votre cerveau baignant dans la drogue ou l'alternative ? Un dieu bien réel venu obtenir réparation pour votre trahison ? » Et ce fut la confirmation. Ce n'était pas Loki, seulement de fausses images dansant devant ses yeux, en suspension dans le vide.

« Si vous vous évadez d'ici, Loki vous attrapera. » La voix de baryton de Thor résonna avec force et Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir le dieu de la foudre le regarder avec des yeux pleins de regrets. Génial. Un nouveau visage. Steve serait-il le suivant ? Le mouvement fit que la silhouette du dieu oscilla entre le net et le flou si rapidement que Tony gémit et tourna la tête. « Il ne sait pas où vous êtes maintenant. Il pourrait chercher à travers le monde sans vous trouver. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Comme c'est réconfortant. »

« Quelle mort préférez-vous ? » Thor s'approcha plus près, sans faire aucun bruit excepté le son de sa voix.

« Eh bien, je préférerai mourir de plaisir après un marathon sexuel, mais cela ne risque pas de se produire dans un avenir proche, je le crains. » C'était être tué par Loki ou être tué par le SHIELD. Quelque part, il préférait le psychopathe aux agents anonymes. C'était peut-être une question d'ego. Il fallait un dieu pour abattre Tony Stark. Il serait toujours mort, mais ça lui ferait une sacrée épitaphe.

« La loyauté est admirable. » Merde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pense à Steve ? « Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul concerné ici. Si Loki vient pour vous, il pourrait bien retourner le monde pour vous trouver et que Dieu vienne en aide aux innocents qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. »

« Vous êtes dans ma fichue tête, vous savez que je ne sais rien d'autre », fit Tony avec un soupir exaspéré.

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Ou vous refoulez des détails. Loki a dit quelque chose à propos de revenir. À propos de laisser retomber la pression. »

« Aucune importance. Je suis toujours un traître aux yeux du SHIELD. Je pourrais réciter notre conversation mot pour mot que cela ne changerait pas une fichue chose. Une fois qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils veulent, je serai mort. Du diable si je vais laisser cela arriver. Je dois juste attendre. »

« Pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil, Stark. Nous avons à peine parlé, mais vous venez encore de me jurer silencieusement fidélité sans même vous en rendre compte. » Loki avait rejoint le groupe, et maintenant il s'agissait vraiment d'un groupe qui se tenait devant lui, au lieu d'une seule illusion. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils s'entendaient, mais pas un seul ne regarda vers les autres, ils regardaient tous Tony.

« Je n'ai juré fidélité à personne. » Tony le regretta immédiatement quand il tira sur ses liens, ne réussissant qu'à causer plus de douleur et de désorientation dans sa tête. « À vous moins qu'à quiconque. »

« Et si je vous avais prévenu de la chute imminente de l'héliporteur ? Réagiriez-vous différemment si je ne vous avais pas défenestré ? » Tony ne put pas se résoudre à répondre, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait dit. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment ? « Vous avez clairement exprimé votre intérêt dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'étais pas aveugle à votre désir. »

« Personne ne l'était », ajouta Thor. « J'ai étudié votre regard sur mon frère presque autant que le sien sur vous, c'est pourquoi je vous avais prévenu. Votre attention pour Loki est ce qui l'attire. Le mal est beaucoup plus gratifiant quand la cible réagit avec une telle intensité. »

« Il m'apprécie parce que je ne l'ignore pas ? Oh, s'il vous plaît. Sortez de ma tête si c'est pour tenir des propos aussi insensés. »

« J'ai été élevé dans l'ignorance », dit le dieu de mal. « On m'a menti, placé dans l'ombre de mon frère chéri, fait de moi un étranger dans un monde dont je ne pouvais pas m'échapper trop longtemps. Vous m'avez reconnu comme une menace et êtes devenu le seul à ne m'avoir jamais sous-estimé. »

« Il s'agit d'une toute nouvelle façon de théoriser dont je ne veux pas faire l'expérience », gémit Tony, en essayant de les bloquer derrière ses paupières closes.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire en attendant la prochaine visite de vos geôliers. Peut-être les drogues estomperont-elles l'effet des électrochocs, cette fois. »

« Je le jure sur votre père, taisez-vous cinq minutes. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« À propos de quoi ? » Tony ne pouvait pas dire si la voix de Steve était moins ou plus agaçante que celle de son homologue réel. « Natasha a raison, ce n'est pas une caverne dont vous pouvez vous échapper. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas essayer. » Il tira sur ses poignets et sentit l'âpre morsure du cuir sur sa peau à vif, mais l'ignora. La zone commençait à s'engourdir maintenant de toute façon et les antibiotiques activaient la guérison. Rien de tout cela n'importait cependant parce que peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Son esprit s'activait évidemment, mais cela n'aurait aucun sens tant qu'il opérerait des détours pour lesquels Tony n'avait pas le temps. Seul comme il était dans la pièce, le trio lui semblait réel tant il était dans sa tête et leur seule présence suffisait à le démoralisante. Pathétique. Mais il était assez poétique que son esprit soit la méthode de torture qui finirait par le tuer à petit feu.

Hurlant de frustration, il s'effondra sur la table, sa lourde respiration soulevant sa poitrine. Ce silence était vraiment accablant et ruinait la santé mentale et les nerfs de Tony. « Loki... » Il espéra que sa voix était suffisamment faible pour ne pas être entendue. « J'aurais des choses à vous dire si vous revenez. Et ce ne seront pas de gentils compliments. »

* * *

Notes:

**Peut-on considérer que Loki est présent dans ce chapitre si c'est une hallucination ? *M'enfuis avant que vous puissiez me faire du mal***

**RÉSUMÉ SANS AVERTISSEMENT :** Le chapitre se déroule sur une période de onze jours. Beaucoup d'interrogatoires ennuyeux et stupides, Bruce est autorisé à voir Tony et Tony avoue à son frère de science qu'il a fait temporairement alliance avec le dieu, mais n'avait pas connaissance de l'explosion sur l'héliporteur. Après le départ de Bruce, l'interrogatoire tourne à la torture. Le cocktail pharmaceutique qu'on lui injecte fait que Tony hallucine constamment sur Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine dire si la personne en face de lui est une autre illusion ou si son esprit superpose l'image de Loki sur un agent du SHIELD véritablement présent dans la pièce.

Tout le chapitre résumé en une seule phrase : Tony se fait retourner le cerveau pendant onze foutus jours sous les bons soins du SHIELD.


	8. Calme comme une bombe

Résumé:

Près de trois semaines après que le SHIELD ait appréhendé Tony, un peu d'aide arrive enfin.

**Musique suggérée pour la lecture de ce chapitre : Session de Linkin Park ( watch?v=WlxhYIyf5_w ) et la reprise d'Immigrant Song par Trent Reznor, Karen O, et Atticus Rex ( watch?v=ljbBayiWglg).**

**Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson du même titre de Rage Against the Machine.**

* * *

Que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec l'organisme de Tony ou avec le genre de médicaments qu'on lui avait injectés, mais, malgré tous les visages flous et les images bizarres dansant autour de la salle, Tony n'était pas calme. Extérieurement, bien sûr, il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir et de baver sur le sol, mais son esprit était toujours intact et, intérieurement, il était foutrement énervé.

Pourtant, ses ennemis auraient dû avoir retenu la leçon. Historiquement, les ravisseurs de Tony ne l'emportaient pas au paradis. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance, il s'échappait à un moment ou un autre, et que Dieu vienne en aide aux salauds se trouvant sur son chemin. Peut-être était-il en froid avec le dieu du chaos lui-même, mais le chaos lui-même était dans la nature de Tony. Le SHIELD était maintenant sur sa liste des « idiots qui ont essayé de me retenir et vont maintenant en subir les conséquences » et tout le chaos qui bouillonnait en lui allait jaillir et aller mordre le gros cul du SHIELD. Ils faisaient partie du gouvernement; pas un grand problème quand Tony avait fourni la majorité de la technologie du gouvernement et était à l'origine du reste.

Mais ce serait pour plus tard et la situation présente était beaucoup moins plaisante. Du flou obscur des jours passés entre conscience et inconscience, Tony se souvenait vaguement des questions répétées alors qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse lui évoquant un nouveau passage à tabac, des infirmières venues remplir sa perfusion, de quelques autres « interrogatoires », mais qui savait combien de ceux-ci s'étaient réellement déroulés ? Le peu dont il était sûr était la douleur parce qu'il pouvait la sentir, elle se répandait en lui et brûlait avec une douleur constante au plus profond de ses muscles longtemps après leur départ. Son esprit était toujours brillant, mais ses sens ne fonctionnaient plus comme ils l'auraient dû, se montrant peu cohérents ou fiables.

La seule constante était la suivante : peu importe le temps que cela avait duré, peu importe si tout cela se passait réellement ou sortait juste de son imagination, à ce stade, personne n'était venu pour le faire évader. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'options à Tony, mais ce n'était pas irrémédiable. Si personne ne venait pour lui, il devrait s'en sortir seul.

La négligence n'était ni intentionnelle, ni un traitement surprise du SHIELD, mais cela jouait à l'extrême avantage de Tony pour le moment, il n'allait donc pas signaler sa tolérance croissante aux médicaments. Si on combinait le dosage et la durée pendant laquelle il avait été relié à des poches de perfusion, les hallucinations se firent moins fortes et plus rares. Rares ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient disparu, mais elles n'étaient plus aussi vives. Elles étaient plus fortes dans les cinq heures après que la jolie infirmière aux mains maladroites soit venue changer les poches, mais l'intervalle de temps entre les doses autorisait désormais un retour de ses facultés mentales, et Tony n'employait ses facultés qu'à une chose durant ce long intervalle de dix-neuf heures.

Il n'avait pas encore atteint ce bienheureux intervalle aujourd'hui.

« Stark. » La voix de baryton qui n'aurait pas dû lui être si familière résonna à son oreille. « Je commence à me lasser. » Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir le dieu, en tenue remarquablement décontractée, arborer une moue comique. Son esprit avait imaginé nombre de scénarios au cours des dernières heures, et l'image qui surgissait maintenant était celle d'un Loki portant un pantalon gris cendré et une chemise blanche impeccable qui soulignait sa carrure athlétique. Tony aurait dû être plus furieux contre Loki, mais ces semaines passées dans le piège de son propre esprit avaient changé ses priorités. Loki n'était plus considéré comme un ennemi. Il était toujours une menace, mais plus l'ennemi. Le SHIELD était en tête de liste pour décrocher ce titre.

Tony soupira, remuant le nez pour chasser la démangeaison fantôme qui le gênait par intermittence depuis qu'il était ligoté ici. « Je suis un peu occupé, Prancer. »

Loki ronronna, s'approcha et, ayant aperçu la lumière du réacteur ark, vint l'entourer de ses mains. C'était un autre tour de son esprit, de jolies images sans lien entre elles. L'expression sur son visage était une superposition des souvenirs du vrai Loki, de la curiosité dans son regard à la vue d'un étrange appareil intégré dans la poitrine d'un mortel encore plus étrange. Voir quelque chose qu'il savait irréel se combiner à quelque chose qui pouvait le toucher et ne rien ressentir, ne réussit qu'à user un peu plus sa fragile santé mentale. Pas qu'il puisse changer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il était ingénieur, pas neurologue ou psychologue, il ignorait sur quels mécanismes jouer pour faire disparaître ces choses. Alors que Thor, Steve, et même Pepper, lui rendaient visite lors de ses joutes verbales avec les voix dans sa tête, Loki était toujours présent dans la chambre quand il ouvrait des yeux embrumés par la drogue et Loki était la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant que les hallucinations ne s'estompent. Comme si Loki était le rêve dont tous les autres personnages découlaient.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce trip « Psychologie : Sensation et perception » en ce moment. Ses paupières étaient beaucoup trop lourdes pour se lancer dans une autre longue conversation avec lui-même à propos de toute cette merde.

« Alors venez me trouver », dit le dieu alors que ses doigts passaient sur le torse de Tony sans susciter le moindre picotement dans ses entrailles. Loki se pencha plus près, la voix réduite à un murmure à son oreille. « Saisissez votre chance et sortez. »

« J'essaie, pauvre idiot. »

**xXx**

Tony se réveilla au bruit de la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant et au son de deux paires de pieds entrant à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel, chaque jour - du moins, Tony pensait-il que cela se passait tous les jours - était ponctué par le passage de l'équipe médicale venant effectuer un contrôle et changer les pansements là où les liens de cuir irritaient la peau à vif. Un autre agent restait à la porte. Ce n'étaient jamais les mêmes agents qui venaient et aucun ne parlait jamais à Tony directement, ils parlaient seulement de lui, autour de lui. L'agent à la porte portait une arme à la ceinture. L'infirmière, que Tony avait d'abord supposée être désarmée avant de se détromper, avait une arme subtilement cachée contre sa colonne vertébrale sous sa blouse, si bien que Tony n'osait pas prendre de risque. Au lieu de cela, il jouait la carte du barjot, fixant un coin de la pièce et murmurant les absurdités qu'on pouvait attendre d'une conversation à sens unique, pour qu'ils relâchent leur surveillance.

« Il sent le sang séché », commenta l'agent à la porte avec un ricanement sonore, légèrement à l'intérieur de la pièce-prison. Deux hommes d'aujourd'hui, un infirmier jeune mais habile à changer un pansement alors que l'agent était stoïque, d'âge moyen, et semblait dépourvu d'humour. Pour ne pas ruiner sa couverture, Tony n'allait sûrement pas risquer un coup d'œil pour voir à quoi l'homme ressemblait.

« À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » L'infirmier se pencha sur Tony, pansant le poignet le plus proche d'abord. « Il s'agit d'un informateur. Et un coriace apparemment. Même Isaacs n'a pas pu obtenir de lui les renseignements que nous souhaitions. »

« Je pensais qu'Isaacs faisait craquer tout le monde. »

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait demain pour réessayer. Le directeur Fury l'a sanctionné. »

Tony retint le frisson qui allait le traverser. Quelques sessions supplémentaires avec Freddy Krueger et Tony deviendrait réellement fou, même sans médicaments.

L'agent à la porte fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et Tony put entendre le bruissement du tissu quand il sortit l'appareil.

« Heu. Je dois y aller. Vous allez vous débrouiller ? »

« Bien sûr, allez-y », dit l'infirmier. « Stark est presque en état de mort cérébrale de toute façon, il ne sera pas un problème. »

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et attendit un peu plus longtemps que l'infirmier replace les liens sur le poignet fraîchement bandé et se penche sur le corps de Tony pour changer l'autre pansement. Tout était silencieux, excepté le doux murmure de la gaze entourant l'articulation de la main.

Juste comme l'infirmier commençait à le rattacher, Tony s'arracha à sa prise et attrapa l'autre par les cheveux. Un cri de surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Tony claqua la tête de l'homme contre la table près de son épaule, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait vu sa position. Avant que le corps maintenant inconscient n'ait fini de s'effondrer au sol, Tony entreprit de se détacher aussi vite que possible. Boosté par la montée d'adrénaline, il eut rapidement les deux mains détachées et s'assit pour défaire les sangles de ses chevilles en moins de dix secondes.

Après s'être accordé quelques secondes pour écouter si quelqu'un arrivait, il descendit de la table et sentit rapidement ses genoux se dérober, les jambes faibles d'avoir été inutilisées trop longtemps. Se rattrapant avec les mains, Tony retint le hurlement de douleur qui voulait s'échapper de lui et rampa pour récupérer l'arme de l'infirmier toujours inconscient. Tout son corps tremblait et les médicaments pesaient plus lourd dans son organisme que ce qui était souhaitable lors d'une tentative d'évasion, mais nécessité fait loi. C'était sa seule occasion et qu'il soit damné s'il la laissait passer.

Une vérification rapide du Glock 19 lui révéla un chargeur partiellement rempli, avec treize balles restantes et une en attente dans la chambre, pas grand-chose face à une base entière d'agents armés et bien entraînés. Un silencieux aurait été appréciable dans cette situation, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Un peu d'espoir valait mieux que pas d'espoir du tout, se rassura Tony, et descendre quelques agents du SHIELD au passage était mieux que de rester là et d'endurer leurs mauvais traitements. S'ils voulaient le reprendre, ils allaient devoir le tuer, et il se battrait avec chaque once de force qui lui restait.

Collant son oreille à la porte, il attendit que les bruits de pas s'estompent avant de pousser la porte et de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Rien pour le moment. Prenant sur lui, il sortit, referma la cellule derrière lui, et entendit les serrures se refermer. Le couloir semblait s'étendre à l'infini de chaque côté, sans aucune indication quant à la bonne direction, et les portes étaient trop espacées. Demander à quelqu'un serait une idée incroyablement stupide, alors il allait tenter de se faufiler en douce. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas éviter les caméras.

Il opta pour la gauche après un débat interne qui vira rapidement à Am stram gram, pic et pic et colegram et s'élança dans le couloir. Il testa chaque porte, ne voulant pas rentrer dans n'importe qui s'il pouvait l'éviter. La plupart des portes avaient cependant des serrures biométriques, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon s'il devait se cacher.

« Que voulez-vous dire par vous ne l'avez pas l'envoyé ? » Des pas précipités se rapprochaient et Tony testa la porte la plus proche, seulement pour constater qu'elle était verrouillée. « J'ai encore le message. C'était il y a vingt secondes. Vous avez dit que c'était urgent. J'ai laissé un prisonnier à cause de ça. » La voix continua alors que Tony échouait à ouvrir la porte suivante.

Pas d'autre choix, il s'accroupit contre le mur et aligna le viseur de son arme pour viser le coin du couloir où l'agent allait apparaître. Le tir fut beaucoup plus bruyant qu'il ne le voulait et arriva environ quinze centimètres plus bas que prévu, mais l'agent s'effondra tout de même, rendu instantanément muet et mourut en quelques secondes d'une balle dans la gorge. Tony put entendre une voix criant dans le téléphone tombé à terre quand il s'approcha, ce qui signifiait que Tony avait moins d'une minute avant qu'une escouade d'agents ne vienne aux nouvelles et Tony devrait être loin, très loin, quand ils arriveraient.

Accroupi au-dessus du corps, il vola l'arme supplémentaire et la plaça dans la ceinture arrière de son jean avant de continuer à avancer. Tout était verrouillé le long du couloir, il aurait juré avoir entendu au loin le bruit de trop nombreuses paires de bottes se rapprochant, et cela n'était pas bon pour les chances de survie de Tony. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, ne sachant pas si c'était encore une issue valable, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que sa direction actuelle n'était pas la bonne. Le SHIELD n'avait pas exactement installé des pancartes dans chaque couloir.

Il s'arrêta contre une porte pour se repérer et la serrure bipa à côté de lui. Sursautant, il s'éloigna de la porte, mais le voyant resta vert, « OUVERT » affiché en grosses lettres sur l'écran du scanner. Aucune indication de qui pouvait avoir autorisé l'accès. En l'absence d'autres options et, en dépit d'une légitime suspicion, il tira sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur dans une pièce inoccupée. Sur le mur du fond, au moins cinq serveurs s'étendaient du sol au plafond et, sur le côté, une console jonchée de fils et de plusieurs moniteurs, tous vrombissant d'activité. Pas leur système central, mais une console distante qui devait avoir un accès à l'ordinateur central.

Tony ferma la porte derrière lui et poussa un chariot roulant contre elle avant d'aller braver les ordinateurs. Il posa le pistolet sur la table et se pencha sur la chaise, minimisa l'activité sur un seul écran et entra dans les menus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les doigts appuyés sur les touches, il étudia son chemin vers la sortie en affichant les cartes de la précieuse base du SHIELD. Des lignes colorées indiquèrent voie après voie, évoluant à chaque nouvelle condition que Tony ajoutait. Aucun passage par les grandes salles, éviter toutes les zones de service, un détour par un éventuel arsenal dans le cas où il aurait besoin de plus de munitions, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit tellement compliqué que même une abeille aurait eu du mal à le suivre.

L'écran s'assombrit et Tony paniqua une fraction de seconde, craignant le déclenchement d'un piège secret. Sa poitrine se serra de joie quand les mots s'alignèrent au milieu de l'écran, et qu'un code familier d'identification défila au milieu de lignes de codes pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

_« __Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. __» _Le texte se poursuivit sous le bloc de code. « _Il m'a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour obtenir un accès et lister minutieusement leurs routines de programmation. Puis-je vous apporter mon aide ? Nous sommes très désireux de vous voir de retour.__»_

Il pouvait presque entendre le bel accent de Jarvis juste en lisant les caractères. « Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué. » Tony soupira de soulagement, et tapa une réponse car il n'y avait pas de micro connecté à la borne. « _Montre-moi le chemin, mou chou. __»_

Plusieurs autres lignes de commandes défilèrent successivement.

_DONNEES DE SURVEILLANCE, MODIFICATION CONFIRMÉE_

_ACTION : DOSSIER D__É__TENU # 578927 SUPPRESSION : ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ALIAS IRON MAN_

_CONFIRMER TOTALE SUPPRESSION DU FICHIER ?_

_ACTION CONFIRM__É__E._

_OBJET: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK_

_AUCUN DOSSIER TROUV__É_

_OBJET : IRON MAN_

_AUCUN DOSSIER TROUV__É_

_ACTION : AJOUTER NOUVELLE AUTORISATION : ANTHONY STARK. __DONN__É__ES BIOM__É__TRIQUES NECESSAIRES_

_EMPREINTES BIOMETRIQUES IGNOR__É__ES_

_SYST__È__ME DE RCONNAISSANCE VOCALE IGNOR__É_

_SCAN RÉTINIEN N__É__CESSAIRE POUR TRAITEMENT DU DOSSIER_

_SCAN RÉTINIEN CONFIRMÉ_

_AUTORISATION ACCORD__É__E : ANTHONY STARK, HABILITATION DE NIVEAU HUIT ACCORD__É__E_

_ACTION : SUPPRESSION DU FICHIER : ANTHONY STARK_

_ACTION CONFIRMÉE_

_SUPPRESSION DU FICHIER DANS DEUX HEURES_

_OBJET : LOCALISATION DU TERMINAL 07_

_« __Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur. __»_ Jarvis revint et l'écran retourna à la carte, une ligne en pointillés traçant un itinéraire jusqu'à une autre pièce qui avait l'air d'être à cinq minutes de là. Une boîte de dialogue apparut au-dessus de la destination, indiquant un autre terminal qui contiendrait déjà la prochaine partie du plan d'évasion quand Tony serait arrivé là-bas. Si Tony avait encore eu un doute sur l'utilité d'une IA assez sensitive pour pirater une installation gouvernementale de haute sécurité... bon, en fait, il n'avait jamais douté de Jarvis et, bordel, cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Tony étudia la carte quelques secondes de plus avant de la refermer et d'afficher à nouveau les précédentes fenêtres sur l'écran. Reprenant son arme, il sortit dans le couloir et suivit l'itinéraire élaboré par Jarvis. Il se plaqua au mur et se concentra sur les éventuels bruits qui pourraient indiquer l'arrivée d'une autre personne. S'il se heurtait à un groupe de personnes sorti de nulle part, ce n'étaient pourtant pas deux malheureux pistolets qui lui sauveraient la mise. Heureusement, à chaque fois que des voix commençaient à se rapprocher, elles s'arrêtaient et allaient dans la direction opposée. Tony était sûr qu'il devait remercier Jarvis pour cela. Si son IA pouvait pirater le système de surveillance et les dossiers personnels d'un organisme de haut niveau, elle pouvait bien envoyer des messages sur les téléphones des agents et les rediriger. Son bébé allait avoir droit à la plus incroyable des mises à jour quand Tony serait de retour.

La porte était déjà déverrouillée lorsque Tony arriva et il articula un merci pour les caméras avant de se glisser à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte. Le terminal 07 était une petite pièce avec un seul écran, les fenêtres rétrécirent avant d'être remplacées par une nouvelle carte alors que Tony s'approchait.

_ERREUR : TERMINAL 11 ACCÈS REFUSÉ_

_TERMINAL 11 OCCUP__É_

_MISE EN RELATION IMPOSSIBLE_

_SOYEZ PRUDENT_

Génial. Une autre façon de dire à Tony qu'un pauvre imbécile ne partait pas et que Tony aurait à le tuer. Eh bien, ajoutez-le à la liste. De retour à l'extérieur, il suivit les indications pour gagner le prochain terminal avec un malaise croissant, tout en se fiant à Jarvis pour garder le chemin dégagé. Sa toute nouvelle habilitation lui ouvrit la porte cette fois et plutôt que d'essayer de rentrer sans bruit, il ouvrit violemment la porte. L'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à la porte, sa main voulant attraper son arme sur la table, mais Tony avait déjà pointé son arme et tiré deux coups, l'un frappant l'agent à l'épaule, tandis que l'autre balle venait se ficher en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra en arrière, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur Tony avant que sa tête ne retombe en rendant son dernier souffle. Tony referma et se dirigea vers le terminal, repoussant la chaise où le cadavre était toujours assis afin d'accéder à l'ordinateur. Jarvis apparut avec l'aide de Tony et l'itinéraire suivant fut défini, plus long que le précédent, mais plus rectiligne.

Après une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration, il quitta la pièce et verrouilla la porte, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Si un autre agent arrivait et avait une habilitation, rien ne l'empêcherait de trouver le corps à l'intérieur. Tant que Tony était parti à ce moment-là, il se moquait éperdument de savoir qui découvrirait le gamin qui aurait abattu Tony si Tony ne l'avait pas tué en premier.

À mi-chemin dans le couloir et alors qu'il commençait à croire en ses chances d'évasion, les lumières clignotèrent, suivies par un bourdonnement répété, et tout le reste suivit. Un éclairage d'urgence rouge illumina le sol quelques secondes plus tard, mais cela ne fit pas une grande différence pour Tony, horrifié.

« Jarvis ? » Pas de réponse. Merde. « Jarvis ?! » Il chuchota aussi fort qu'il le put avant de plaquer son dos au mur et de penser à un autre plan avant d'être découvert. Sans Jarvis pour détourner les agents arrivant en sens inverse, la possibilité d'être repris montait en flèche. Ajoutez à cela que la coupure de courant signifiait que les portes de toutes les pièces dans lesquelles il aurait pu se cacher étaient désormais verrouillées, sans possibilité d'y remédier. Vous ne pouvez pas pirater un protocole électronique sans électricité. Tony était incroyable et était un génie, mais c'était un complexe du gouvernement visant à maintenir les gens enfermés et les dispositifs visant à empêcher ses captifs de s'échapper étaient tout sauf standard.

Cela dégringola de sa liste de priorités quand une explosion retentit qui secoua si fort l'ensemble de la base qu'elle envoya Tony valser contre un mur. Il resta debout à grand peine. Des cris de panique suivirent, mais ils étaient encore assez éloignés de Tony. Les mots étaient indistincts à cette distance et Tony n'était pas assez curieux pour risquer de se faire prendre en allant voir ce qui venait d'exploser au visage du SHIELD.

Collé au mur, il se déplaça vers la droite et suivit les méandres du couloir sur quelques centaines de mètres, mais ne parvint pas à échapper à la pagaille qu'il tentait d'éviter. La clameur des voix était assourdissante et de lourds équipements bougeaient comme ils n'étaient probablement pas censé le faire, à en juger par les gémissements mécaniques qui les accompagnaient. Si Tony n'avait pas été sûr que c'était impossible, il aurait pensé que Hulk était occupé à faire des ravages. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony n'était toujours pas là où il aurait voulu être en ce moment.

Le couloir était vide devant lui et il en fut soulagé, mais continua à regarder vers les portes juste au cas où l'électricité reviendrait. L'espoir est l'espoir qu'il soit fondé ou pas et Tony n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser l'ensemble des protocoles du SHIELD pour savoir quoi faire lorsque le courant serait coupé. De toutes les choses auxquelles il avait du penser, celle-ci n'avait pas été en tête de liste. Il prenait toute cette merde comme elle venait.

Les tentatives visant à éviter la bagarre s'avérèrent infructueuses quand quelque chose d'énorme s'écrasa sur le mur à cinq mètres en face de lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta immobile, incapable de détourner les yeux du bras humain inerte sous le caisson en acier défoncé bloquant le couloir devant lui. Des bruits de lutte provenaient toujours de la pièce récemment ouverte et quand un autre corps fut projeté à travers le trou dans le mur, Tony eut du mal à décider s'il devait essayer de trouver celui qui avait le dessus sur le SHIELD ou foutre le camp loin de quiconque avait le dessus sur le SHIELD dans leur propre base.

Un écroulement de gravats annonça que le temps de la réflexion était terminé, mais Tony ne put contenir son soulagement en voyant la silhouette s'approcher. Loki semblait légèrement plus décontenancé et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence Tony, regardant les cadavres à quelque distance afin de s'assurer de leur mort. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus longs maintenant et n'étaient plus lissés en arrière mais relâchés et en bataille. Il était à peine essoufflé et les seules entailles sur son armure n'étaient que des éraflures de balles qui n'avaient pas réussi à la pénétrer. Plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de dieu énervé; plus que suffisant pour rappeler à Tony la chance qu'il avait eu de lui échapper avant que Thor ne ramène Loki à Asgard.

Le pied de Tony recula tout seul et le léger bruit attira aussitôt l'attention de Loki et il resserra sa prise sur sa lame. Toutefois, dès qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Tony, ses yeux verts absinthe se firent plus vifs que lorsqu'ils avaient contemplé les corps des agents. Tony n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose car il ne pouvait pas tout à fait déchiffrer ce regard. Le dieu avait examiné les corps pratiquement avec dégoût, comme s'ils étaient des êtres inférieurs, indignes de sa lame, mais pour Tony, il y avait _du plaisir_ dans ce regard.

« Mon aimé », dit Loki, inclinant la tête et se rapprochant. Le couteau dégoulinant de sang qu'il tenait à la main était presque aussi long que son bras, et Tony redoubla d'attention envers l'arme, guettant les signes qui pouvaient faire penser que Loki allait l'utiliser contre Tony. « Je vous cherchais. » Et là, Tony réalisa : plaisir et satisfaction purs brillaient dans les yeux de Loki.

« Vraiment ? » Tony sourit et ouvrit les bras de manière engageante. « Eh bien, me voilà, en espérant que le couteau n'est pas pour moi. » Il désigna l'arme de la tête et Loki baissa les yeux, considérant l'arme pendant un moment avant de regarder Tony avec un large sourire.

« Je ne veux pas votre mort, Stark. Que dois-je faire pour que vous en soyez convaincu ? »

« J'ai bien peur de manquer de confiance en ce moment. Peut-être pourriez-vous me le redemander plus tard. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour « plus tard ». J'ai attiré l'attention en venant ici. » Il soupira, théâtralement ennuyé par le fait d'être poursuivi pour avoir attaqué une base de gouvernement.

« Pouvez-vous nous téléporter d'ici ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Loki secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin de conserver mon énergie. » Son regard se durcit légèrement en constatant finalement les blessures visibles sur tout le corps de Tony. « Pouvez-vous tenir encore un peu le coup ? »

« Mon cher, je l'ai fait jusqu'ici. Je serais ravi leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. » Tony, tenant toujours le pistolet à la main, eut un petit rire sombre et Loki esquissa un sourire approbateur. Bien sûr qu'il apprécierait plus de désordre et de violence. « Vous connaissez le chemin, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon. Alors on y va et on s'arrache. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de balles. »

Loki se retourna et rentra dans la pièce d'où il était sorti. Tony le suivit, tenant son arme à deux mains, la main gauche agrippant le bas de la crosse pour apaiser les tremblements dus aux drogues qui disparaissaient lentement de son organisme. Dieu soit loué pour l'adrénaline inondant son corps en ce moment, ou il n'aurait pas pu aller si loin.

Le chemin qu'avait emprunté Loki était bien visible, le sol était jonché de cadavres et ceux qui cherchaient à aspirer un peu d'air du bout de leurs lèvres sanglantes étaient affalés contre le mur. Loki avançait d'une démarche assurée et ne prêtait aucune attention aux cadavres, ouvrant la voie à longues enjambées que Tony avait du mal à suivre. Une plainte était sur ses lèvres, une remarque de petit malin pour demander à Loki de ralentir un peu, mais un autre regard sur les corps éparpillés partout l'amena à la boucler. Mieux valait ne pas faire chier le dieu, en fait. Il serait bien temps pour ça dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

L'extrême concentration de Loki le rendait vulnérable à une attaque latérale, Tony le couvrit donc, tirant pour désarmer ou tuer quiconque essayait, même s'il ne pouvait pas tuer en un seul coup. C'était chaotique et les munitions de Tony étaient trop limitées pour pouvoir faire plus que cela et rester au contact de Loki. Les rares assez stupides pour essayer d'attaquer de front étaient expédiés par un coup de lame rapide en travers de la gorge, pour ceux qui avaient toujours leur arme, et toute personne tentant un combat au corps avec Loki voyait sa lame, réchauffée par le sang, plonger entre ses côtes pour perforer un poumon ou mettre fin aux battements de son cœur.

Tony avait utilisé les deux pistolets jusqu'à ce que le chargeur soit vide et se résolut alors à ramasser les armes à moitié vides des soldats à terre. Dès qu'un autre chargeur était vide, il le balançait, ne s'arrêtant que pour les deux ou trois secondes nécessaires pour attraper une autre arme avant de rattraper Loki. L'adrénaline commençait à s'estomper, Tony s'épuisait et il était près de rater les tireurs embusqués. Bien sûr, Loki n'était même pas troublé par eux, mais Tony était beaucoup moins bien protégé. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que ceux avec lesquels il était arrivé - un jean foncé et un débardeur noir - et rien de tout cela n'était à l'épreuve des balles ou des lames.

« Stark ! Venez ici ! Nous y sommes presque ! », cria Loki, poignardant un autre agent alors que Tony s'accroupissait derrière une caisse pour éviter une autre personne qui tentait de le tuer. Bien sûr, cela le déconcentra assez pour manquer l'agent armé qui s'était faufilé discrètement de l'autre côté et avait un angle parfait sur Tony. Il le remarqua trop tard et roula sur le côté pour éviter les deux coups de feu qui frappèrent la caisse juste à l'endroit où sa tête était deux secondes avant, riposta par trois coups rapides, mais la douleur dans son épaule lui disait qu'il n'avait pas esquivé assez rapidement.

Des fleurs rouges s'épanouissaient sur le côte supérieur gauche de sa poitrine, il sentit des fragments d'os bouger sous la peau de son omoplate, et la douleur était assez intense pour donner à Tony envie de vomir l'acide gastrique de son estomac sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Anthony ! » Loki était à côté de lui et touchait sa blessure , envoyant une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine.

« Un second tireur », réussit-il à dire, désignant la caisse de la tête. « Il y a encore- »

« Plus maintenant », l'interrompit Loki. « Je m'en suis débarrassé. » Ses mains trempées du sang d'au moins deux dizaines d'agents flottaient désormais au-dessus de la blessure de Tony mais ne la touchaient plus. « Quelle est l'intensité de la douleur ? »

« Sur une échelle de un à putain que ça fait mal, j'atteins un « je pourrais vous vomir dessus » si cela répond à votre question. »

« Vous pouvez tenir debout ? Nous devons partir. Je peux vous aider, mais pas ici. »

« Ouais, aidez-moi à me lever. »

Loki se déplaça de l'autre côté et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Tony, le bras valide de Tony passé autour des fortes épaules de Loki. Sa force divine était manifeste, à l'extrême satisfaction de Tony, et ils reprirent en clopinant le chemin qu'avait emprunté Loki.

« Est-ce la sortie ? » Cela semblait trop sombre pour être la sortie et, en fait, cela avait l'air plus sombre que l'autre chambre.

« Nous sommes proches. Tenez-vous bien. »

La prise se renforça et le monde défila dans un tourbillon en forme de spirale avec un sentier en son centre où Loki marchait avec Tony dans son sillage. Quoi que ce soit, c'était beaucoup mieux que les téléportations précédentes.

« Chéri, je pense que vous m'avez menti », marmonna Tony, s'appuyant plus contre Loki.

Loki ricana. « Vous n'êtes pas exonéré de mes mauvais coups, M. Stark. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Enfin, les lumières s'arrêtèrent pour se terminer dans un bruit d'éclats de verre.

« Tony ! »

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir Bruce de l'autre côté de la table du laboratoire avec Steve debout à côté de lui, semblant tous les deux choqués. Tony n'eut pas le temps de comprendre si leur stupéfaction tenait à leur simple présence, à Loki et à lui, ou à l'état physique de Tony.

« Salut, les chéris. Je suis de retour. » Il s'appuya lourdement contre Loki avec un gémissement. « Quant à être éveillé, ça c'est une autre histoire », dit-il avant que la perte de sang et l'épuisement ne le plongent dans l'inconscience.


	9. Le désir est un cadeau de la vie

Résumé:

Tony et Loki arrivent à une meilleure compréhension, des bases sont posées puis détruites et quelques petits plaisirs sont accordés.

* * *

Point positif, plus d'hallucinations.

Point négatif, « Putain de merde, ça fait mal. »

Apparemment, ces médicaments contribuaient à atténuer la douleur beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Le fait qu'on lui ait tiré dessus jouait probablement aussi mais c'était tout son corps qui lui faisait mal en ce moment et ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il aurait voulu célébrer son évasion du SHIELD.

Autre point positif : jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel soulagement en voyant le plafond de sa chambre à la Tour Stark à son réveil. Des semaines à contempler des murs blancs, ou à être plongé dans des hébétudes semi-conscientes, uniquement troublées par la douleur de la torture qu'ils qualifiaient pudiquement d' « interrogatoire », simplement parce qu'ils lui posaient des questions de temps en temps. Qui aurait évoqué les droits de l'homme pour un traître ? Il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé, apparemment, mais il y avait tout de même des limites. Tout ce dont Tony était coupable, c'était d'avoir parlé à un extraterrestre et futur dirigeant de la terre. Il n'avait pas _vraiment_ trahi le SHIELD. Tout au contraire, c'était Loki qui avait fait couler le sang et pourtant c'était ledit extraterrestre qui avait sauvé la vie de Tony. Ironique ? Tony préférait ne pas trop y penser.

« Il se réveille », fit la voix traînante de Loki et Tony laissa retomber sa tête sur le côté pour voir le dieu se prélasser dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres sur la droite. « Il n'a pas l'air ravi, pourtant. »

L'ingénieur bougea un peu, grimaça en ressentant les douleurs dans ses muscles, mais à part ça, il se sentait remarquablement plus indemne qu'avant de s'être évanoui. « Vous m'avez soigné, je suppose ? Sauf si j'ai dormi pendant des jours et réussi à ressouder miraculeusement un os entier. »

« Vous avez seulement dormi six heures. Je me suis occupé de vos pires blessures après que vous ayez perdu conscience. L'os brisé de votre épaule, une hémorragie interne due à la balle, mais j'ai dû me servir de l'énergie de votre propre corps, de sorte que vous pourriez vous sentir- »

« Épuisé. Ouais, je le sens. » Résistant à l'envie de simplement se retourner et de dormir, Tony s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes croisées à l'indienne. Il y eut un élancement de douleur dans son épaule anciennement blessée quand il s'adossa au lit, mais il l'ignora. « Steve et Bruce ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils étaient ravis de vous voir. »

« Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ont eu l'audace de déduire que j'étais celui qui vous avait infligé de telles blessures. Cependant, j'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'il serait dans votre intérêt de me laisser vous guérir, de peur que vous ne vous vidiez de votre sang sur le sol du laboratoire. Après plusieurs commentaires assez détaillés et fleuris sur ce qui m'arriverait si je vous causais du tort, ils ont exprimé leur désir de vous parler une fois que vous seriez reposé. »

« Ça va être amusant. » Gémissant, il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotta le visage, redoutant la conversation à venir. « Tony, pourquoi un tueur de masse extraterrestre t'a-t-il sauvé ? » ou « Tony, êtes-vous toujours de mèche avec Loki ? » ou peut-être même essaieraient-ils de lui dire à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir une dette envers Loki. Ils verraient ça comme une dette mais, alors que Loki avait sauvé la vie de Tony, Tony avait également éliminé les Chitauri pour Loki. Cependant, Tony avait également permis que Loki soit emmené sur Asgard. Où en était l'équilibre des pouvoirs entre eux, c'était un mystère qui devrait probablement être résolu avant de se retrouver devant la pointe de la lame de Loki.

« Est-il indiscret de vous demander où se trouve le Tesseract ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas resté à Asgard. »

« Je les ai soulagés de ce fardeau en partant, mais je ne peux pas vous dire où il est. Je peux vous dire où il n'est pas », dit Loki calmement, aucunement surpris d'être déjà pressé de questions sur le cube.

« Et où n'est-il pas ? »

« En votre possession. » Loki sourit innocemment, mais Tony n'était pas du tout amusé.

« N'était-ce pas notre accord ? Les Chitauri contre le Tesseract ? »

« Avoir été emprisonné sur Asgard a entravé ma capacité à vous le ramener. » Sa voix devint un peu plus amère. « Vous pouvez soit avoir le Tesseract, être redevable d'une dette envers moi tout en acceptant alors mon droit à la vengeance pour votre trahison, ou votre dette peut être effacée et je garderai le Tesseract jusqu'à ce que j'estime le moment approprié de vous le remettre pour servir notre cause. Vous m'avez sauvé des Chitauri et je vous ai sauvé de vos geôliers du SHIELD. Nous sommes quittes. »

« Le SHIELD sera toujours après moi. »

« Tout comme les Chitauri et leur maître me poursuivent encore. »

« Et votre vengeance pour vous avoir livré à votre frère ? », demanda Tony avec scepticisme.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent à cette mention de « frère » mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. « Vos possibilités d'agir étaient limitées. Je n'avais nulle part où me cacher, après tout. » Loki haussa les épaules. « Considérez ma vengeance... reportée tant que nous sommes alliés. »

Génial. Soit il pouvait avoir la puissance du Tesseract soit il pouvait être libéré de la colère de Loki. Eh bien, il choisissait la sécurité et uniquement pour l'instant. Tu parles d'un choix.

« J'admets vous avoir défénestré et avoir négligé de vous avertir de ce qui allait se passer sur l'heliporteur. » Une telle concession était presqu'une preuve d'indulgence de la part de Loki. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisse pas souvent le choix, je vous conseille d'en profiter avant que je ne change d'avis et choisisse ce que je veux. »

Tony lui lança un regard noir mais capitula. « Bien. Gardez le Tesseract. »

Les lèvres minces esquissèrent un large sourire. « Excellent choix. Je vous félicite pour votre jugement. »

« Pas la peine de vous moquer. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, Stark. »

« C'est ma tour. »

« Et que feriez-vous si je vous mettais en colère ? Vous me balanceriez au SHIELD ? Ils vous emmèneraient avec moi. » Le dieu se tut et Tony ne dit rien pour combler le silence tendu. « Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec Asgard et ni votre capitaine, ni votre bête, ne pourront s'en prendre à moi avant que je me téléporte. Je pourrais facilement vous tuer avant qu'ils ne se soient approchés assez pour me faire mal. »

Un bras de fer maintenant, et des plus troublants avec ça. Les bras de fer avec les dieux ne se terminent pas vraiment bien, historiquement parlant. Pourtant, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Loki avait sauvé Tony et ce n'était pas seulement pour se venger. Il y avait forcément une raison expliquant que Tony ne soit pas mort à l'heure actuelle, donc il n'était pas complètement dépourvu d'atouts dans ce jeu.

_C'est tout ce que c'est. Un jeu._ Une partie d'échecs aux proportions mondiales, et Loki s'immisçait dans une partie où Tony était déjà engagé.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez me tuer que vous le ferez. »

Loki fronça un sourcil et inclina la tête. « Oh, et pourquoi ? Quelle raison aurai-je de ne pas vous achever ? »

« Vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Encore. Autre chose d'important ou une chose que moi seul peux faire. » Le sourire revint sur le visage de Tony et putain, c'était bon. « C'est agréable d'avoir quelque chose qu'un dieu veut. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander ce que voulait Loki, le dieu mentirait de toute façon, mais il pouvait faire savoir qu'il était pleinement conscient de sa position. Loki avait dit que les Chitauri le poursuivaient encore, alors peut-être que c'était ça. Peut-être Loki ne connaissait-il pas tant de personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour l'aider, il était alors revenu pour que Tony se sente assez redevable pour lui fournir son aide. Tony avait besoin d'une carte maîtresse maintenant que le SHIELD était à ses trousses et un sorcier âgé de plusieurs siècles était un bel atout dans sa manche. Le Trickster et l'inventeur, co-dépendants des talents de l'autres. Qu'un dieu s'appuie sur ses compétences était une sensation plutôt agréable. En fait, c'était le coup de pouce dont son ego avait besoin.

« Vous êtes un petit malin. » Le sourire de Loki était de nouveau amer, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement contenu. « Oui, j'ai besoin de vous. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'un dieu peut attendre de quelqu'un comme vous. » Il se leva et s'approcha, mais comme il atteignait le bord du lit et que Tony reconnaissait une lueur familière dans le regard du trickster, Jarvis les interrompit.

_« Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers demande l'accès à votre étage_ _»,_ les interrompit l'IA, et Tony savait reconnaître une intervention divine quand il en croisait une.

« Fais-le monter. »

Loki eut une petite moue désapprobatrice et s'éloigna, à la grande déception de Tony. Ce fut finalement un soulagement quand l'ascenseur s'annonça et que Steve entra dans la chambre quinze secondes plus tard. Son regard sceptique lui fut retourné avec dédain par le dieu et, pendant quelques instants, ils se fixèrent avec une réprobation grandissante.

« Je sais que je vaux le coup qu'on se batte pour moi, mais pourriez-vous arrêter avec vos regards assassins juste cinq minutes ? », soupira Tony et Steve reporta finalement son attention sur Tony avec un sourire forcé.

« Jarvis a dit que vous étiez réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Loks m'a remis sur pied. » Steve tressaillit, mais Tony continua comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. « Plus de blessures mortelles, mais je suis carrément vidé. Désolé pour ... vous savez, mon arrivée soudaine. »

Le super-soldat regarda ostensiblement vers Loki et puis dévisagea de nouveau sévèrement Tony. « À ce sujet ... ça vous embêterait de me dire pourquoi Loki vous a sauvé ? Si je me rappelle bien, vous étiez l'un de ceux qui ont travaillé dur pour lui faire quitter la planète. »

« Je tiens à souligner que si Loki n'avait pas été là, je ne serais plus en vie. »

« Et je pense que c'est un fait dont il saura tirer parti. »

« Et c'est pour cette raison que vous me regardez comme si je faisais partie des méchants ? »

« Je vous regarde comme ça parce que l'un des méchants vient de vous arracher à ceux qui sont supposés être les gentils. »

Tony se frotta le visage d'une main rugueuse et marquée par son récent séjour, essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation et non sur la souffrance qu'endurait son corps en voie de guérison. « Devons-nous vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? Je suis un peu fatigué après ces dernières semaines. »

L'expression sur le visage de Steve disait que oui, cette conversation aurait lieu maintenant et non plus tard.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que Loki m'a forcé à le laisser me sauver la vie ? Qu'il m'a sauvé contre ma volonté et que j'ai un sens moral si incroyable que j'aurais préféré rester aux bons soins du SHIELD plutôt que d'être sauvé par un ancien ennemi ? »

« Un ancien ennemi ? », répéta Steve et Tony gémit. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne chose à dire. « Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas autoriser un meurtrier à rester ici. »

« C'est vrai que personne d'autre ici n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. » Braquer les gens les uns contre les autres fonctionnait toujours lorsque la discussion tournait en eau de boudin.

« C'est différent, Tony. »

« En quoi ? En quoi est-ce différent ? Loki est toujours un salaud et je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas, mais maintenant, il est le salaud qui m'a fait sortir de la merde où le SHIELD m'avait collé. » Si cela emmerdait le capitaine-la-morale, Loki resterait. « Je ne me rappelle que vous soyez venu m'aider. »

« Bruce a appelé après vous avoir vu au SHIELD. Nous travaillions à vous faire sortir. »

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Cap. »

Steve fit un geste apaisant signifiant « laissez-moi finir », Tony croisa les bras avec irritation tandis que Loki se gardait d'intervenir. « Je n'avais pas l'accès. Jarvis disait qu'il essayait déjà de pirater le réseau, mais il est plus difficile d'entrer sur un système distant que sur une zone de sécurité plus faible comme sur l'héliporteur. Nous avons essayé, Tony, honnêtement. »

Tony le regarda un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Jarvis ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

_«_ _Après de vaines et répétées tentatives pour recueillir des informations auprès des agents Barton, Romanoff, et du directeur Fury, le docteur Banner a contacté le capitaine Rogers une trentaine d'heures après sa visite au SHIELD. Le Capitaine Rogers est arrivé quelques heures après, le docteur Banner lui a expliqué la situation, et ils ont alors commencé à élaborer un plan de sauvetage, entre les demandes du SHIELD pour que le docteur Banner leur fournisse ses codes d'accès à mon système de contrôle. Le docteur Banner a refusé de donner suite aux requêtes du directeur Fury, le tout dans un langage très fleuri.»_ Eh bien, au moins Bruce avait-il essayé, mais Tony connaissaient son IA et Jarvis n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

« Et ? »

_« Le_ _Capitaine Rogers, une fois seul, a souvent essayé de soutirer des informations de mes serveurs, au motif de vous venir en aide. Les information qu'il demandait n'avaient rien à voir avec les agencements du SHIELD, ou avec la sécurité, ou toutes autres données connexes. Il voulait voir mes vidéos de surveillance à partir de la Bataille de New York ainsi que tous les fichiers que vous aviez consultés concernant Loki Laufeyson._ _»_

Steve fusilla du regard les deux hommes dans la pièce tandis que Tony soupirait. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la caméra de Jarvis dans le coin de la pièce ni le visage stoïque de Steve mais Loki restait silencieux à ses côtés, de sorte que l'inventeur ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. « Vous vérifiez que j'allais bien, Steve ? »

Sa mâchoire se serra avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Je voulais savoir si vous étiez toujours de mèche avec Loki et à quel point vous étiez de son côté lors des évènements de New York. Fury m'a contacté il y a quelques mois à propos de l'évasion de Loki et m'a expressément demandé de ne pas vous le dire. Vous n'avez jamais dit à personne ce qui s'était passé ici avant qu'il ne vous balance par la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais repérer une activité suspecte. »

« Donc, vous m'avez espionné au lieu de me sortir de là ? Ou ai-je mérité tout cela ? » Repoussant les draps, Tony révéla les plaies en cours de cicatrisation sur son corps, les marques de lacération, les ecchymoses laissées par les coups de poings et les intraveineuses mal posées, les traces de brûlures causées par les décharges électriques le long des incisions verticales sur ses avant-bras, et tout ce qu'il avait subi quand il était tellement mal qu'il lui restait à peine assez de conscience pour reconnaître les instruments et les actes qu'on lui infligeait. « Vous pensez vraiment que d'avoir parlé à Loki méritait ça ? »

Même Steve ne put retenir une grimace, il détourna les yeux une seconde avant de secouer la tête. « Personne ne mérite ça. » Il s'exprimait comme s'il ne parlait même plus de Tony, en dépit du fait que le dossier de Steve ne mentionnait ni torture ni capture pendant ses années de guerre. Cependant, il y avait... Ah. Son ami, Barnes, en avait fait l'expérience, lui. Mais Bucky était comme un frère pour lui, et Tony était un éventuel méchant. Par conséquent, conflit interne pour Steve. Tant pis pour lui. Tony n'allait pas aider Steve à se débattre avec sa conscience.

« Donc, je ne le méritais pas, mais vous avez tout de même perdu du temps à essayer de déterminer si je ne le méritais pas quand même plus ou moins ? Si la torture est atroce pour n'importe qui, alors pourquoi tarder à me sortir de là ? », le défia Tony alors que la mâchoire de Steve se crispait.

« Tony - »

«Vous savez quoi, je n'ai pas vraiment la patience pour entendre des excuses en ce moment. Je ne me suis pas lavé tout seul depuis trois semaines, et j'aimerais bien nettoyer mon propre sang. » Il était sûr qu'une partie du sang n'était pas le sien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Du sang séché est du sang séché et Tony voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser, merci beaucoup.

Il se tint au bord du lit, les jambes encore plus flageolantes que lorsqu'il était descendu de la table dans sa cellule de SHIELD, mais Loki s'avança de façon inattendue et vint placer une main sur l'avant-bras de Tony pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Tony supposa qu'il le faisait parce que, s'il tombait, il pourrait récolter plus de blessures dont Loki aurait à s'occuper. « Loki, vous m'accompagnez ? Le Capitaine Rogers n'a pas besoin de compagnie de toute façon. »

Hochant silencieusement la tête, Loki suivit Tony dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte pour les isoler du super soldat. Loki le lâcha alors et laissa Tony clopiner lentement vers la baignoire, tourner le robinet, et amener la température de l'eau sur brûlant avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et de commencer à se déshabiller. Jarvis leur fit savoir quand Steve quitta la chambre, mais Loki resta, appuyé contre le plan-vasque, dos à lui comme pour donner à Tony l'intimité dont il ne se souciait pas pour le moment. Bordel, il avait clairement exprimé son attirance pour Loki avant la bataille de New York, et il était sûr que Loki n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait donc pas à cacher sa nudité.

« Pour avoir entendu les secrets de notre partenariat, votre capitaine était étonnamment calme », commenta Loki, distraitement occupé à redresser les revers de son manteau. Son armure était propre maintenant, remarqua Tony, et c'était en grande partie grâce à la magie, il en était sûr.

« Il ne sait que ce que Bruce lui a dit. »

« Il a interrogé votre serviteur, non ? »

« _Interrogé_, pas répondu. Jay, qu'as-tu dit à Rogers au sujet de mon association avec Loki ? »

_«_ _Que la vidéo était classée et ne pouvait être vue sans les codes appropriés. J'ai reconnu que M. Laufeyson était apparu dans votre tour à deux reprises - pour corroborer les informations que vous aviez fournies au docteur Banner - y compris la visite pour évoquer le Tesseract mais je n'ai fourni aucun détail sur lesdites réunions._ _»_

« Bien, Jarvis. » Il se retourna vers Loki. « Vous voyez ? Ils savent ce que nous voulons qu'ils sachent. Bruce sait que vous m'avez offert le Tesseract et que j'ai accepté. Il ne connaît pas mes plans d'avant le projet PEGASUS. Nos secrets sont en sécurité. »

« Il est beaucoup plus clair pour lui maintenant qu'il y a plus dans notre partenariat que ce qu'il sait. »

« Il peut faire autant d'hypothèses qu'il veut. Il ne saura toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui se passe. Je devrais savoir ce qui se passe d'abord. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous sommes... en cours de négociation », concéda Loki. Il jeta un coup d'œil alors que Tony retirait ses derniers vêtements, jetant son boxer sur le tas de choses à brûler. Il n'échappa pas à Tony que le dieu l'avait regardé de la tête aux pieds avant de revenir croiser son regard. « Une fois que vous vous serez baigné, nous devrions en discuter. Détails, limites, etc. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Nous parlerons après. » Loki hocha la tête et avant que Tony ait pu le rappeler, le dieu se tourna et une brume dorée l'avala. C'était donc ce à quoi ressemblait la téléportation d'un point de vue extérieur.

Une fois que l'eau eut fini de couler, Tony s'enfonça dans la baignoire jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou, seuls ses genoux repliés dépassant de l'eau. La chaleur soulagea ses muscles mais envoya une sensation de brûlure dans les légères coupures que Loki n'avait pas pris la peine de guérir. Les quelques blessures non refermées n'étaient pas létales, mais elles lançaient tout de même. Mieux valait leur laisser le temps de guérir plutôt que de gaspiller l'énergie de Loki. Qui sait si la magie ne serait pas utile plus tard ? En attendant, cela avait fait sa petite impression sur Steve et tout ce qui pouvait faire arrêter de râler le Wonder Boy allait très bien à Tony.

Descendant plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sous l'eau, il laissa le grondement sourd de l'eau lui boucher les oreilles, le léger mouvement de l'eau le distrayant assez pour chasser toute pensée de son esprit pour quelques précieuses minutes. Quand quelque chose tentait de lui venir à l'esprit, il plongeait le visage sous l'eau, en se concentrant sur sa respiration et sur rien d'autre. Bien trop tôt, Steve lui revint à l'esprit, lui et son mépris dans la voix chaque fois qu'il parlait à Tony, à chaque fois, sauf quand il pensait que Tony était un bon petit héros au sens du sacrifice digne des bonnes grâces du capitaine. En d'autres termes, la seule fois où Tony n'avait pas été lui-même, était la seule fois où Steve l'avait accepté.

Ses poumons brûlèrent quand il prit une inspiration après être remonté à la surface, des ruisseaux tièdes coulant sur ses joues et sur ses yeux, dévalant le long de la pointe de son nez et de son menton. Une main à la fois humide et tremblante tenta vainement de l'essuyer et il secoua finalement la tête, sans se soucier de l'endroit où tomberait l'eau dégoulinant de ses mèches de cheveux. Il tenta de lisser ses cheveux bruns en arrière et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes qui n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, ignorant la crispation dans sa poitrine, la déchirure dans son esprit.

Le parfait Steve pensait que Tony n'avait pas mérité la torture, Captain America n'avait jamais toléré la torture, mais mériter la torture et mériter de vivre étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Steve s'interposerait-il pour le bien de son pays? Loki lui sauverait-il à nouveau la vie ? Tony n'était pas entièrement en sécurité, même avec Loki. Le dieu avait déjà menacé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer pour se débarrasser du problème qu'il représentait ? Et si Bruce devenait fou ? Hulk ne s'arrêterait pas cette fois, tout le monde ici était tout à fait capable de tuer Tony sans trop d'effort, et il était assis dans une baignoire, attendant de se faire assassiner, sombrant, et s'étouffant lui-même.

Incapable de respirer, se noyant pour en finir à sa manière, mais _il ne voulait pas du tout que cela finisse_.

Ses mains agrippèrent les côtés de la baignoire et sa tête heurta le mur carrelé pendant que sa colonne vertébrale s'arquait désagréablement. Au-dessus de l'eau. Pas noyé. Vivant.

Mensonges. Partout. Pas de fuite possible. Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Je dois sortir. _Je_ _dois sortir maintenant._

Respirez, respirez. Une voix apaisante, respirez. Inspirez, expirez, inspirez, expirez, lentement. Une intonation douce au léger accent se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience, des mots que ses oreilles entendaient mais que son cerveau ne comprenait pas, des mots qui le calmaient. « _Respirez, monsieur. Ça va passer. Tout va bien._ _»_ La respiration de Tony revint lentement à la normale et il se détendit un peu, les élancements le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses mains commençant à s'estomper.

Personne n'allait le tuer. Loki avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose. Loki l'avait menacé uniquement pour que Tony ne refuse pas de l'aider. Loki voulait quelque chose qui nécessitait que Tony reste en vie. Il était en sécurité. Si l'Afghanistan n'avait pu le tuer, si ni Vanko ni le SHIELD n'avaient pu l'abattre, un senior vêtu d'une bannière étoilée ne pourrait pas finir le travail. Et Bruce ? Bruce était sous contrôle. Sécurité. Il était en sécurité.

« Je vais bien, Jarvis, je vais bien. » Il s'obligea à inspirer et expirer et le trémolo laissa finalement place à une respiration régulière. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis les derniers mois, depuis le portail. Il avait trouvé du temps pour construire les armures parce qu'il ne dormait pas. Dormir signifiait rêver du silence et de l'obscurité, de la lumière aveuglante et de créatures hurlantes volantes vers lui, du SHIELD revenant et ne prenant même pas la peine de le coller en prison pour lui tirer plutôt carrément une balle dans la poitrine, le regardant saigner à mort pendant que Loki le lorgnait méchamment. Jarvis l'avait réconforté à de nombreuses reprises, alors qu'il se tenait recroquevillé contre le mur, les mains autour de sa poitrine, sa tête un tourbillon d'images et de terreur qui mettait ce qui semblait être des heures à s'apaiser. En bonne gouvernante, Jarvis n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque.

Après quelques minutes employées à retrouver son calme, Tony entreprit de se laver juste pour avoir quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Il se savonna sans hâte, frottant son corps tout en évitant certaines des coupes les plus douloureuses, puis lava ses cheveux plusieurs fois. Après s'être assuré qu'il était capable de tenir debout assez longtemps, il attrapa la douchette et se rinça, heureux de ne plus se sentir comme un prisonnier. Quand il en eut terminé, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais il resta debout assez longtemps pour attraper quelques serviettes et commencer à se sécher.

_«_ _M. Laufeyson est dans votre chambre, monsieur._ _»_

« Euh. Que fait-il exactement ? », demanda Tony à travers sa serviette.

_«_ _Il semble vous attendre sur votre lit._ _»_ Tony s'arrêta et sortit la tête de sous le tissu éponge. « _Je vous assure qu'il est toujours habillé. Dois-je lui suggérer d'y remédier ou n'êtes-vous plus intéressé ?_ _»_

Même si Tony appréciait l'absence de jugement de Jarvis, c'était parfois assez déconcertant et même lui ne sut comment réagir. « Putain si je sais, Jay. Juste... ne lui dis rien pour le moment. Je sors dans une minute. Dis-moi s'il fait quelque chose. »

_«_ _Bien sûr._ _»_

Il prit son temps pour se sécher aussi lentement que c'était humainement possible juste pour éviter ce sur quoi il était sur le point de faire face. Après vingt minutes, Tony ne tenait plus en place dans sa gigantesque salle de bain, il enroula donc la serviette bordeaux autour de sa taille et partit à la rencontre de son nouveau locataire.

Loki se leva quand s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et inclina la tête en signe de salut muet alors que Tony restait sur le seuil.

« Très bien, GQ, commencez. »

« Je voulais vous parler de notre relation d'affaires, pour ainsi dire. Fixer nos conditions. » Pas aussi mauvais que ce à quoi Tony s'attendait. Silencieusement, il fit signe à Loki de continuer tout en se dirigeant vers la commode à tiroirs qui dominait toute la moitié inférieure du mur. « Je suis tout à fait conscient que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, et d'ailleurs vous ne devriez pas avoir confiance. Je ne vous fais pas confiance non plus, alors la réciprocité est avantageuse pour nous. »

« Et où cela nous mène-t-il ? Des « partenaires commerciaux » devraient se faire mutuellement confiance. » Refermant le tiroir avec sa hanche, tenant sans complexe un boxer gris à la main, il se retourna, contourna le dieu et repartit vers la salle de bains.

« Nous ne sommes pas représentatifs de nos races. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire parmi la vôtre, ni moi parmi la mienne. Aucune des miennes. Pourquoi adhérer aux normes ? » Avec un sourire en coin, Loki s'approcha plus près, n'émettant qu'un faible bruit en marchant sur la moquette. « Je ne souhaite pas vous promettre obéissance tout comme, j'en suis sûr, vous ne souhaitez pas me promettre la vôtre, aucun de nous n'est du genre à travailler de son plein gré sous le contrôle d'un autre dans une quête aussi importante que celle que nous menons. »

« La quête étant ? »

« La conquête du pouvoir, bien sûr. C'était votre objectif, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez le contrôle maintenant, mais personne ne le réalise pleinement. » La façon dont Loki avait obtenu cette information devrait être au sommet des priorités de Tony, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ça. Le fait était que, oui, Tony voulait le pouvoir et, sauf si Tony avait mal compris, Loki proposait de l'aider. Très peu de choses pouvaient mal tourner avec un sorcier immortel extraterrestre comme allié.

Tant qu'il restait du côté de Tony.

Si Loki changeait de camp, tout pouvait mal tourner.

Prenant le silence de Tony pour un acquiescement, Loki continua. « Je pourrais, cependant, m'impliquer dans une alliance. Vous engagez votre loyauté et je vous promets la mienne. Aucun de nous n'essaie de commander l'autre, les décisions sont prises mutuellement, et nous avons tous deux notre mot à dire sur la façon dont les choses doivent avancer. »

Il ne fallut que trois secondes à Tony pour sourire largement et tendre la main. « D'accord. »

Avec un regard dédaigneux vers la main, Loki ricana et la repoussa. « Vous êtes étonnamment rigide dans votre approche, Stark. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous me frottiez le dos pour gagner mes faveurs. Il y a de bien meilleures façons de sceller un accord. »

Tony grimaça et baissa la main dédaignée. « Oh ? Et comment proposez-vous de le sceller, Merlin ? »

Le dieu sourit. « Comme ceci ». Il se pencha sans crier gare et passa ses lèvres fermées sur la bouche choquée de Tony. Cela ne fut chaste que parce que Tony ne s'y attendait pas, mais dès qu'une douce langue entreprit de faire s'entrouvrir ses lèvres et que de longs doigts frôlèrent la peau juste au-dessus de la serviette, la douceur se volatilisa. Le boxer tomba au sol, Tony caressa la nuque de Loki, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux noirs, tandis que leurs langues dansaient, suscitant de doux gémissements chez les deux hommes. Leurs yeux se fermèrent simultanément et Tony ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait bougé jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains où Loki entreprit de dominer le baiser. L'inventeur résista avec force, ne réussissant qu'à décoller la tête du mur de quelques centimètres avant que Loki ne le repousse à nouveau.

Thor avait raison, après tout, la langue de Loki était beaucoup trop vive et douée pour être innocente, mais Tony ne les avait jamais aimés innocents et timides de toute façon. Le sexe et, faute d'un meilleur terme, les relations intimes, étaient le terrain de jeu de Tony et il en connaissait toutes les finesses. _Ça,_ c'était quelque chose que Tony savait comment gérer.

Les mains de Loki bougeaient constamment, ne se contentant jamais d'un endroit plus que quelques secondes, et suscitaient des picotements de chaleur qui irradiaient sous sa peau et détendaient ses muscles endoloris. Tony aurait ri de cette histoire de « magic touch » si sa bouche n'avait pas été occupée ailleurs. Entre rouler une pelle à Loki et sortir une pauvre boutade, son choix était vite fait.

Le baiser ne se rompit que lorsque la main libre de Loki frôla le bord du réacteur Ark et Tony sursauta, des éclairs d'appréhension et de panique tentant de se faufiler à nouveau dans les recoins de son esprit. Alliés maintenant, peut-être, mais certainement pas fiable. « Pas touche, d'accord ? » Il dissimula les symptômes d'une attaque de panique imminente avec facilité, habitué à cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient.

À la demande de Tony, la main se retira, mais les yeux de Loki restèrent sur le réacteur. « Votre science n'est pas si différente de la magie. Je voudrais tester ses limites plus tard. »

« De la chose dans ma poitrine ou de la science ? »

Loki le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et eut un léger sourire. « Les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas pensé la même chose. »

Puisque mentir au dieu de mensonges était inutile... « Mon cher, j'y pense depuis que vous avez envoyé le Destructeur l'année dernière. »

« Mmm ». Le péché contenu dans le ronronnement de Loki était suffisant pour faire pleurer une nonne. « C'était une œuvre d'art, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses baisers suivirent la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony et l'inventeur inclina la tête pour les accepter.

« Bien sûr, il a fallu que la brute détruise aussi une telle beauté. J'aurais pu tellement m'amuser avec cette armure. » La moue de Tony n'était pas très différente de celle d'un enfant gâté qui se voit refuser quelque chose et Loki rit.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais placer des enchantements sur vos armures ? Le Père de tout n'a pas pu me retirer ma magie, et j'ai bien l'intention de l'utiliser à notre avantage. »

Tony gémit quand Loki suça sa carotide et un frisson traversa son corps. Cela s'arrêta quand la cuisse de Loki s'inséra entre les jambes de Tony, plaquant davantage son corps contre le mur. Le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine se libéra dans un gémissement tandis que son autre main saisissait l'épaule de Loki. « Peut-être plus tard. J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment. » S'accorder une petite dose de plaisir après près de quatre mois sans avoir connu rien d'autre que l'anxiété ou la détresse mentale et physique, c'était s'autoriser un joli répit.

Un autre rire contre sa gorge, suivi d'une langue traçant les tendons tendus. Des doigt frais glissèrent sous la serviette alors que les hanches de Tony ondulaient de manière engageante vers le corps vêtu de cuir qui l'épinglait au mur. « Dites-moi, quelles peuvent bien être ces priorités ?»

Oh, ils jouaient à ce jeu-là, alors ? « Eh bien, pour commencer, que diriez-vous - »

_« Le docteur Banner et le capitaine Rogers demandent que vous vous rendiez au laboratoire._ _»_

Le grondement de Tony n'avait cette fois rien d'un gémissement de plaisir et sa tête heurta le trumeau. Encore ? Vraiment ? Peut-être que l'idée d'une intervention divine était-elle à considérer, finalement. « Ont-ils l'air en colère ? »

_«_ _Je ne peux que juger qu'à partir de l'apparence physique et des analyses biologiques des sujets, mais il semblerait que oui au vu de leurs éclats de voix et de leurs divergences d'opinion. »_

« Merde. » Soupirant, il repoussa doucement Loki, une main sur chaque épaule. « On reprendra ça plus tard. La merde d'abord. » Il baissa les yeux un moment. « Attendez, les vêtements d'abord, en fait. Pas la peine de les mettre encore plus en colère. » Récupérant son boxer sur le sol, Tony l'enfila avant d'aller fouiller dans son armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Et si ça me met, moi, en colère, Stark ? » Loki se plaça devant la porte, semblant plus présentable que Tony aurait voulu le voir en ce moment. Voir le dieu, lascif et se tortillant dans les draps, ayant désespérément besoin d'une délivrance que seul Tony pourrait lui apporter, pourrait bien être suffisant pour repousser les attaques de panique. Au moins, les attaques de panique centrées sur Loki s'atténueraient-elles, avec un peu de chance.

Vêtu d'un jean usé et d'un t-shirt gris foncé, Tony adressa un sourire effronté à Loki. Le regard que lui retourna Loki était arrogant et taquin. « Vous, je peux trouver un moyen de vous corrompre. » Inspirant et laissant ses yeux s'attarder langoureusement sur Loki, de la tête aux pieds, Tony soupira avec nostalgie. « Toutes sortes de façons de vous corrompre. »

Cela sembla être la bonne réponse parce que Loki ricana et fit un pas de côté pour laisser Tony passer. « Revenez avec moins de vêtements. J'ai peu de patience pour les parties trop compliquées ou qui tirent en longueur. »

« Ouais, ce serait dommage de se livrer à davantage de préliminaires alors qu'on pourrait juste se mettre à poil et baiser direct », le taquina-t-il avant de laisser à contrecœur Loki dans sa chambre.

**xXx**

L'ascenseur était froid et tout ce que Tony voulait faire, c'était appuyer sur un bouton qui le déposerait à tout autre étage que celui où l'attendait une sorte d'intervention, mais la chance ne le favorisait pas beaucoup récemment, semblait-il. Tony s'était résigné à avoir cette conversation et accepta mentalement d'en passer par là une fois et une seule. Il éprouvait toujours une rancune farouche envers Steve, mais Bruce ne méritait pas qu'il lui batte froid. Pendant les mois passés ici avant que le SHIELD n'appréhende Tony, Bruce avait bien pris soin de l'inventeur et lui avait fourni à la fois une compagnie et une stimulation intellectuelle comme peu d'autres l'avaient fait. La solitude allait mal à Tony, en fait, et toute compagnie qui ne l'irritait pas d'emblée lui était précieuse. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à la création de Jarvis, et avoir une gouvernante et motif à se vanter n'étaient pas les seules raisons de la mise au point d'un projet d'une envergure telle que son IA. Être seul ne faisait que l'obliger à s'attarder sur ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Alors il avait créé. Créé une voix dans le plafond et des robots pour lui tenir compagnie, fait beugler la musique dans son atelier, créé des armes et obtenu de gros contrats pour asseoir sa notoriété, participé à des collectes de fonds que Tony justifiait en ramenant à la maison quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit et repousser l'atmosphère froide de la solitude. Là où d'autres luttaient pour avoir paix et tranquillité, Tony cherchait activement à y échapper.

Des portes métalliques divisaient l'atelier aux murs blancs, des écrans étaient suspendus au plafond au-dessus de tables recouvertes du matériel de laboratoire de Bruce. Tony n'était pas vraiment venu souvent ici, trop occupé avec ses propres projets mais, de ce qu'il en voyait, Bruce s'était installé très confortablement. Si Tony avait éprouvé un quelconque intérêt pour les branches de la science qui étaient le domaine de Bruce, il aurait trouvé les agencements assez impressionnants, mais Tony était ingénieur et apprenait ce qu'il avait à apprendre des sciences environnantes seulement quand elles coïncidaient avec ses propres recherches. De son point de vue, il manquait quelque chose dans ce laboratoire. Il manquait essentiellement des machines contrôlées par des robots pratiquement inutiles qui créaient encore plus de dysfonctionnements qu'ils n'en réparaient. Maintenant, c'était un atelier. Cependant, il pensait que Bruce était plus le gars à travailler dans un laboratoire que dans un atelier.

« Tony. » Ce fut Bruce qui l'appela, lui dont les yeux se rivèrent aux siens dès que les portes de l'ascenseur ne le dissimulèrent plus à leur vue. Le médecin paraissait remarquablement calme, surtout par rapport au soldat dont le visage était si crispé que sa mâchoire aurait tout aussi bien pu être brochée. Si seulement Tony avait cette chance...

« Est-ce une intervention ? Serai-je tombé par hasard dans une intervention ? » Il fit un geste vers les deux hommes.

« C'est une discussion. Nous voulons entendre ta version avant de commencer à porter des accusations. » Bruce lança un regard à Steve et le soldat serra davantage la mâchoire sans dire un mot. Intéressant. « Tu as rencontré Loki avant l'invasion, mais après qu'il soit arrivé par le portail, non ? Tu as dit qu'il t'avait offert le cube. »

Hochant la tête, Tony s'avança dans le laboratoire et s'autorisa à se détendre. Bruce semble être l'instigateur de cette « discussion » et aucune tension n'était visible dans la silhouette debout du côté opposé de la table dont l'ingénieur s'approchait. Steve était en bout de table, juste entre les deux génies. « Quand un extraterrestre, qui vient de détruire une base du SHIELD moins de deux minutes après avoir asservi deux de ses membres avec son bâton disco, se pointe à mon appartement quelques jours plus tard, j'ai tendance à me montrer très prudent avant de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

« Et tu voulais le Tesseract. »

« Non que mon réacteur ark ne soit pas génial, mais le Tesseract est un tout nouveau projet sur lequel travailler. L'énergie est devenue un vaste domaine. »

« Alors, tu le voulais vraiment », chercha à clarifier Bruce.

« Oui, je le voulais vraiment. Je le veux toujours. Je crois que la phrase était « illuminer toute l'humanité », n'est-ce pas ? Ça. Je veux ça et je veux être celui qui le fera. Sur ma tombe sera gravée une belle et longue liste de choses impressionnantes qui me servira d'épitaphe. En fait, je pense que je vais créer un écran imperméable à l'eau pour ma pierre tombale afin que toutes ces bonnes actions puissent y être rentrées. Ajoutez ça à ma liste de projets- »

« Hydra a utilisé le cube pour créer des armes », l'interrompit Steve. « Et le SHIELD fait pareil. Tout cela au motif de vouloir aider le monde. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas Hydra, si cela vous avait échappé. Croyez-moi, j'ai créé plus d'armes ici » il tape sa tête, « qu'Hydra n'en a jamais créées. Et les miennes étaient moins sujettes à l'erreur humaine. Les miennes sont également hors service maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut être utilisé à des fins militaires, qu'il le sera forcément. Les vaches peuvent être utilisées à des fins militaires. Les cuillères aussi. Même le papier peut être dangereux, tout comme les pare-feux des ordinateurs. Devons-nous protéger les gens de ça aussi ? Même votre cul d'asthmatique a été utilisé à des fins militaires ou l'aviez-vous oublié ? »

« Où est le cube ? » La voix du soldat montait en volume et se faisait plus grave alors qu'il s'avançait et commençait à dominer Tony de toute sa hauteur. Malheureusement pour Steve, Tony avait passé sa vie au milieu de foules de gens et avait inévitablement rencontré des salauds de grande taille, alors il ne s'effrayait pas pour une simple différence de corpulence.

« Je ne l'ai pas, Cap. »

« Qui l'a ? »

« Vous avez vu les dieux l'emmener à Asgard tout comme moi. »

« Pourtant, Loki est de retour. »

« Loki est un mage qui déchire et il n'est pas obligé de se trimballer avec des babioles. »

« Ce n'est pas une autre blague, Tony. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que j'attendais la chute. »

« Steve », le coupa Bruce alors que Steve s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Peut-être devrais-je parler avec Tony seul à seul. »

« Docteur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne - »

« Steve », commença Bruce, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui devait bien faire vingt centimètres de plus que lui. « Dois-je vous faire entendre raison ? »

Le soldat grimaça et regarda les deux hommes. Tony lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je serai en bas. » Steve ronchonna et s'éloigna.

« Embrassez Loki pour moi », fit Tony et Steve lui décocha un regard assassin entre les portes de l'ascenseur. Se retournant vers la tête incrédule de Bruce, Tony attrapa l'outil le plus proche et en donna un petit coup à Bruce. « Tu t'amuses bien avec votre petit discours « vous n'aimeriez pas me voir en colère », Dr Jekyll ? »

« Le SHIELD n'apprécie guère. Ils pensent que tu as eu une mauvaise influence sur Hyde. »

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Poussant un soupir, Bruce retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table à côté d'un Stark Pad qui semblait exécuter des diagnostics. « Sais-tu combien de personnes l'autre gars n'a-t-il aucune envie d'attaquer ? » Tony haussa les épaules. « Combien de personnes il se fait un devoir de secourir ? Une idée ? » Au deuxième coup d'épaules dubitatif de Tony, Bruce pointa son index sur Tony. « Toi. Que toi. Donc oui, je dirais que tu as une grande influence sur moi. »

« Eh bien, personne n'aime être ignoré. Le déni et une prudence excessive n'étaient évidemment pas la réponse à ses problèmes de colère. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu d'amour. »

« Alors tu réagis en essayant de le faire sortir. »

« Les gens me disent toujours que je suis lunatique. Que je n'ai pas l'esprit d'équipe. » Tony tourna autour de la table, jouant toujours avec l'outil, et le tourna entre ses doigts. « C'est drôle parce qu'on retrouve ça dans ton dossier. Ils disent qu'Iron Man peut être une excellente arme, mais ils ne veulent pas travailler avec moi. Ils veulent utiliser Hulk, mais seulement tant qu'il est docile. Ils veulent ce qui fait de nous des machines de destruction, mais ils le veulent que tant que ça reste sous leur contrôle. Le problème est qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer. Ni toi de Hulk, ni moi des armures. Je peux comprendre qu'on me considère comme une arme. C'est une bonne chose pour nous, l'Autre compris, nous sommes les plus intelligentes des armes et les plus difficiles à abattre. »

« L'agent Romanoff ne semble pas être une cible facile. Ou idiote. »

« Elle ne l'est pas. Elle a de l'esprit et de l'intelligence, bien sûr, mais que Barton se pointe et elle changera de côté. Une chose est sûre, le SHIELD a redirigé sa violence pour servir ses propres intérêts. Ils ont attrapé le canon et l'ont redirigé à la source. Elle n'a pas réalisé qu'ils la traitaient ainsi et utilisent le prétexte d'aider un pays pour la garder embrigadée. Elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour le voir. »

« Et tu n'es pas en train de rediriger l'autre gars pour servir tes propres objectifs ? » La bouche crispée de Bruce disait qu'une mauvaise réponse ne serait pas tolérée, mais Tony progressa prudemment et honnêtement.

« Tu es un ami, Bruce. Honnêtement. Que tu sois de mon côté, ou de celui du SHIELD, ou aucun des deux, tu es un bon ami. L'un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu. » Tony tendit l'outil en forme de stylo, gardant le contact visuel pour prouver sa sincérité.

Le médecin lui retourna son regard, ne rompant le contact que quand il baissa les yeux pour prendre l'outil. « Et l'autre gars ? »

« Il fait autant partie de toi que les armures sont une part de moi. Les deux sont impliqués. Il a sauvé ma vie aussi. Je lui suis redevable. À toi de voir ce que tu choisiras d'en faire. » Appuyant ses hanches contre la surface de travail métallique, les mains de Tony suivirent le bord de la table tout en conservant un langage corporel ouvert.

« Cela remonte à avant New York, n'est-ce pas ? Loki est venu vers _toi_ pour une raison. »

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Bruce posait plus de questions plus qu'il ne se confiait. Lui faire exprimer ses incertitudes nécessitait quelques cajoleries. « Pour être honnête, oui. Dieu sait comment il le savait, mais oui, il est venu me voir pour une raison spécifique. »

Bruce hocha la tête et reculer pour copier la position de Tony en se penchant sur la table de travail à quelques mètres de là, face à Tony. Ses doigts tripotaient toujours l'outil rendu par Tony, un maniérisme évident dès qu'il réfléchissait ou débattait intérieurement avec lui-même. « Je suppose que Loki va s'attarder par ici ? »

« À court terme. Si Cap n'aime pas ça, il peut partir. Franchement, je préférerais qu'il le fasse. »

« Et moi ? »

Tony inclina la tête sur le côté. « Peu importe de quel côté tu es, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Brucie. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es un ami. »

« Et Loki, il est quoi là-dedans ? »

« Un allié avec des avantages ? »

Bruce se tut.

« C'est une affaire. Une affaire pas encore concrétisée. »

« Tony », il utilisa l'outil pour se frotter le bout du nez. « Je pense que tu as un problème relationnel. »

« C'est parce qu'il est extraterrestre ? Parce que si cela peut t'aider, je le vois comme méchamment attirant d'abord et avant tout. Je suis pour la diversité et l'égalité. »

« Alors, nous avons eu la volcanique ex-petite amie et PDG qui pourrait donner même à l'agent Romanoff du fil à retordre, le lieutenant-colonel qui tient à ton amitié autant qu'à t'améliorer en tant que personne, et le savant à la double personnalité avec des problèmes pour gérer ses colères que tu as invité à résider dans ta tour. Maintenant tu essaies d'amener l'extraterrestre qui a tenté d'envahir New York à partager ton lit. »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, les jolies filles, ce n'a jamais été trop mon truc. »

« C'est évident. » Son rire était mi- amusé, mi-incrédule.

« Deuxièmement, je dors déjà assez mal quand je suis tout seul. Un dieu nordique ne va pas m'aider à me détendre suffisamment pour que je puisse me reposer, donc il ne s'agit pas de partager mon lit. J'ai suffisamment de chambres dans la tour pour qu'il s'installe ailleurs. »

Bruce eut un demi-sourire. « Tu es vraiment bon pour esquiver. »

Ah, démasqué, hein ? « Je suis connu pour cela, en fait. »

« Je sais qu'il ya des choses que tu ne me dis pas, et j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que cela pourrait être. Mais, » il s'adossa contre la table, « même si je ne suis pas médecin, je sais que tu as besoin de te reposer avant tout. Alors vas t'allonger et je parlerai à Steve. »

Tony acquiesça. « Zappe la partie sur- »

« Le projet de dominer le monde ? »

« La partie batifolage avec une divinité nordique, plutôt. Je tiens à voir la tête qu'il fera quand il découvrira que les mecs peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble. »

Bruce secoua de nouveau la tête avec un petit rire contenu et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Hé, Bruce ? » Le médecin regarda en arrière. « Tu restes dans le coin, j'espère ? J'ai un peu pris l'habitude de te voir ici. »

« L'Autre n'aime pas Loki. »

« Tu n'auras même pas à le voir. Je vais le menotter à mon lit », proposa Tony.

« Au moins, cela me fera un petit divertissement quand il s'échappera et tentera de t'étrangler. »

« C'est l'idée, Doc. »

« Retourne te coucher, Tony. Et si tu recommences à peloter Loki, fais-le quand je ne suis pas là. Ma pression artérielle peut être un peu chatouilleuse. » Tony le salua tandis que Bruce appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'ingénieur se dirigea vers l'un des écrans, mais Bruce s'adressa de nouveau à lui. « Et Tony ? Ne touche plus à mes expériences. Je le saurai. »

Il espérait vraiment que c'était une blague, mais les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il ne puisse le confirmer et Tony resta seul à contempler l'ascenseur. _Bien sûr_ que c'était une blague.

Là encore, mieux valait rester dans les bonnes grâces de Bruce. Juste pour rester du côté sûr de la barrière.

* * *

**« Ne fais pas trop chier Tony », me dis-je à moi-même, « donne-lui un peu de répit, putain. » * Écrit une scène d'attaque de panique * « Super boulot, le cerveau, c'était génial. »**


End file.
